Farbe des Meeres, Auge des Sturms
by Hivecrown
Summary: Auf einem Basisschiff wird ein außergewöhnlicher Wraithjunge geboren. Als der Drohnenkrieger Lo rey gegen seine Befehle verstößt und ihn vor dem Tod rettet, entwickelt sich eine Freundschaft, die Jahre später zu aufrichtiger Liebe wird.WraithxWraith Slash
1. Kapitel 1  Neues Leben

Vorwort:

Bevor diese Geschichte entstand, waren die einzigen Dinge, die ich geschrieben habe, simplere Plots für Comics. Diese SGA Fanfic war praktisch die erste, ernsthafte Geschichte, an der ich gearbeitet habe...und ich muss sagen, man merkt es den ersten Kapiteln deutlich an ^^; Mein Schreibstil ändert sich ungefähr ab der Mitte zum Besseren. Ich fing an, die FF zu schreiben, als ich gerade die letzte Staffel SGA auf englisch angeguckt habe. Sie enthält Spoiler bis zu Staffel 5, allerdings keine weltbewegenden!

Diese Geschichte dreht sich um ein rein männliches Wraithpärchen, enthält also Slash und auch sexuelle Handlungen, die allerdings erst einige Kapitel später stattfinden und auch nur kurz bzw. recht blumig und harmlos beschrieben sind! Leuten, denen solche Geschichten bzw. ein solches Pairing nicht gefallen, würde ich aber davon abraten, die Story zu lesen, da sie doch sehr auf die Beziehung und das Schicksal der beiden abzielt, auch wenn noch andere Dinge geschehen. Ich habe euch gewarnt :-)

Abschließend kann ich nur sagen, das ich hoffe, das euch das Lesen der Geschichte wenigstens halb so viel Spaß bereitet, wie mir, sie zu schreiben!

Eure HC

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Farbe des Meeres, Auge des Sturms**

**Neues Leben**

Eines der großen Basisschiffe der Wraith lag bewegungslos in den Weiten des Weltalls. Seine blaue Außenhaut mit den kleinen, gelben Lichtern versteckte sich fast wie ein Chamäleon zwischen den Sternen. Keinesfalls war es beschädigt oder gar verlassen, auch wenn es so wirkte – die Besatzung ging nur nicht seinen gewöhnlichen Tätigkeiten nach. Sie agierten zur Zeit nicht wie alle anderen der großen, organischen Raumschiffe, die sich meist in Bewegung befanden, um schneller andere Planeten zum Ausdünnen der Bevölkerung zu erreichen. Doch die Königin dieses Basisschiffes hatte sich für einen gewissen Zeitraum genau dies ausgesucht – Unauffälligkeit, Abgeschiedenheit von Planeten, von möglichen Feinden…

Der Grund für ihr Verhalten sorgte unter der dicken Außenschicht des Schiffes für Aufruhr und Anspannung unter der Besatzung… denn es sollte bald Nachwuchs darin zur Welt kommen.

Viele der Wraith im Schiffsinneren jagten die Korridore entlang, Drohnensoldaten und ihre Anführer, Wissenschaftler… – jeder hatte seine Aufgabe und stand unter großem Stress diese zu erfüllen um die Königin nicht zu verärgern.

Folgte man den Wissenschaftlern die dunklen Korridore entlang, vorbei an den organischen, membranartigen Wänden, so gelangte man in das Herz des ganzen Tumults – Die große Kammer, in der die Kinder zur Welt kommen sollten…

Außer von den Wissenschaftlern der Wraith war die Kammer nicht sehr belebt. Etwa 10 von Ihnen standen in dem riesigen Saal mit den grauen, hautähnlichen Wänden, in dem es für Wraithverhältnisse sehr hell und warm war. Hätte man länger ein Auge auf die Eingangstür geworfen, so hätte man sehen können, dass die eintretenden Wraith, die aus dem dunklen Korridor ins helle Licht traten erst einmal die Augen zukniffen, die Zähne zeigten und einen fauchenden Laut von sich gaben , da es unangenehm blendete ! Und diese Szene wiederholte sich leider immer und immer wieder…

Mit einem (die komplette obere und untere Zahnreihe freilegendem) Grinsen nahm dies einer der Wissenschaftler zur Kenntnis, der sich daraus ein Spiel gemacht hatte, die stets geblendeten Neuankömmlinge zu zählen. Doch er wusste wie die anderen seiner rastlosen Kollegen, dass die untypische Wärme und das Licht notwendig war für die Eier der Königin, aus denen bald der Nachwuchs schlüpfen sollte. Und dies würde nicht mehr lange Dauern.

Bereits jetzt waren aus den Eiern, die einst klein gewesen waren, große, im Boden verankerte Kammern geworden, die sich nacheinander an den Wänden des Saales aufreihten… Viele dunkle Adern liefen durch die transparent gelbe Hülle, und im Inneren konnte man bereits die Silhouette der kleinen Wraithkörper sehen, die rhytmisch zuckten und sich bewegten…

Bald würde der Tumult ein Ende haben, ging es durch die Köpfe vieler der Wissenschaftler, die in diesem Fall gleichzeitig als Mediziner fungierten, da die Wraith letztere normalerweise nicht nötig hatten. Was sollte eine Rasse, deren Wunden sofort von selbst heilten, auch mit Ärzten anfangen können?

Die Wissenschaftler überwachten die in Wraithsymbolen geschriebenen Statusanzeigen ihrer gelb leuchtenden Monitore. Ihr weisses, langes Haar hing wie eine Lawine aus Schnee über ihre gebeugten Schultern herab , während sie mit katzenhaften Augen ruhelos den schnell erscheinenden Schriftzeichen folgten.

Plötzlich drang eine Stimme in die Gedanken aller Anwesenden, ein Impuls von einem Ihrer Brüder im Saal… Als sich alle Köpfe synchron von den Bildschirmen wegdrehten und ihren Rufer ansahen, welcher direkt vor einer der Eikammern stand, die sich ungewöhnlich zu bewegen begann, öffnete dieser nun den Mund. Und mit seiner rasselnden, tiefen Wraithstimme die durch die Reihe seiner scharfen Zähne hervorbrach, sprach er nur eines:

„_Es beginnt_"


	2. Kapitel 2 Impuls

**Impuls**

Lo´rey schritt den Korridor entlang, der zum Geburtssaal führte. Er hatte in seinem Geiste den Befehl von einem der Wissenschaftler erhalten, menschliche Nahrung so viel er tragen konnte genau dorthin zu bringen.

Der große, breitschultrige Drohnensoldat mit der typischen, gepanzerten Weste und der organischen Maske über dem Gesicht tat sich nicht leicht daran.

Von einem tropischen Planeten waren merkwürdige, große, runde Früchte für die Kinder mitgebracht worden, und diese zu tragen war selbst für ihn schwierig. Als er sich ertappte, wie er zum fünften Male eine fallen ließ, nur um ihr wieder einmal auf Wraith fluchend hinterher zu rennen um sie wieder einzufangen, rief er mental Verstärkung.

Aus einem Seitenflur tappte sogleich typisch behäbig ein anderer Soldat herbei. Man konnte Lo´rey nicht von ihm unterscheiden, nun wo er vor ihm stand. Weiße Dreadlocks bis kurz über die Schulter, die graue Maske, die den Hinterkopf mit drei oktopussartigen Armen umschloss… das gleiche, dunkle Lederoutfit mit der schweren Panzerweste, die Betäubungswaffe allzeit bereit… Alle Soldaten sahen gleich aus und fanden wenig Ansehen bei den Wraith, es sei denn als lebendes Schutzschild bei feindlichen Angriffen und als Diener für niedere Aufgaben. Sie hatten keine Individualität verdient und waren in Krisensituationen immer die Ersten, die sterben mussten um die Wraith höheren Ranges zu nähren…

Lo´rey drückte mit einem genervten Grunzlaut die Hälfte der Früchte in die Arme des verwunderten wirkenden Soldaten und schritt erleichtert weiter Richtung Geburtssaal. Nach einer kurzen Sekunde der Bewegungslosigkeit versuchte sein Gehilfe schnell aufzuholen.

Als Lo´rey endlich durch den Eingang schritt hielt er inne und starrte verwundert geradeaus, sodass der nachfolgende Soldat beinahe beim Eintreten an ihn gestoßen wäre.

Er diente diesem Hive schon ewig, doch hatte er nie die Geburt von Kindern seiner Art erlebt… Nun waren alle der Eikammern aufgeplatzt und kleine Wraith torkelten -noch unsicher auf den Beinen- durch die Besatzung der Wissenschaftler, die sie untersuchten. Und dann waren da die Drohnensoldaten, die mit der wunderbaren Aufgabe des Kindermädchens beauftragt waren und grobmotorisch versuchten, die kleinen, weißhaarigen Kinder abzutrocknen und in Kleidung zu stecken.

Lo´rey erinnerte sich daran… auch er war einmal ein solcher Wraithling gewesen… Sie waren im Gegensatz zu Menschenkindern bei der Geburt in Größe und scheinbarem Alter überlegen, als wären sie bereits 4 Jahre alt. Mit kurzen, weißen Haaren, die mit dem Erwachsenwerden an Länge gewinnen würden, und die ein jeder Wraith mit Aufwand pflegte und mit Stolz wie teuersten Schmuck trug.

„_Auf den Tisch damit!" _riss es ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als die dunkle, mehrtonige Stimme einer der Wissenschaftler neben ihm erklang.

„_Die Kinder müssen essen"._

Ein Zucken von Lo´reys Kopf in Richtung des großen Tisches in der Mitte des Saales veranlasste den anderen Soldaten ihm zu folgen. Der Tisch und die Stühle davor wirkten ebenfalls so organisch, als wären sie schlichtweg aus dem Boden gewachsen (und die Wraith wussten, dass dies auch genau der Fall gewesen war!). Langsam legten die beiden Drohnen die Früchte ab, und einige der bereits bekleideten Kinder versammelten sich neugierig darum. Kleine Finger stubsten die runden, bunten Gewächse an, dann begannen sie gierig zu essen. Lo´rey versank bereits wieder in alten Erinnerungen, ohne dass er es wollte. Doch so sehr er es versuchte, er erinnerte sich schon nichtmehr daran, wie es war, als er als Kind ebenfalls solche Nahrung essen durfte – und sie ihn vor allen Dingen noch gesättigt hatte…

Die Kinder würden sich wie er damals von normaler Nahrung ernähren, bis sie das Erwachsenenalter erreichen und ihr Körper anfangen würde, nach der Lebensenergie von Menschen zu hungern.

Als scheinbar die letzten der Kleinen angezogen waren und am Tisch saßen, beide Backen voll mit den süßen Früchten, bewegten sich die Massen der Drohnensoldaten und der Wissenschaftler langsam Richtung Ausgang, nur zwei der Soldaten blieben als Wachen rechts und links an der Innenseite der Tür zurück. Lo´rey wollte es ihnen gerade gleich tun und wieder seinen Wachposten in einem der Korridore beziehen, als etwas wie ein Alarm in seinen Kopf schoss. Die beiden Wachen blieben still, als hätten sie es nicht mitbekommen, die Köpfe der Kinder fuhren in eine Richtung herum, wandten sich dann aber in ihrer Unwissenheit wieder dem Essen zu.

Es waren keine klaren Worte, die zu dem großen Soldaten drangen, sondern Bilder und Gefühle, unter denen sich besonders das der Angst stark abzeichnete… Eines der Kinder, welches noch nicht im Stande war, sich in Worte zu fassen? Aber warum bewegte sich dann keiner der anderen erwachsenen Wraith um ihm zu helfen?

„_Wir haben den Befehl, nichts zu tun und weiter auf die Kinder auszupassen. Du tust gut daran auch zu gehorchen und deine Stellung wieder einzunehmen" _

Lo´rey hörte die Stimme seines Drohnenbruders, als er dem stummen Schrei nachgehen wollte und sich in die Richtung bewegt hatte, aus der der Impuls gekommen war…

Er stand kurz still und hinter der Maske huschten seine gelben Augen mit den geschlitzten Pupillen besorgt hin und her. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was er tun sollte… Widersetzte er sich dem Befehl eines höherrangigeren Wraith, konnte dies böse Folgen für ihn haben…Soldaten wie er waren entbehrlich und wurden nicht selten für grobe Verstöße mit dem Tod bestraft.

Als der Impuls ruckartig zu ihm zurückkam und er den Schmerz des Kleinen, von dem der Hilferuf kam, direkt spüren konnte, ließ er sich gegen alle Vernunft mitreißen und stapfte weiter vorwärts. Er spürte die Unverständnis und den Groll der beiden Wachen in seinem Kopf aufsteigen, aber sie bewegten sich nicht. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen hatte Lo´rey keine Angst vor den Konsequenzen seines Handelns.


	3. Kapitel 3 Das schwarze Schaf

**Das schwarze Schaf**

Der stumme Schrei in seinen Gedanken führte Lo´rey zur hinteren, linken Ecke des Saales, vorbei an den organischen Pulten mit den integrierten Monitoren, an denen die Wissenschaftler gearbeitet hatten, hin zu einer Tür. Sie funktionierte durch typische Wraith-Technologie: Der breitschultrige Soldat ließ seine große Hand über den kleinen, blau leuchtenden Scanner an der Wand laufen. Die Maschine erkannte seine DNA, und die hautartige Tür mit den dunklen Nerven darin öffnete sich, indem sie sich hochzog.

Als er eintrat, fuhr ihm der Impuls wie ein starker Kopfschmerz direkt in die Schläfen, sodass Lo´rey hinter der Maske einen Moment gequält die Augen zusammenkniff..

Ja, hier war er an der Quelle des mentalen Signals !

Er öffnete die Augen und blickte sich hektisch in der kleinen Kammer um. Diese war wieder typisch dunkel, nur das Licht der gelben Monitore an den Wänden erleuchtet das Szenario.

Auf einem schmalen Tisch, der aussah, als wäre er wie gemacht für eine Autopsie, lag ein kleines, zitterndes Kind, nackt und noch von der Feuchtigkeit des Inneren seiner Eikammer glänzend.

Die Haare waren kurz und weiß und klebten durch die Nässe an seinem Kopf. Seine Augen waren starr vor Angst und auf einen der Wissenschaftler gerichtet, der über ihn gebeugt dastand. Er hatte das Eintreten Lo´reys nicht bemerkt, und es erleichterte den Krieger ungemein, das er es geschafft hatte seine Gedanken vor ihm derart abzuschirmen, um nicht direkt Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Der Wissenschaftler trug die typische schwarze Lederkluft, die ihm wie jedem Wraithforscher bis zum Knie reichte, aber nicht weiter verziert war wie die der Kommandanten ihrer Rasse, die unter anderem auf Planeteneinsätzen das Kommando über die Drohnensoldaten hatten. Sein Haar hing bis auf die Brust des Wraithlings herab, seine Hände mit den dunklen, klauenartigen Fingernägeln ruhten auf dem Rand des Tisches.

„_Du bist es nicht wert, dass wir zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt unsere Nahrung an dich verschwenden!" _

zischte der Erwachsene, seine scharfen Zähne dabei zur Schau stellend. Während er sprach, bewegten sich seine beiden, kurzen Bärte an seinem Kinn. Die nächste Salve an Worten spuckte er dem Kleinen, zitternden Bündel vor ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

„_Abschaum. Zu schwach sich selbst aus dem Ei zu befreien. Zu schwach zum laufen…"_

Das Kind vor ihm schien noch nicht zu verstehen, bemerkte aber sehr wohl seine Aggression. Diese kam nicht nur von dem Klang seiner Worte und von seiner Mimik, sondern auch von den dunklen Wellen seines Geistes, die dem kleinen Wraithjungen vor Angst kalte Schauer das Rückrad hinunterlaufen ließen.

Lo´rey, dessen Augen an der Szene haften blieben, hielt sich zuerst weiterhin bedeckt. Es war also der Kleine, der mental um Hilfe rief. Der Soldat legte in Neugier seinen Kopf leicht schräg. Was hatte der Wissenschaftler mit dem Kleinen vor?

„…_und deine Augen…"_

fuhr der verärgerte Erwachsene in der schwarzen Robe fort

„_Völlig abnormal!"_

Erst jetzt bemerkte der große Soldat, dass der Kleine tatsächlich anders aussah. Er war sehr schmal, fast knochig gebaut, lang nicht so gesund wirkend wie seine Geschwister, und etwas kleiner gewachsen. Und seine Augen… Lo´rey hatte noch nie solche Augen bei einem seiner Art gesehen! Weit aufgerissen, als Zeichen seiner Angst, konnte die Drohne deutlich sehen das sie blau waren wie die Ozeane mancher Planeten die er bisher besucht hatte. Jedoch besaß er die gleichen, geschlitzten Pupillen wie jeder Wraith.

„_Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass du am Ende…"_

Der Wissenschaftler bekam ein raubtierhaftes Glänzen in den Augen

„_doch noch einem Zweck dienen durftest, Missgeburt!"_

Und mit einem Ruck fuhr sein rechter Arm zurück, die Finger seiner Hand zogen sich hinter, und man erkannte deutlich den Schlitz des Nährorganes an seiner Hand. In wenigen Sekunden würde er den Kleinen aussaugen, der mentale Schrei des angsterfüllten Jungen überschlug sich fast bis ins Unaushaltbare in Lo´reys Kopf.

Als die todbringende Hand mit einem Ruck hinabstoßen wollte, sie aber grob davon abgehalten wurde, fuhr der wütende Wissenschaftler zähnefletschend herum, sein Haar von der ruckartigen Bewegung herumwirbelnd wie Schnee im Sturm.

Zu seiner Überraschung starrte er direkt auf die Maske vor Lo´reys Gesicht und bemerkte, dass der Soldat sein rechtes Handgelenk festhielt. Die dunklen, harten Fingernägel bohrten sich dabei tief in sein Fleisch, sodass es schmerzte.

„_Du wagst es…! Lass los Drohne, oder es wird dir leid tun!"_

zischte er und versuchte seinen Arm aus dem unbarmherzigen Griff zu befreien, fauchte dem Krieger direkt ins Gesicht.

Aber Lo´rey ließ nicht los. Wenn es einen Vorteil hatte, ein Drohnensoldat zu sein, dann der, dass sie von der rein physischen Kraft her der ihrer Vorgesetzten überlegen waren.

Es fiel dem Maskenträger sehr schwer, das Wort an den Höherrangigeren zu richten. Die Drohnen hatten stur Befehle auszuführen, dass Sprechen oder gar das Widerworte geben gegenüber einem Höhergestellten gehörte nicht zu ihren gewünschten Verhaltensweisen.

Dann endlich sprach Lo´rey:

„_Ich mag zwar nur ein Soldat sein, aber ich weiß was Unrecht ist."_

Im ersten Moment starrte ihn der Wissenschaftler aus ungläubigen Augen an. Hatte die Drohne es tatsächlich gewagt zu Sprechen? Erst ging ihm durch den Kopf, den seiner Ansicht nach dummen Krieger gar nicht erst mit einer Antwort zu würdigen, dann allerdings sprach er:

„_Hah. Also möchtest du das wir unsere knappe Nahrung vergeuden um einen ewigen Nichtsnutz durchzufüttern? Dieses Kind ist ein Schwächling, eine Abnormalität mit seinen seltsamen Augen ! Er wird später keinen nützlichen Posten besetzen können"_

er blickte mit erhobenem Kinn von oben nach unten den großen Soldaten mit den weißen Dreads an. Eine nur allzu menschliche Geste, die bei den Wraith allerdings genau das gleiche bedeutete: Es war abwertend.

„_Ist diese Missgeburt es wert, seine eigene Haut in Gefahr zu bringen? Vielleicht… sollte ich meinen Hunger an dir stillen."_

Lo´rey jedoch hielt ihn weiter fest. Er versteifte sich kurz, jedoch machten seine Worte ihm nicht wirklich Angst. Zu abgebrüht war er durch harte Schlachten, durch die vielen bisher miterlebten , brenzligen Situationen. Und durch die während seiner Ausbildung immer wieder klargemachten Worte, dass ein Soldat sich niemals einbilden sollte, von Wert zu sein. Und das ein Soldat stets bereit sein sollte, zum Wohle der anderen Wraith zu sterben.

„_Tu mit mir was dir beliebt." _sprach er und gab die Hand des Anderen frei. Als dieser bereits im Geiste entschied, sich tatsächlich als Strafe an ihm zu nähren, sprach Lo´rey das aus, was der Wissenschaftler am meisten bei seiner heimlichen Aktion mit dem Wraithling befürchtet hatte:

„_Aber vielmehr frage ich mich: Wie wird wohl die Königin darüber denken, wenn du dein Vorhaben von eben vollendest?"_

Seine Augen schmälerten sich vor Zorn, als der Krieger in sanftem, dunklen Ton fortfuhr:

„_Was wird sein, wenn sie erfährt, dass einer ihrer Untergebenen, dem sie ihre Kinder anvertraut hat, sie betrügt? Das er sich ohne Bemühung um den Jungen gleich dazu entschloss, sein Leben zu nehmen, obwohl Kinder unserer Art mittlerweile so selten sind? Ich denke, dass nicht ich es bin, der sich in Ungnade stürzt, weil ich es gewagt habe, einzugreifen. Nein… der Geächtete in den Augen der Königin wirst du sein!"_

Der Wissenschaftler fauchte Lo´rey böse an, wirbelte in einem Nebel aus weißem Haar und schwarzem Leder herum und stürmte aus der Tür. Er hatte sich aus Angst so schnell geschlagen gegeben…weil er innerlich wusste, dass der Soldat recht hatte. Einen freudigen Funken des Triumphes verspürend, grinste Lo´rey beide Zahnreihen freilegend hinter der Maske sein typisches Wraithgrinsen .

Das Kind zitterte erst weiter vor Angst, starrte den von der Körpergröße her noch bedrohlich wirkenderen Neuankömmling aus wasserblauen Augen an ohne zu blinzeln. Seine schlitzartigen Öffnungen an den Wangen geweitet vor Entsetzen. Die Drohne bemerkte dies, und konzentrierte sich darauf, die Wellen seiner Gedanken beruhigend auf den Kleinen zu übertragen. Der kleine, magere Brustkorb des Jungen bebte erst weiter über dem Herzen, das flatterte wie die Flügelschläge eines Kolibris.

Dann aber, als er die Gefühle des Großen empfing, seine sanften Farben und Bilder mit dem Geist ertasten durfte, beruhigte er sich.

Bald zuckte der Kleine nicht mehr weg, als Lo´rey ihn berühren wollte, ließ es zu, als der große Krieger behutsam begann, ihn mit einem weichen Tuch abzutrocknen und dann anzukleiden. Währenddessen sprach der erwachsene Wraith zu ihm. Der Kleine legte den Kopf schräg wie ein neugieriges Tier, weil er die Worte noch nicht verstand. Die Stimme Lo´reys klang für ihn allerdings sehr ruhig, dunkel, sanft und hypnotisch. Er mochte sie sehr… die Stimme des Kriegers, seinen Geruch, die Gefühle und Farben die das Kind aus seinem Geist las. Und er vertraute ihm als würde er ihn schon ewig kennen…


	4. Kapitel 4 Seelenband

**Seelenband**

Lo´rey packte den kleinen Wraith, der nun in einem dunkelbraunen, wollenen Hemdchen bis zu seinen Knien gekleidet war wie seine Brüder, unter den Achseln. Die zarten Beinchen, die darunter hervorlugten und die genauso weiß waren wie der Rest seiner Haut, baumelten in der Luft, als er ihn anhob. Mit einen Schwung setzte er das Kind auf dem Boden ab, musste allerdings sofort wieder zupacken und ihn halten, als er merkte, dass der Kleine tatsächlich zu schwach zum Laufen war. Die winzigen Händchen, bisher ohne jeglichen Nährschlitz, klammerten sich an die muskulösen Arme des großen Soldaten. Der Kleine stieß vor Schreck ein kleines, fauchendes Geräusch aus, wie eine erschreckte Katze.

Lo´rey seuftzte. Es hörte sich nicht an wie ein menschliches Seuftzen, eher wie ein grollendes Knurren, aber es bedeutete bei den Wraith dasselbe.

Der kleine Junge stand nun, nur gehalten von den Armen der vor ihm knienden Drohne da und starrte den Krieger neugierig an, sich immer noch an ihm festhaltend.

„_Also hatte er recht, dieser Wissenschaftler…"_

sprach der Soldat mit seinem rauen, melodischen Tonfall.

„…_du bist tatsächlich zu schwach zum Laufen. Was mache ich nur mit dir? Wie kriege ich dich dazu, so gesund zu werden wie deine Brüder, jetzt wo ich dich gerettet habe?"_

Es bereitete dem gutmütigen Krieger tatsächlich großes Kopfzerbrechen. Hätte er die Maske in diesem Moment nicht getragen, so hätte man es an seinen Augen mühelos ablesen können.

Der Junge war schließlich nun so etwas wie sein Schützling, oder etwa nicht?

Der kleine Wraith legte den Kopf schräg. Er verstand nicht, das wurde deutlich.

Dann packte der Junge eine von Lo´reys großen Händen. Erst schien es, als würde er neugierig die Finger betrachten, die um ein Vielfaches mächtiger waren als die seinen. Dann aber suchte er sich den Zeigefinger und biss hinein. Lo´rey hatte nicht damit gerechnet, so schnell ging alles, und beinahe hätte er vor Verwunderung den kleinen Kobold fallen lassen.

Die wasserblauen Augen des Wraithlings weiteten sich, als sich die winzige, blutende Wunde an der Spitze des Fingers sofort wieder zu schließen begann. Kurz darauf war sie komplett verschwunden.

Sofort bleckte er seine nadelspitzen Zähne. Er wollte so gerne noch einmal in den Finger beißen, in seiner kindlichen Neugierde noch einmal sehen, wie sich der rote Spalt am Finger schloss. Aber Lo´rey zog die Hand sanft weg, und die kleinen Zähnchen schnappten klangvoll ins Leere.

„_Genug, Kleiner." _

raunte der Drohnensoldat, gefolgt von einem tiefen, kehligen Lachen. So jung und schon so dreist, dieser Dreikäsehoch!

„_Aber ich verstehe schon. Du hast Hunger…"_

Als Lo´rey stampfend durch die Tür und zurück in den Geburtssaal trat, trug er den Jungen in seinen Armen. Die beiden Wachen waren verwundert, dass er sich straflos mit einem Höherrangigeren angelegt und diesen sogar vertrieben hatte, aber dann erstarb alles was unser Drohnensoldat von ihnen lesen konnte.

Er setzte den Kleinen behutsam auf einen freien Stuhl, der am Tisch mit den Früchten stand, die er zuvor gebracht hatte. Das meiste hatten die gierigen Wraithkinder bereits verspeist, aber einige von den runden Gewächsen waren immer noch da. Die Meute der Neugeborenen bemerkte den Neuankömmling unter ihnen. Als sie ihn wie aus Reflex mit ihrem Geist prüften, merkten sie jedoch bald, dass er einer von ihnen war. Bald begannen sie wieder, zu essen und zu spielen, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„_Hier, iss das." _

Die Drohne drückte seinem Schützling eine der Früchte in die Hand. Der Kleine brauchte nicht lange, und schon war sie in seinem Magen verschwunden.

Die Tage vergingen.

Lo´rey übernahm nun öfter die Bewachung der Kinder im Saal. Das nächste Ausdünnen schien noch nicht anzustehen, und somit hatte er sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun, als Wache zu schieben. Er hatte einen seiner Drohnenbrüder im Geburtssaal überzeugen können, ab und zu seine Position im Korridor des Westflügels zu übernehmen. Eigentlich hätte ihm ja egal sein können, wo er den ganzen Tag herumstehen würde, wäre da nicht ein kleiner Unterschied gewesen. DER kleine Unterschied, dem er das Leben gerettet hatte. DER kleine Unterschied, der sich nach den ersten paar Mahlzeiten gefangen und sich prächtig entwickelt hatte. DER kleine Unterschied, der nun fröhlich mit den anderen Wraithkindern herumtollte, und der sein Herz mit Freude erfüllte, wenn er ihn beobachten durfte.

Es war schon erstaunlich, wie schnell die Kleinen lernten… Sie waren bereits nach einer Woche in der Lage zu sprechen, was vielleicht auch durch das ständige Belauschen der Gedankenkommunikation der Erwachsenen der Fall war.

Jedenfalls staunte Lo´rey nicht schlecht, als sein Kleiner ihn eines Tages, als er wieder einmal die Schicht im Saal übernahm, nicht mehr nur mit einem Schnurren und freudigem Grinsen empfing, sondern anfing, mit ihm zu sprechen. Der Junge und er waren seit dem Tag, an dem der Krieger ihm das Leben rettete, sehr miteinander verbunden. Immer hatte der Kleine Lo´rey erkannt sobald er zur Tür herein kam, obwohl er aussah wie jede andere Drohne im Basischiff. Der Wraithjunge erkannte ihn an den Gefühlen, Farben und Bildern, die nur SEIN Geist verströmte und die sein ganzes Wesen ausmachten.

„_Du bist wieder da!" _

Schnurrte seine feine, mehrtonige Wraithlingsstimme und er schmiegte sich an das in schwarzes Leder gekleidete Bein der großen Drohne. Eine bei ihrer Rasse nicht gern gesehene Geste, so musste Lo´rey feststellen, obwohl es ihm nicht unangenehm war. Doch er wusste, dass diese Gesten ihm später abtrainiert werden würde im Umgang mit Anderen. Enge Gesten wie diese fanden nur unter sich nahe stehenden Wraith in den Unterkünften statt. In den öffentlichen Räumen unter Beobachtung Fremder war dies eine Geste der Schwäche.

„_Es freut mich zu hören, dass du jetzt in der Lage bist zu Sprechen, mein kleiner Wraith."_

gurrte der große Soldat und schüttelte dabei seine nach vorne gefallenen Dreads wieder zurück auf seinen Rücken.

„_Und ich kann dich jetzt endlich so viel fragen!" _

schnurrte das Kind mit den blauen Augen, als es das Bein losließ.

„_Wie ist dein Name?"_

In diesem Moment konnte man deutlich ein Zucken durch den Körper des Soldaten huschen sehen. Einer seiner Art… interessierte sich tatsächlich für den Namen einer Drohne?

„Er ist ja noch ein Kind, er weiß noch nichts von Rängen." dachte Lo´rey bei sich.

Drohnen wurden stets nur mit „Soldat" oder „Drohne" angesprochen. Eine galt soviel wie die andere. Aber Tatsache war, dass alle unterschiedliche Namen besaßen. Sie stammten noch von der Zeit, als alle noch Kinder waren, und ihre Namen erhielten. Von der Zeit, in der alle neugeborenen Wraith noch den gleichen Status hatten: Wehrlose, unschuldige Kinder der Königin, die es galt zu beschützen, was es auch kostete. Selektiert wurde erst später beim Erwachsenwerden… Einige der Kinder würden später die typische, muskulöse Körperform bekommen, und sich als Drohne herausstellen. Lo´rey hoffte, dass dies bei seinem Schützling nicht der Fall sein würde.

„_Sagst du ihn mir nun, deinen Namen? Ich möchte dich so gerne beim Namen nennen, wenn ich mit dir rede! "_

riss ihn plötzlich die ungeduldige Kinderstimme aus den Gedanken.

Der Soldat wusste, dass es der Stolz seiner Rasse verbot, seinen Namen Fremden preiszugeben. Ein Name war wie ein Schatz, die Bezeichnung des eigenen Ichs. Niemand der nicht von Belang war durfte ihn erfahren. Aber dies hier war jemand von Belang. Jemand, der Lo´rey ans Herz gewachsen war. Zudem war niemand außer ihm und den Kindern im Saal an diesem Tag.

„_Man gab mir einst den Namen… Lo´rey"_

sprach der Krieger zögerlich. Die kleinen, blauen Augen klebten noch immer wissensdurstig an ihm. Aber in ihnen spiegelte sich jetzt ein Funken der Erkenntnis.

„_L-o´r-e-y…" _

der Junge ließ sich den Namen auf der Zunge zergehen. Er wusste, was er bedeutete, jetzt da er die Sprache seines Volkes beherrschte.

…_Auge des Sturms…_

Dann grinste der Wraithling und stürmte zum Tisch, um kurze Zeit später mit einer birnenartigen, gelben Frucht in der Hand, wieder vor dem Drohnensoldaten zu stehen.

Er streckte seine kleine Hand mit dem Gewächs aus, um es seinem einstigen Retter zu übergeben.

„_Hier. Das gebe ich dir, L-o´r-e-y."_

Einzig aus Reflex nahm der Krieger die Frucht an. Mit dem Kopf in Schräglage seine Unverständnis ausdrückend, betrachtete er die Frucht, dann sah er seinem Kleinen wieder durch die Maske hindurch in die vor Freude strahlenden Augen.

„_Was ist? Bist du denn nicht hungrig? Ihr Erwachsenen kommt und geht, aber nie sehen wir euch etwas essen. Ihr müsst doch großen Hunger haben, oder nicht?"_

Oh, wie naiv und unschuldig diese kleinen Wraith doch noch waren !

Einen Moment erstarrte durch die Maske unerkennbar für andere, Lo´reys Gesicht. Er hatte sich das letzte Mal genährt, als er bei der Ausdünnung eines Planeten, einige Zeit vor Geburt der Kinder, im Bodentrupp eingesetzt worden war. Nun wo der Kleine ihn daran erinnerte, brach für kurze Zeit unweigerlich sein eiserner Wille, nicht daran zu denken. Das verhasste Hungergefühl pulsierte nun wieder heiss durch seinen Körper.

„_Ja, mein kleiner Wraith."_

murmelte Lo´rey, den Blick starr und mit einem raubtierhaften Funkeln darin.

„_Du ahnst gar nicht wie sehr ich hungere."_

Der Junge mit den blauen Augen verstand nicht ganz, wovon sein Retter da sprach. Er musste doch nicht mehr hungern, dafür hatte er doch gesorgt ! Aber trotz allem verschmähte Lo´rey die Frucht. Er gab sie dem Kleinen einfach zurück. Dieser verstand das ganz und gar nicht.

Langsam versuchte der Drohnensoldat, das alles verzehrende Gefühl in seinem Körper einfach wegzumeditieren. Eine Methode, die jeder Wraith im Laufe des Erwachsenwerdens beigebracht bekam, um die Sinne frei vom ewigen Gedanken an den schmerzenden Hunger zu machen.

Er würde sich das nächste Mal nähren dürfen, wenn er als Bodentruppsoldat beim nächsten Ausdünnen auf einen Menschen stieß. Es war wohl ein Vorteil, dass er so zusammen mit dem restlichen Trupp als Erstes seine Nahrung bekam. Dennoch verwandelte es sich an Bord des Basischiffes auf Dauer in einen Nachteil. Spätestens dann, wenn sich alle an der eingefangenen Menschenherde stärken durften, die nicht beim Beutefang eingesetzt werden, wie z.B. die Königin, die Kommandanten, die Wissenschaftler… nicht jedoch die Drohnen aus dem Bodentrupp. Nach Lo´reys Ansicht war das zwar nur fair, dennoch verdammte er diese Regelung in Zeiten wie diesen.

„_Du musst es noch nicht verstehen."_

Sprach Lo´rey, nachdem das Meditieren einen kleinen Erfolg verzeichnet hatte und sich sein Inneres ein wenig beruhigt hatte.

„_Glaub mir, du wirst sehr bald in deinem Unterricht erfahren, was du wissen möchtest._

_Aber dir das beizubringen…obliegt nicht mir. Genieße dein Kindsein solange es dir möglich ist. Höre auf mich, kleiner Wraith, und geh wieder zu den anderen spielen."_

An diesem Tag hörte der Kleine auf seinen Retter und fragte nicht weiter nach.

Lo´rey verbrachte noch viele fröhliche Stunden und Tage mit seinem Kleinen, versuchte, soweit er es durfte seine vielen Fragen zu beantworten. Er kämpfte spielerisch mit ihm und genoss manchmal einfach, dass es jemanden gab, der sich tatsächlich für ihn interessierte.


	5. Kapitel 5 Trennung

**Trennung**

Endlich befand sich das große Basischiff wieder auf dem Weg zu seinen Weidegründen !

Nachdem die Wraith nun wieder den Kopf frei hatten für andere wichtige Angelegenheiten außer der Geburt der Kleinen, hatte die Königin das Ausdünnen eines lange nicht mehr besuchten Planeten angeordnet.

Lo´rey lief hastig und mit einem Betäuber bewaffnet, gefolgt von seinen Drohnenbrüdern, durch die dunklen Korridore. Sie führten zum Jäger-Hangar. An den wenigen Fenstern nach außen an denen sie vorbeikamen, zischten die Sterne wie lange, leuchtende Linien in der Dunkelheit vorbei. Unser großer Drohnensoldat hatte schon mehrmals als Wache in der Nähe eines Außenfensters gestanden, hatte heimlich verträumt hinausgesehen. Er bewunderte oft und gerne die Schönheit des Alls, doch es gab für alles seine Zeit, und die hatte er jetzt nicht!

Nicht nur der Befehl der Bodentruppenkommandeure trieb den Krieger zum Hangar, sondern auch sein kritischer innerer Zustand. In diesem Stadium war er ganz zu einem hungrigen Tier geworden und die Aussicht, dass zwischen ihm und der ersehnten Linderung seiner Qualen nur noch der Flug zur Planetenoberfläche stand, verhalf ihm zur Höchstform.

Als das Ausdünnen bereits im Gange war, raufte der kleine Wraith mit den ungewöhnlichen Augen im Geburtssaal spielerisch mit zwei anderen von seinen Brüdern auf den ledernen Decken und den Tierfellen ihrer Schlafstätte.

Gerade wollte er sich ergeben, da seine beiden Brüder bereits hämisch grinsend auf ihm lagen und ihn zu Boden drückten, als sich die organische Tür des Saales nach oben einfuhr.

Einer der großen, aber schmal gebauten Befehlshaber der Wraith trat mit erhobenem Kinn ein, zwei der an Bord gebliebenen Wachen im Schlepptau. Die beiden Kolosse bauten sich rechts und links von ihm auf, das Leder ihrer Hosen quietschte beim Eintreten. Dann blickte der hochrangige Erwachsene mit seinen gelb glühenden Augen von oben auf den Nachwuchs herab.

Die beiden Wraithjungen, die den blauäugigen Kleinen weiter auf dem Boden gedrückt hielten, hatten genau wie die anderen Kinder nurnoch Augen für den majestätischen Besucher in der wunderschönen, schwarzen Uniform.

„_Lasst mich frei… ich kriege keine Luft!"_

erinnerte sie ein gequältes Fauchen unter ihnen, von dem zierlichen Körper ihres Bruders hinunter zu steigen.

Die glatten, weißen Haare des Kommandanten flossen wie ein Strom aus Seide über die schwarz belederten Schultern. Als er sprach, legte er eine Reihe mächtiger, weißer Zähne frei. Er trug keine Gesichtsbehaarung, dafür zeichnete ein gezacktes, längliches Tribal auf seiner Stirn seinen hohen Rang aus.

Werden wir auch irgendwann so edel und stark sein wie er? Rauschte es durch die Köpfe der jungen Wraith.

Der Kleine mit den wasserblauen Augen hatte sich gerade aufgerichtet und klopfte sich den Staub vom braunen Hemdchen, als die knurrige Stimme des Kommandanten ertönte.

„_Es ist für euch nun Zeit diesen Raum zu verlassen. Und nicht nur diesen Raum, sondern auch dieses Schiff."_

Dies kam für die kleinen Wraith sehr unerwartet. Sie kannten seit ihrer Geburt nur den großen Saal mit den grauen Wänden, dem warmen Licht, dem Esstisch, den Schlaffstätten und den Monitoren, an denen manchmal die Wissenschaftler hantierten. Viele hatten schon neugierig darauf gewartet, endlich den Rest des Schiffes zu sehen, aus dem die Erwachsenen immer zu ihnen kamen.

Einige der Jungen hatten bereits versucht, den großen Drohnen unter den Beinen durchzuschlüpfen und durch den Ausgang auszubüchsen. Einer hatte es sogar einmal geschafft und war mächtig stolz gewesen, als die Wachen ihn erst zwei Korridore weiter wieder einfangen konnten. Zu seinem Bedauern hatte er aber nicht allzu viel sehen können, um es seinen Brüdern weitererzählen zu können. Das Einzige, was er mit einem Achselzucken von sich gegeben hatte war: _„Hm. Dunkel." _Und die Erwachsenen hielten ihre mentale Kommunikation in dem Punkt so bedeckt, dass die Kinder keine Bilder vom Schiff aus ihren Gedanken empfangen konnten. Warum durften sie bisher nicht erfahren, was draußen vorging?

Der Kommandant legte die Hände hinter dem Rücken ineinander und schritt langsam und mit erhobenen Kopf um die Gruppe der Wraithlinge herum. Er war so in seine Rede vertieft, dass er sie nicht ansah während er sprach. Nur manchmal glitten seine gelben Raubtieraugen über die Kinderhorde. Er wirkte wie ein majestätischer Tiger, der seine Runden im Käfig drehte.

Neugierig beobachteten die Kleinen den roten Nährschlitz an seiner Handinnenfläche, immer wenn er ihnen den Rücken zuwandt. Naiv wie sie waren dachten viele der Wraithjungen daran, wie toll es wäre, auch so was Beeindruckendes an der Hand zu haben! Auch der Kleine mit der unnormalen Augenfarbe ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken.

„_Ihr dürft euch freuen. Wir werden euch in eine Planetenbasis umsiedeln…eine unserer Ausbildungsstationen. Dort werdet ihr bis zu eurer Wandlung im Erwachsenenalter eine Grundausbildung durchlaufen . Ihr lernt, wie sich ein wahrer Wraith zu verhalten hat. Im laufe der Zeit lernt ihr den Nahkampf und den Fernkampf, das Steuern eines Schiffes, werdet ein Überlebenstraining auf dem Planeten absolvieren und mehr über eure physischen und geistigen Eigenschaften lernen… um nur Einiges davon zu nennen was ihr beigebracht bekommt. Wenn ihr eure Reife erreicht und uns von Nutzen sein könnt, kehrt ihr wieder zurück um diesem Basisschiff zu dienen. Bis dahin werde ich einer eurer Ausbilder sein."_

Die kleinen Herzen der Wraith-Nachkomemn überschlugen sich fast vor Freude. Die Aussicht darauf, vielleicht so zu werden wie ihr Mentor in Spe war für sie das Größte. Nur das Herz eines kleinen Wraith schlug nicht vor Freude, sondern vor Schreck.

„_Lo´rey… ich werde Lo´rey jahrelang nicht sehen!"_

hämmerte es im Kopf des blauäugigen Kindes mit der milchweißen Haut.

Der Kommandant forderte die Jungen bereits auf, ihn zu dem Kreuzer zu begleiten, der sie zur Ausbildungsbasis bringen sollte, was den Kleinen noch mehr beunruhigte.

Er musste Lo´rey sofort treffen, bevor es zu spät war!

Sein Kopf raste wie wild hin und her, seine ungewöhnlichen Augen weit aufgerissen, ein immerwährendes Signal durch seine Gedanken aussendend :

„_Lo´rey ! Wo bist du, Lo´rey! Sie wollen uns mitnehmen… Ich möchte dich ein letztes Mal noch sehen! Lo´rey !" _

aber so sehr er es versuchte, er konnte die sanften Farben seines Kriegers nirgendwo im Schiff spüren. Sein stummer Schrei ging ins Leere und erreichte niemanden…

„_Trödle nicht." _

grollte es auf einmal neben ihm, und sein eisblauer Blick traf auf den gelben Schlangenblick des Kommandanten. Der Ausbilder in spe schmälerte irritiert seine Augen, als er sich der seltsamen Farbe der Kinderaugen bewusst wurde, die zu ihm aufsahen.

„_Komm, Kind. Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit."_

sprach er schließlich, den Kleinen immernoch ungläubig anstarrend. Und wies ihn mit dem rechten Arm zur Tür.

Eine unbeschreibliche Trauer stieg in dem Wraithling auf, als er zu den anderen Kindern aufschloss und ihnen und den Erwachsenen, die sie zum Schiff geleiteten, folgte. Wie lange würde er seinen Retter und liebsten Freund nicht mehr sehen?

Der Nachwuchs drückte sich unterwegs zum Kreuzer die Nase an den Fenstern platt. Die Kinder zeigten mit den kleinen Fingerchen auf die vorbeisausenden Sterne, versuchten sogar, sie zu zählen (was sich als unmöglich herausstellte). Als ihr Mentor sie wiedermal ermahnte sich zu beeilen, musste er mit einem genervten Knurren feststellen, dass die Scheiben der Fenster mit winzigen Handabdrücken übersäht waren… Womit hatte er nur diesen Kindergarten verdient? Kleine Wraith waren so … abscheulich menschlich!

Einzig unser Kleiner war völlig unbeeindruckt, als er hinter der lärmenden Geschwisterschar hertrottete, den Kopf gesenkt und in Gedanken bei dem Wraith, den er am liebsten hatte und dem er nicht „Lebwohl" sagen konnte.


	6. Kapitel 6 Veränderung

**Veränderung**

20 Jahre später

Ein sanfter Wind wehte durch das Gras des Planeten mit den beiden Sonnen, auf dem die große Ausbildungsbasis der Wraith lag. Das organische, dunkelblaue Bauwerk war zur Hälfte in den Boden eingelassen, einem Insektenbau mehr als ähnlich. Seine chininartigen Wände wirkten, als wären sie wie eine Pflanze aus der Erde gewachsen. Hinter dem Bauwerk erstreckte sich ein großes Waldgebiet.

Der Planet war bis auf die Wraithbasis völlig unbewohnt. Ein Aspekt, der nötig war, um die Ausbildung der Nachkommen in Ruhe und ohne feindliche Angriffe zu gewährleisten.

Etwa 100 Meter weit von der Station entfernt stand der Kommandant und Mentor des Nachwuchses im hohen Gras. Der Wind zerzauste sein in der Sonne silbern glänzendes Haar, spielte mit der Länge seines Mantels.

„_Wer möchte anfangen?" _

fauchte er, während er sich in den Reihen seiner Schüler umsah.

Dort in einem Kreis um den Lehrer versammelt, standen nicht mehr die kleinen, pausbackigen Wraithlinge mit den weißen, strubbeligen Haaren und dem kindlichen Gemüt. Sie waren mittlerweile zu majestätischen, fast erwachsenen Wraith herangewachsen. Ihre Haare waren sehr lang geworden und einige trugen bereits Kinnbärte.

Ein erstaunlicher Teil der damaligen Kinder war nun sehr groß gewachsen, die Haut grünlicher als die der anderen und der Körper mit einem größeren Anteil Muskelmasse versehen. Sie hatten sich zu Drohnen entwickelt. Es war deutlich. Noch trugen sie nicht die Masken, die sie erst bei Abschluss der Grundausbildung angelegt bekommen würden, wenn sie sich endgültig in den Dienst des Hives stellten. Jedoch trugen sie bereits die gepanzerten Lederwesten, schwarze Lederhosen und die metallenen Armschützer.

Nur 7 der 20 Nachkommen des Basisschiffes hatten sich nicht als Drohnen herausgestellt, was insgesamt einen guten Schnitt darstellte. Sie trugen als Einzige die schwarze, lederne Lehrlingsuniform, welche eng anlag und hoch geschlossen bis zur Mitte des Halses reichte. Sie hing weitläufig hinunter bis fast zum Boden und besaß keine Ärmel und keine aufwendige Verzierungen.

Es stimmte zwar, dass sie von Natur aus höhere Ränge bekleiden würden als die einfachen Drohnen, dennoch würde sich noch herausstellen in welcher Hinsicht. Ihnen stand eine Zukunft als Wissenschaftler bevor, oder aber sie wurden Bodentruppenkommandeure, Erkundungsflieger … vielleicht hatten einige sogar das Zeug zum späteren zweiten Befehlshaber der Königin.

Der Mentor der Jungendlichen Wraith stieß ein kehliges Grollen aus, als einer der Schüler vortrat.

„_Nein. Ich dachte da doch an jemand anderen…"_

drängte er den Lehrling zurück in die Reihe, den Blick auf einen bestimmten Schüler gerichtet, der auf der anderen Seite des Kreises stand und dessen Augen wie zwei blaue Opale schillernd zwischen den anderen Augenpaaren hervorstachen.

Langsam trat er zwischen den anderen hervor in den Kreis. Die schwarze Uniform zeichnete ihn als einen der Sieben aus, die keine Drohnen geworden waren. Milchweiß war seine Haut, und es waren nun die für die Wraith typischen, dunklen Adern darunter erkennbar.

Einzig das er kleiner gewachsen war als die anderen und der sehr schmale Brustkorb erinnerten noch daran, dass er damals körperlich schwächer auf die Welt gekommen war als seine Geschwister. Sein Gesicht war ebenmäßig und oval und wirkte etwas kindlicher als die der anderen im Kreis. Das Haar, das exakt den gleichen Farbton wie die Haut besaß, fiel ihm bis fast zur Hüfte hinab. An der Stirn trug er drei kürzere Strähnen, die ihm verspielt ins Gesicht vielen. Allerdings hatte er sich dies nicht so ausgesucht, denn ein Wraith würde nie freiwillig sein Haar kürzen! Es war bei einem Training mit Nahkampfwaffen geschehen. Damals hatte ihm einer seiner Brüder als er ausweichen wollte mit einem Messerhieb eine breite Haarsträhne abgetrennt. Dies war nun das Ergebnis…

Der Mentor und sein Schüler begannen nun, sich nicht aus den Augen lassend im Kreis umeinander zu bewegen wie Wölfe kurz vor einer Attacke. Der junge Wraith mit den wasserblauen Augen versuchte nach Außen hin ruhig und hart zu wirken, genau wie sein Gegenüber.

Es war eine Lektion, die jedem Wratih irgendwann einmal eingebläut wurde:

„Wirke im Angesicht des Feindes stets stark und zeige keine Emotionen, damit er dich nie einzuschätzen lernt. Je weniger er von dir weiß, umso weniger wird dir daraus ein Nachteil entstehen."

Der Ausbilder verzog, sich ebenfalls nach diesem Grundsatz richtend, keine Miene, nur sein Blick war wild und unberechenbar, während er sich weiter im Kreis bewegte. Er war nun wieder genau wie in jedem seiner Trainingsstunden zuvor die geschmeidige Bergkatze, die allein mit den Blicken die Schüler erstarren lassen konnte. Es war genau dieses Bild das er verströmte, was ihn bei seinen Lehrlingen so bewundernswert erscheinen ließ. Ein Jäger, ästhetisch und leichtfüßig mit klarem Verstand und einem imponierenden Erscheinungsbild. Ein wahrer Wraith.

Diesmal hatte sich der Schüler vorgenommen, sich nicht einschüchtern zu lassen.

Er blieb plötzlich stehen, duckte sich blitzartig und führte einen Rundumkick mit seinem rechten Bein aus, um den Mentor zu Fall zu bringen. Dieser wich mit einem Sprung aus und empfing direkt danach die Faust des Lehrlings mit seiner offenen Hand. Wütend, dass seine Angriffe einfach nicht landen wollten, fauchte der jugendliche Wraith, seine beiden Reihen scharfer Zähne zeigend. Immer weiter versuchte er, seine Fäuste auf den Lehrer einprasseln zu lassen, dieser machte allerdings weiter nur von einem Arm zur Abwehr gebrauch. Den anderen Arm hinter dem Rücken haltend drehte er sich und blockte obere und untere Schläge mit dem Unterarm ab. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte der Ausbilder genug. Mit einer emotionslosen Miene, als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt, packte er plötzlich den Arm des halberwachsenen Wraith, wirbelte ihn in der Luft herum. Ehe es sich der Schüler versah lag er auch schon auf dem feuchten Gras, die tödliche Hand mit dem Nährschlitz seines Mentors ruhte auf seiner Brust und nagelte ihn fest.

Schwer atmend und mit weit aufgerissenen Opalaugen starrte der Jugendliche seinen Ausbilder an. In seinem Geist erschien mit einem schmerzvollen Flackern wieder das Bild des Wissenschaftlers, der damals in ähnlicher Position über ihn gebeugt stand. Hämisch grinsend und bereit, jeden Moment sein Leben zu nehmen.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte sein Haupt, als wollte er den Gedanken damit aus seinem Kopf vertreiben. Jedes Mal kam dieses Bild wieder wenn er verlor und am Boden lag. Er konnte es kaum mehr ertragen und in seinem Geist machte sich immer mehr der Gedanke breit, er müsse gewinnen, komme was da wolle. Allein, damit sich das Szenario in seinem Kopf nicht mehr wiederholte! Diese verkrampfte Einstellung machte den jungen Wraith allerdings anfällig für taktische Fehler…

„_Du wirst niemals gewinnen wenn du dich weiterhin so stur verhältst und deine Wut immer die Oberhand gewinnen lässt! Sie lässt dich irrational handeln. Es ist nicht das erste Mal das ich dir das sagen muss."_

knurrte der Meister, als er die Hand langsam von der Brust des Schülers wegnahm und mit beiden Händen auf dem Rücken anfing, im Kreis seiner Schüler nach dem nächsten Sparringspartner zu suchen.

Als der lange, harte Trainingstag endlich zur Neige ging und sich der Himmel langsam in ein blutiges rot färbte, saß unser Lehrling mit den wasserblauen Augen auf einem großen Felsen unterhalb der Zweige eines mächtigen Baumes mit dunklen Blättern. Müde sah er den beiden Sonnen beim untergehen zu. Er hatte ein Knie zu sich gezogen und hielt es mit beiden Armen umschlossen, das Kinn auf den Unterarm gestützt. Der lange, untere Teil seiner Uniform lag wie fließendes Pech über dem Gestein. Er wollte gerade die Augen schließen und sich an dem Klang des im Wind rauschenden Blattwerkes erfreuen, als ihn ein raschelndes Geräusch hinter ihm herumfahren ließ.

„_Oh. Du bist es Bruder." _

Ertönte seine relativ helle Stimme, die allerdings von leiseren und dunkleren Untertönen begleitet wurde während er sprach. In seinen Träumen versunken war er unvorsichtig geworden. Es wäre ihm durchaus vorher möglich gewesen, die Ankunft seines Bruders in seinem Geiste zu spüren.

Der ebenfalls in schwarzer, ärmelloser Uniform gekleidete Wraith schritt langsam weiter durch das raschelnde Gras und ließ sich neben dem Blauäugigen auf dem Felsen nieder.

Auch er begann, die untergehenden Zwillingssonnen zu betrachten und dem Rauschen der Blätter zuzuhören.

„_Du hast vorhin unseren Mentor ganz schön ins Schwitzen gebracht, Rakesh._

_Er lag tatsächlich einmal im Gras!" _

unterbrach nach einer Weile der junge Wraith mit der ungewöhnlichen Augenfarbe die Stille und strich sich mit der Hand die drei kurzen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„_Weißt du… eigentlich konnte ich ihn mir nie liegend vorstellen. Ich dachte vor dem heutigen Tage immer er würde selbst beim Schlafen aufrecht stehen."_

fuhr er breit grinsend fort.

Sein Bruder sah ihn nun auch mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den gelben Augen an und ein kleines, grollendes Kichern entwich aus den Tiefen seiner Kehle.

Im Gegensatz zu unserem jugendlichen Wraith hatte er ein eher längliches Gesicht mit dichter zusammenstehenden Augen und trug einen kleinen, spitzen Kinnbart. Der junge Wraith mit den Opalaugen hatte sich schon oft gefragt, ob er sich irgendwann auch den Bart stehen lassen sollte, statt ihn stets zu entfernen, konnte sich bisher aber nie richtig dafür entscheiden.

„_Ich wunderte mich heute über mich selbst. Ich wollte ihn fallen sehen, unseren alten Meister… und es klappte nur zu gut."_

sprach Rakesh und ließ mit einem Ruck seines Kopfes die Nackenwirbel knacken. Danach begann er, mit den dunklen, festen Fingernägeln seiner linken Hand die Innenfläche der anderen zu kratzen.

„_Aber du weißt ja, dass ich schon als Wraithling nie besonders schüchtern war. Du erinnerst dich an damals, als ich auf dem Basisschiff aus unserem Raum geflohen bin? Die Drohnen konnten mich…"_

„…_erst zwei Korridore weiter einfangen… Ich weiß Rakesh, ich weiß."_

gab der Blauäugige mit einem halb scherzhaften und halb genervten Ton von sich.

Seine Augen wanderten wieder zu Rakeshs Händen, als das schabende Geräusch seines Kratzens lauter wurde.

„_Glaubst du, es juckt weil es sich öffnet,…dein Nährorgan?"_

Einen Moment hielt der Wraith mit dem spitzen Bart inne in seinen Bewegungen und starrte seinen Bruder entgeistert an. Langsam senkten sich die beiden Augenpaare der Brüder auf die Innenfläche von Rakeshs rechter Hand.

Man konnte sehen, dass seine weißgrüne Haut auf dem Handteller etwas unter dem Kratzen gelitten hatte, aber noch etwas Anderes war deutlich erkennbar…

eine dunkelgraue Linie, die vom unteren Ende der Lebenslinie bis fast hoch zwischen die beiden mittleren Finger reichte, und unmittelbar unter der Haut verlief. Noch hatte sich das Nährorgan nicht geöffnet, doch es würde wohl nicht mehr lange dauern, bis es durch die Oberfläche brach.

Das was Rakesh so juckte, war die Haut die sich über dem sich öffnen wollenden Schlitz immer mehr zu spannen begann!

Das Lachen des spitzbärtigen Wraith erfüllte die Abendluft.

„_Dann ist es war. Nach so langer Zeit passiert es endlich… wir werden erwachsen!_

_Also bin ich nicht nur der Erste, der unseren Mentor zum Erliegen brachte, sondern auch der Erste, der in der Lage ist, sich auf unsere Art zu nähren…"_

„_Auf unsere Art…? Noch ist es nicht unsere Art." _dachte der junge Wraith mit den drei kurzen Haarsträhnen und konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass sich dies wahrscheinlich alles bald ändern würde.

„_Ich kann mich erinnern…"_

begann er zu sprechen, den Blick auf seine eigene, noch keine Anzeichen eines sich-öffnenden Nährorganes zeigende Hand gerichtet.

„… _das wir es nicht erwarten konnten, erwachsen zu werden, als wir noch Wraithlinge waren. Wir wussten nicht, wozu dieses seltsame Ding an der Hand der Älteren gedacht war, aber wir wollten es auch unbedingt haben. Ich weiß noch genau wie wir uns mit dem roten Saft dieser merkwürdigen Früchte kleine Linien in die Handflächen gezeichnet haben…"_

Rakesh gab einen zustimmenden Grunzlaut von sich.

„_Sag… bist du denn…hungrig?"_

fragte der Blauäugige nach einer weiteren, kurzen Zeit der Stille und des Nachdenkens.

„_Vorhin war ich es."_

Rakesh zuckte mit den Achseln und sein Bruder horchte neugierig auf.

„_Aber dann habe ich gegessen wie all unsere Brüder. Seitdem könnte ich nicht sagen das ich mich hungrig oder irgendwie anders fühle."_

Wieder setzte die Stille zwischen ihnen ein, aber beide ließ dieses Thema im Inneren nicht los. Der blutrote Himmel hatte sich mittlerweile etwas verdunkelt und die grillenartigen Insekten, die auf dem Planeten heimisch waren, begannen ihr eigenartiges Lied zu zirpen.


	7. Kapitel 7 Umbruch

**Umbruch**

Seit dem Treffen im Abendrot waren etwa zwei Wochen vergangen.

Die Wraithschüler waren nun alle im Inneren der Ausbildungsbasis versammelt. Einige Minuten vorher hatten sie alle durch einen Gedankenimpuls, ausgesendet von ihrem Mentor, erfahren, dass sie sich in der großen Versammlungshalle zusammenfinden sollten. Nun saßen sie auf den organischen Sitzbänken, die mit einem spinnenwebenähnlichen Gewebe überzogen waren. Die Bänke lagen immer ein Stück höher, je weiter man die Reihen nach hinten verfolgte, sodass das ganze wie ein Hörsaal anmutete. Von oben fiel flackernd ein blaues Licht in den Raum, das den Platz vor den Bänken nur spärlich beleuchtete. Für Wraithaugen reichte es normalerweise völlig aus, da ihre Rasse ein gutes Sehvermögen selbst in der größten Dunkelheit besaß. Unser jugendlicher Wraith mit den Opalaugen allerdings tat sich öfters schwer, richtig in diesem Licht sehen zu können und saß daher stets mit zusammengekniffenen Augen da und konzentrierte sich, alles mitzubekommen.

Die membranartige Tür, die in die Halle führte, öffnete sich plötzlich. Alle ihre bisherigen Lehrer traten ein, angeführt von ihrem Mentor aus dem Basisschiff. Die mächtigen Wraith zeigen nach außen hin alle den gleichen, emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck und positionierten sich, begleitet von dem Geräusch quietschenden Leders, auf dem beleuchteten Platz vor ihren Schülern.

In den letzten Tagen war das juckende Gefühl in der rechten Handfläche bei sehr vielen der jungendlichen Wraith aufgetreten. Auch jetzt wo sie alle versammelt saßen, konnte man unschwer erkennen , dass sich fast alle von ihnen die Handinnenfläche kratzten.

Aus der Reihe der Lehrer trat nun wieder ihr Mentor nach vorne und wie es für ihn typisch war, begann er, mit nicht hörbaren Schritten vor der ersten Sitzreihe auf und ab zu laufen.

„_Wir ihr alle selbst bei euch feststellen könnt, meine Schüler, tritt bei euch eine Veränderung ein. Ihr wisst, wovon ich spreche."_

fauchte er und mit dem verklingen seiner letzten Worte blieb er stehen und hob für alle gut sichtbar die Hand mit dem Nährschlitz empor.

Der blauäugige Wraith fühlte einen leichten Kloß im Hals aufsteigen. Langsam glitt sein unsicherer Blick zu Rakesh, der direkt neben ihm saß. Das Nährorgan an seiner Hand war seit ein paar Tagen völlig geöffnet und der schmaler gewachsene Wraith musste feststellen, dass es nun genauso aussah wie das des Mentors. An dem Tag, als das Organ mitten im Kampftraining die Haut an Rakeshs Hand gesprengt hatte und sich mit einem feuchten Geräusch geöffnet hatte, waren die meisten seiner Brüder regelrecht blass vor Neid geworden. Ihr Ausbilder vom Basisschiff hatte mit einem stolzen und wissenden Grinsen im Gesicht die Hand untersucht, und sofort das weitere Training für diesen Tag abgesagt. Er hätte nun viel zu arrangieren, war das Letzte, was er an diesem Tag verkündet hatte, bevor er mit wehendem schwarzen Mantel zurück zur Basis gelaufen war.

Bei allen war mittlerweile die graue Linie auf den Handtellern gut zu erkennen, jedoch hatte sich bisher kein weiterer Nährschlitz bei einem der Jugendlichen aufgetan.

„_Ihr seid hier zusammengekommen, da ihr das Ende eurer Grundausbildung erreicht habt. _

_Mit dem Öffnen des Nährorganes werdet ihr zu wahren, erwachsenen Wraith, mit allem was dazugehört."_

Nach diesem Satz lenkte der Mentor seinen stolzen Blick kurz zu Rakesh, der wie festgefroren mit starrer Miene auf seinem Platz saß. Dann fuhr der Lehrer fort:

„_Schon morgen werden wir den lang ersehnten Weg zurück zum Basischiff antreten. Ihr dient von da an dem Schiff und tretet bei Zeiten zum ersten Mal vor eure Mutter, die Königin." _

Ein freudiges Fauchen ging durch die Reihen der Jugendlichen. Auch unserem blauäugigen Wraith schlug das Herz trommelnd gegen den Käfig seiner Rippen, als er daran dachte, zurückzukehren. Rakesh neben ihm verzog jedoch weiterhin keine Miene und als die Ansprache des Mentors und der anderen Lehrer endete, war er der Erste, der mit eisigem Augenausdruck aus dem Versammlungsraum rauschte.

„_Was ist mit ihm los?" _dachte sein blauäugiger Bruder, als er dem aus dem Türrahmen verschwindenden Rest der langen, schwarzen Uniform nachsah. _„Seit Tagen scheint er nur noch schlecht gelaunt zu sein.. Ich erkenne ihn nicht wieder.."_

In dieser Nacht lag unser junger Wraith noch lange wach auf seinem Bett aus Fellen und Lederdecken und dachte nach.

Morgen.

Morgen würden sie alle wieder zum Hive zurückkehren. Sein Nährorgan würde sich bald öffnen, alles würde sich verändern. Seine Berufung, seine Umgebung, die Art der Nahrungsaufnahme. Er konnte nicht sagen, dass er vor Letzterem allzu große Angst hatte. Es war eher ungewohnt. Er wusste einfach nicht, was auf ihn zukommen würde. Nach der Geburt hatten sie als Wraithlinge noch eine gewisse Schonzeit genossen. Auf der Basis angekommen allerdings wurden sie von Anfang an mit der Realität konfrontiert.

Der blauäugige, junge Wraith konnte sich noch gut daran entsinnen.

Er und die verwunderten anderen Kinder hatten sich damals in einem Unterrichtsraum wiedergefunden, indem sich ein zitterndes, halb nacktes Geschöpf , an Händen und Füßen mit aderartigen Schnüren an die Wand gefesselt, befand. Es hatte eine rosige Hautfarbe, merkwürdige braune, kurze Haare, ebenso braune Augen und keinerlei Gesichtsöffnungen an den Wangen besessen. Zudem hatte es viel mehr Haare am Körper gehabt. Trotzdem hatte es ihnen vom Körperbau sehr ähnlich gesehen… Die Kinder waren näher getreten, legten damals neugierig den Kopf zur Seite. Als einer seiner Brüder die Hand nach dem Wesen ausgestreckt hatte, um das „Fell" auf seinem Oberkörper zu berühren, versuchte die Kreatur schreiend auszuweichen. Noch verwirrender als das Erscheinungsbild des Wesens, fand der kleine, blauäugige Wraith zu diesem Zeitpunkt, dass der Geist der Kreatur keinerlei Farben und Gefühle zu ihnen sendete. Stattdessen hatte sie weiter Irgendetwas gebrüllt, was völlig anders Klang als die Sprache, die sie verwendeten. Als er und seine Brüder langsam Spaß daran gefunden hatten, dass komische Wesen zu verschrecken, trat einer der Lehrer durch die Tür. Er hatte einige Haare am Hinterkopf zu einem kleinen Zopf geflochten getragen und ein kreisrundes Tattoo hatte sein rechtes Auge geziert. Ansonsten hatte ihn der junge, blauäugige Wraith als sehr hager in Erinnerung.

Als er seine Augen mit den geschlitzten Pupillen auf die halbnackte Kreatur gerichtet hatte, war diese vor Angst völlig verstummt. Ein seltsamer Geruch war dem Wraith mit den wasserblauen Augen in diesem Moment in die Nase gestiegen. Ein Geruch nach… Feuchtigkeit….Schweiß….die Essenz der Furcht.

Damals tat der erwachsene Wraith zuerst nichts weiter, als ruhig neben dem Wesen zu stehen und zu erklären, das dies ein „Mensch" sei und wie er sich physisch von ihrer Art unterschied. Oft hatte er seine Hand benutzt, um seine Erklärungen mit einem Fingerzeig auf den jeweilig erklärten Part am Körper der Kreatur zu vereinfachen. Dann aber hatte er begonnen davon zu reden, wie sich Wraithkörper im Erwachsenenalter verändern würden. Er nannte es „die Reife", „die Wandlung" oder sprach vom „wahren Wraith´" werden. Das sie richtige Nahrung nicht mehr nähren würde und sie sich von Wesen wie dem in ihrer Klasse ernähren müssten, wenn die Zeit reif war. Und dann hatte er begonnen davon zu sprechen, wie das Nährorgan anatomisch aufgebaut war, von der Enzymblase in der Beuge des Armes, dem direkten Transfer von bestimmten Enzymen und Flüssigkeiten aus dem Körper der Menschen in ihr eigenes Blut als Nährungsprozess.

Ihm kam das alles damals noch unvorstellbar vor und als der Lehrer nach all seinen Erklärungen seine tödliche Handinnenfläche auf die Brust des Wesens gerammt hatte, hielten alle vor Spannung den Atem an. Im Raum hatte in diesem Moment völlige Stille geherrscht, nur das faszinierende Geräusch des Nährprozesses lag in der Luft und das ekstatische Fauchen des Lehrers.

Schon damals, als er dies zum ersten Mal überhaupt gesehen hatte, fühlte der außergewöhnliche, kleine Wraith kaum Mitleid mit der Kreatur, die immer weiter unter der Hand des Erwachsenen gealtert und dann nur noch als trockene Hülle übrig geblieben war. Er und seine Brüder hatten schon oft das Fleisch von Tieren gegessen und da sie das Wesen weder mental noch sprachlich verstehen konnten, erschien es ihnen ähnlich wie ein solches Tier. Und was war da schon groß der Unterschied?

Mit seinen Gedanken wieder in der Gegenwart angekommen, schüttelte sich der blauäugige Wraith die drei kurzen Strähnen mit einer ruckartigen Kopfbewegung aus dem Gesicht und drehte sich auf seine linke Körperseite. Dabei wanderten seine Augen über die ruhig daliegenden Geschwister, deren Schlafstätten dicht an dicht gereiht vor ihm lagen und dann zur Tür, an der die ganze Nacht eine Drohne stand und Wache hielt. Wie jedes Mal, wenn er eine der Drohnen beobachtete, ihre breiten Schultern, die weißen Dreads, die organischen, grauen Masken, machte sich eine Traurigkeit in seinem Inneren breit. Ein Gefühl, das er die letzten Jahre versucht hatte, zu unterdrücken.

„_Wenn ich morgen zurückkehre… werde ich ihn wiedersehen? Vielleicht ist er böse mit mir, weil ich nicht Lebewohl gesagt habe… aber ich konnte ja schließlich auch nicht. Er war nicht da."_

Viel weiter kam er allerdings nicht. Nach diesem letzten Gedanken gewannen die müden Augenlider den Kampf gegen das vor Aufregung pochende Herz und in seinem Geist wurde alles dunkel.

Am nächsten Morgen standen alle versammelt draußen in der weitläufigen Grassteppe, einige hundert Meter weit von der Ausbildungsbasis entfernt, die nun relativ klein am Horizont zu sehen war. Einer der großen, blauen Wraithkreuzer war soeben vor ihnen gelandet. Seine weiterlaufenden Triebwerke machten einen ordentlichen Lärm, sodass man sich wegen der Lautstärke nur noch per mentalem Kontakt verständigen konnte. Neben dem Krach entstand zudem ein sehr starker Wind, der vielen der jungendlichen Wraith die langen Haare wie einen weißen Vorhang über die Augen blies. Als sich die Luke als Einladung zum Eintreten öffnete, stolzierte altbekannte Mentor mit dem gezackten Tribal auf der Stirn als Erster den Steg hoch, den geistigen Impuls an seine Lehrlinge aussendend, das sie ihm folgen sollten. Mit einem Kloß im Hals trat unser junger Wraith ein, und ein merkwürdiges, aber irgendwie bekanntes Gefühl stieg in ihm auf, als er mit seinen Blicken aus den blauen Augen die Konturen des Schiffsinneren abtastete.

Als das voll besetzte Kreuzerschiff abhob und durch die Atmosphäre des Planeten drang,

sausten plötzlich wieder die vielen, weißen Sterne an den Fenstern nach Außen vorbei.

Der Mentor blickte stumm durch die Reihen seiner sitzenden Lehrlinge, als wartete er auf eine Reaktion. Dann aber musste er mit zufriedenem Wraithgrinsen feststellen, dass sie stumm blieben und im Stillen das altbekannte Bild von damals genossen. Im Inneren hatte er schon erwartet, sie würden wieder wie die Wraithlinge, die sie damals gewesen waren, aufspringen um Nasen und Hände an die Scheibe zu pressen. Aber dafür hatte er sie mittlerweile zu gut erzogen… oder konnten sie die Hände nicht an die Fenster pressen, weil sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt waren, sie zu kratzen? Ihm gefiel die erste Variante am besten.

Währenddessen pumpte das Herz in der Brust unseres jungen Wraith wie wild heißes Blut durch seine Adern in Erwartung dessen, was nun alles kommen würde. Es war schließlich nicht mehr weit bis zum Basischiff ! Er konnte bereits das leichte Flackern fremder Gedanken in seinem Kopf spüren. „_Den anderen muss es sicher genauso gehen_" dachte der Blauäugige und versuchte, nicht an seine fast unaushaltbar juckende, rechte Hand zu denken. Ein plötzliches, kurzes Knurren neben ihm trug noch dazu bei, es zu vergessen. Neben ihm saß sein Lieblingsbruder Rakesh, sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger einer Hand den Nasenrücken haltend, die Augen geschlossen und völlig in dieser Pose versteinert.

„_Rakesh…?"_

Der Kopf des Spitzbärtigen fuhr desorientiert nach oben und bald fanden seine gelben Augen die blauen seines Bruders.

„_Was?"_

fauchte er leicht wütend. Sein Gegenüber konnte nun erkennen, dass die Stirn, nein, die komplette HAUT, Rakeshs vor Schweiß glänzte.

„_Dein Verhalten macht mir Sorgen. Du warst noch nie so… schlecht gelaunt und angespannt. Wie fühlst du dich? Du siehst nicht gut aus."_

Ein kurzes, bösartiges Lachen entstieg seiner Kehle. Seine Augen starrten ins Leere.

„_Oh… ihr anderen könnt noch gar keine Ahnung haben wie ich mich fühle, glaub mir. Und jetzt…"_

Er begab sich wieder in seine vorherige Haltung und schloss die Augen.

„…_lass mir bitte wieder meine Ruhe."_

Als unser junger Wraith Rakesh den Gefallen tat und nicht mehr weiter nachfragte, lehnte er sich in den organischen, blauen Sitz zurück und ließ seinen Hinterkopf an die Stuhllehne sinken. Plötzlich konnte er sich denken, was seinen Bruder so veränderte. _„Rakesh hat recht. Wir anderen werden das wohl erst verstehen, wenn wir es selbst erleben." _dachte er bei sich und sah weiter den vorbeiziehenden Sternen zu.


	8. Kapitel 8 Farbe des Meeres

**Farbe des Meeres**

Lo´rey stand seit Stunden stocksteif, das lange Betäubungsgewehr in der rechten Hand, an seinem alten Platz am Ende des Korridors zum Westflügel des großen Basisschiffes. Seine hässliche, graue Drohnenmaske hatte nicht nur den Nachteil, dass sie ihm jegliche Individualität raubte, sondern hatte durchaus auch Vorteile! So hatte es niemand bemerkt, als er zwischendurch einfach im Stehen eingeschlafen war. Er war gerade wieder erwacht und noch etwas schlaftrunken, als er auf einmal das Gefühl hatte, durch das geistige Netzwerk der Wraith mehr Bilder und Stimmen wahrzunehmen als sonst. Besucher aus einem anderen Basisschiff? Er konzentrierte sich stärker auf die neuen mentalen Kontakte um Genaueres zu erfahren. In seinem Geist schwebte er duch ein Labyrinth aus Eindrücken, Gefühlen, Bildern und Stimmen. Als er plötzlich Signale eines bestimmten Bewusstseins empfing, das ihm merkwürdig vertraut schien, lief ihm ein prickelnder Schauer das Rückrad hinab und seine Augen weiteten sich hinter der Maske. War es möglich, das heute der Tag war, an dem sie zurückkehrten?

Er hoffte, dass er sich das alles nicht nur einbildete oder gar noch schlief und träumte! Es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er davon geträumt hatte, sein kleiner Freund mit den blauen Augen käme zu ihm zurück. In diesen Träumen stand Lo´rey meist direkt vor einem Wraithkreuzer im Schiffshangar, dessen Luke offen stand, und sein kleiner Kobold kam stets herausgelaufen, noch in derselben Kindergestalt wie damals, und grinste ihn freudig an.

Seit die Drohne vor 20 Jahren vom Ausdünnen zurückgekehrt war und voller Entsetzen feststellen musste, dass sein kleiner Schützling fort war, hatte er sich wieder gefühlt wie damals. Leer… und furchtbar alleine.

Lo´rey erforschte noch eine Weile das so vertraut wirkende Bewusstsein mit seinem Geist. Es hatte sich verändert, war gereift, aber es sendete noch die gleichen Farben und Bilder aus wie damals. Es gab keinen Zweifel mehr für ihn, dass sich der „Kleine" an Bord befand, und Lo´reys Herz hüpfte wie wild in seinem breiten Brustkorb. Als plötzlich auch noch die Stimme einer seiner Kommandanten in seinem Kopf ertönte und ihm und ein paar anderen Drohnenbrüdern befahl, sich im Schiffshangar in Formation aufzustellen, kam der Krieger dem Ruf nur allzu gerne nach. Er bewegte sich so schnell ihn seine (vom Stehen steifen) Beine tragen konnten, durch den dunkelblauen Korridor mit den gelben Lichtern und schlug den Weg Richtung Hangar ein.

In der Zwischenzeit senkte sich langsam die Luke des Kreuzers auf den dunkelgrauen Boden des Schiffshangars innerhalb des Basisschiffes. Angeführt von ihrem Mentor traten der blauäugige Wraith, der finster dreinschauende Rakesh und all ihre Brüder hervor. Im Kegel des aus der Luke bis in den Hangar fallenden Lichtes stand bereits wartend ein Kommandant, seine gelben Augen leicht zusammengekniffen. Er hatte sehr breite Wangenknochen und unter denen ein senkrechtes Tattoo in drei Linien verlief.

Der Mentor der Jugendlichen blieb einen Moment vor ihm stehen. Es bedurfte keinerlei Worte. Beide tauschten einen hoheitsvollen Blick aus und der andere Kommandant machte mit seinem Arm eine Geste die geradezu sagte „Bitte hier entlang".

Böse schnaubend und mit gesenktem Kopf war Rakesh wiedermal der Erste, der der Aufforderung folge leistete und (natürlich ein paar Schritte hinter ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer!) in die angewiesene Richtung stapfte.

Der junge Wraith mit den Opalaugen hielt noch einen Moment inne und ließ seine Blicke durch den Hangar gleiten, so wie er es vorher auch schon im Kreuzer getan hatte. Ja, so ähnlich hatte er es noch in Erinnerung. Die Decke lag wie ein schwarzes Gewölbe über ihnen, graue Plattformen und Brücken dienten als Landeplätze und Gehwege, unter denen ein tiefer Abgrund klaffte. Die Wände waren mit großen Höhlen und Löchern versehen wie wurmstichiges Holz, in denen die Jäger bis zu ihrem nächsten Einsatz ruhten. Der Wind, der von den immernoch laufenden Triebwerken des Kreuzers kam, heulte wie ein Gespenst als er an den Wandöffnungen vorbeizog. _„Ich muss mich beeilen." _Dachte der Blauäugige auf einmal, als er sah, dass er wieder der Letzte war, der noch beim Schiff stand und die anderen schon mehrere Meter weit vor ihm liefen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass rechts und links neben der laufenden Gruppe jeweils eine gerade Reihe Drohnen stand, die zum Salut eine Faust auf die Brust gelegt hatten. Sie sahen alle völlig symmetrisch aus, fast wie Statuen. Als er begann, schneller zu gehen, um wieder Anschluss an seine Brüder zu bekommen, durchzucken ihn auf einmal ein bekanntes Gefühl.

Helle Farben.

Große Kraft.

Innere Ruhe.

Das Auge des Sturms.

_Lo´rey._

Wie vor eine unsichtbare Wand gelaufen blieb er stehen , drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und beobachtete eine der Drohnen, die links neben ihm stand und mit ihrer Maske genauso aussah wie alle anderen. Aber dieser Drohne ging nun ein leichtes Zucken durch den Körper, als ihn der junge Wraith mit seinen seeblauen Augen fixierte und sich ein Satz in ihrem Geist bildete: _„Du bist es... nicht wahr, Lo´rey?" _. Dann aber rief der genervte Mentor nach seinem ewig trödelnden Schüler und dieser musste gehorchen und folgen. Mit einem letzten Blick über die Schulter machte sich der Blauäugige auf den Weg, sein seidenes, weißes Haar, das bis zur Hüfte fiel, schwebte im Wind seiner Bewegungen. 

Lo´rey allerdings blieb weiterhin eingefroren in seiner salutierenden Haltung stehen wie die anderen seiner Brüder. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Sein Schützling war zurückgekehrt und hatte ihn wiedererkannt. Und es war sogar fast so abgelaufen wie in seinen merkwürdigen Träumen.

Er war tatsächlich aus dem Kreuzer gestiegen und der Drohnenkrieger war da, um ihn zu empfangen. Nur sein Äußeres hatte sich – im Gegensatz zu seiner kindlichen Traumgestalt – verändert. „_Nach zwanzig Jahren ist das ja auch kein Wunder"_ musste die Drohne schmunzelnd feststellen. Lo´rey war aufgefallen, dass er wirklich nicht besonders groß geworden war, denn als er vor ihm gestanden hatte, war er etwa einen ganzen Kopf kleiner gewesen als der Krieger. Aber seine Aura hatte umso beeindruckender gewirkt. Lo´rey war außerdem erleichtert, das sein Kleiner sich nicht zu einer Drohne entwickelt hatte. Das würde ihm einiges ersparen. Als er dort stand und auf den Befehl zur Auflösung der Formation wartete, hatte sich das Bild des ovalen Gesichtes mit den großen, meerblauen Augen nochimmer tief in seine Seele gebrannt.

„_Ihr erinnert euch an eurer Quartier, als ihr noch Kinder wart?"_

fragte der Mentor mit emotionsloser Stimme, als die Gruppe der jugendlichen Wraith sich wieder in dem Saal befand, in dem sie geboren worden war.

„_Richtet euch hier ein, bis ihr in ein paar Tagen weitere Instruktionen von mir erhaltet. Und nun entschuldigt mich, ich habe noch einige wichtige Angelegenheiten zu erledigen."_

Und mit diesem Satz drehte sich der Mentor auf der Sohle um und verließ mit rauschendem Mantel den Saal, eine Schar verdatterter, junger Wraith zurücklassend.

„_Und ich dachte, wir würden jetzt unsere Mutter, die Königin sehen. Stattdessen sind wir hier eingesperrt wie früher."_

murmelte einer der Brüder enttäuscht an der Seite des Blauäugigen.

„_Ja. Das dachte ich auch."_

gab dieser nur geistesabwesend zurück. Ihm machte der Aufenthalt in dem altbekannten Saal oder das nach hinten verschobene Treffen mit der Königin am wenigsten Kopfzerbrechen. In seinem Kopf hatten zur Zeit nur drei Dinge Platz:

Lo´rey, das Verhalten von Rakesh und…. OH GOTT warum hörte die verdammte Hand nicht endlich auf zu jucken?

Als am späten Abend der lange Tisch für die Jugendlichen mit allerlei Fleischsorten und traubenähnlichen Früchten gedeckt wurde, ließen sie sich nicht lange aufhalten und nahmen entlang der Tafel Platz. Sie hatten seit dem frühen morgen nichts mehr gegessen und waren sehr dankbar für das Mahl. Alle saßen nun nebeneinander, sprachen amüsiert und aufgeregt darüber, was wohl alles in den nächsten Tagen passieren würde oder wie ihre Mutter die Königin wohl aussah und pflückten sich dabei die kleinen, runden Früchte von den Reben und nagten mit spitzen Zähnen das Fleisch von den Knochen.

Auch unser junger Wraith kämpfte gerade mit einem trockenen Brocken Fleisch in seinem Mund, als ihm Rakesh auffiel , der am Ende der langen Tafel saß, und den er nur noch wie gebannt anstarren konnte.

Einem seiner Brüder fiel auf, das der Blauäugige nun völlig verstummt war.

„_Was ist mit dir?"_

fragte er den abwesenden Wraith mit den drei kurzen Haarsträhnen, als dieser ihm mit einem Gedankenimpuls ein verwirrtes _„Sieh dir nur Rakesh an!"_ in den Geist dringen ließ.

Der Wraith mit dem voll entwickelten Nährorgan saß wie alle anderen da und aß. Ungewöhnlich war aber, WIE er dies tat! Auf dem Platz vor ihm türmte sich ein Berg an Speisen, über dem er mit gebeugtem Oberkörper saß. In beiden Händen hielt er eine gebratene Beinkeule, von denen er abwechselnd abbiss, ließ dann eine davon wieder fallen, um sich eine handvoll der kleinen Früchte in den noch vollen Mund nachzustopfen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis auchnoch der letzte seiner Brüder das Szenario mitbekam und bald waren 18 gelbe und 1 blaues Augenpaar allein auf Rakesh gerichtet.

Als der spitzbärtige Wraith nach einigen weiteren Minuten des Schlingens bemerkte, dass er angestarrt wurde, hielt er inne und schenkte seinen Brüdern nacheinander einen giftigen Blick.

„_Was starrt ihr so? Schaut gefälligst woanders hin!"_

Schnaubte er und biss noch einmal von der Keule ab. Doch als er den Bissen runtergeschluckt hatte, betrachtete er sie ärgerlich und warf sie daraufhin vor Wut fauchend an die Wand, sodass seine Brüder erschreckt zusammenzuckten. Der Rest seines Essens vor ihm folgte der Keule nach einem gezielten Schwung seines Armes ebenfalls auf den kalten Fußboden.

„_Ha ! Ich werde euch nicht weiter mit meinem Verhalten belästigen! Das ich diesen Müll hier esse bringt sowieso gar nichts mehr! Reine Zeitverschwendung!"_

knurrte Rakesh und erhob sich vom Stuhl. Wutschnaubend warf er sich auf seinen Schlafplatz, der sich in einer extra für diesen Zweck erschaffenen Ausbuchtung in einer Wand befand und mit Fellen ausgelegt war.

Einen Moment noch blieben die Blicke auf ihm haften und bohrten sich wie Pfeile in seinen Rücken, dann begannen die meisten langsam weiter zu essen. Dem kleineren Wraith mit den blauen Augen allerdings war der Appetit schlagartig vergangen.

Rakesh war den ganzen Rest des Tages in derselben Position liegen geblieben und langsam legten sich auch die anderen zum Ausruhen nieder.

Unser junger Wraith hatte es aufgegeben, mit seinem Bruder über dessen Benehmen reden zu wollen und schloß die Augen, um seinen Geist im Schiff schweifen zu lassen. Er hatte sich wie die anderen entkleidet und lag nun nurnoch in einer schwarzen, leichten Stoffhose und ebenso schwarzem Unterhemd da, das dunkle Fell auf dem er lag wärmte angenehm seinen Rücken. Nach einigem suchen fand sein Kopf endlich den Link zu dem Bewusstsein, dass er gesucht hatte!

„_Lo´rey. Hörst du mich?"_

„_Ich höre dich, kleiner Wraith."_

Ein kaltes Kribbeln lief über die milchweiße Haut des Blauäugigen, als in der Dunkelheit seines Geistes Lo´reys raue Stimme ertönte, als stünde er direkt neben ihm.

„_Ich hatte Recht. Das vorhin im Hangar warst DU. Es ist schön, deine Stimme wiederzuhören. Ich hatte erst Angst davor, du würdest wütend auf mich sein."_

„_Ha ha ha. Ich? Wütend?"_

Lo´rey hatte Recht. Schon damals war er immer sehr ruhig im Inneren gewesen und war nie leicht zu verärgern. Sein Name passte wirklich wunderbar zu ihm. Von Außen verströmte er unbändige Kraft durch seinen muskulösen Körperbau, genau wie der Strudel eines Wirbelsturmes. Aber von Innen glich er tatsächlich dem Sturmauge, indem es stets windstill und sicher war. Der Blauäugige musste bei dem Gedanken schmunzeln.

„_Ah. So denkst du also über mich. Du vergisst, dass ich dich hören kann."_

lachte Lo´rey und fast war es unserem jungen Wraith etwas peinlich, dass er nicht daran gedacht hatte.

„_Aber um auf das Thema zurückzukommen: Ich war nicht wütend auf dich. Ich wusste, dass ihr bald zur Ausbildungsbasis übersiedeln würdet, so wie ich damals und viele andere Wraithlinge vor uns. Ich hatte nur nicht gedacht, dass es so rasch geschehen würde und dann auch noch als ich nicht an Bord unseres Basischiffes war. Ich habe dich vermisst, du kleiner Kobold."_

„_Ich bin nicht mehr klein, Lo´rey! Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sich mein Nährorgan komplett öffnet. Ich kann schon Risse an der Haut erkennen."_

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann fuhr der Blauäugige fort:

„_Jedenfalls… kam es für mich damals alles auch sehr überraschend. Ich hätte dich gerne noch einmal gesehen. Ich konnte dir ja nicht mal mehr meinen Namen nennen bevor ich weggebracht wurde."_

„_Hrrrm. Immer wenn ich an dich dachte, hatte ich stets den Namen im Kopf von dem ich finde, dass er wie für dich gemacht ist."_

„_Und der wäre?"_

„…_.Ma´thu…"_

… _Farbe des Meeres…_

Der Klang und die Bedeutung dieses Namens gefiel dem jungen Wraith um einiges Besser, als der Name, der ihm eine Weile nach seiner Geburt per Gedankenimpuls gegeben worden war. Sein eigentlicher Name bedeutete übersetzt etwa „kleiner Schatten".

„_Du hast Recht, dieser Name passt nicht zu dir. Du hast zwar einen kleineren Körperbau beibehalten, aber was dich mit einem Schatten verbinden soll ist mir ein Rätsel."_

anscheinend hatte Lo´rey wieder alles mitgehört.

„_Für mich bleibst du Ma´thu."_

„_Ja. Nenn mich von nun an so, es gefällt mir gut. Sag Lo´rey… ist es möglich, dass wir uns bald wieder sehen?"_

„_Vielleicht kann ich einen meiner Brüder, der bei euch Wache hält, wieder dazu bringen, die Plätze mit mir zu tauschen. Das habe ich damals auch schon getan. Aber ich denke, dass es dir auch demnächst gestattet wird, dich alleine im Schiff zu bewegen. Spätestens dann könnten wir uns sehen. Vorerst muss das hier genügen."_


	9. Kapitel 9 Der wahre Lo rey

**Der wahre Lo´rey**

Es waren nun zwei Tage seit der Ankunft der jungen Wraith vergangen.

Der Mentor war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht, nur zwei Drohnen hielten stumm Wache am Ausgang aus dem Saal und ließen den Nachwuchs nicht nach draußen. An diesem Tag aber erschien ein Wissenschaftler, um sich die jeden Tag größer werdende Anzahl an sich öffnenden Nährschlitzen anzusehen.

Nachdem er bereits einige junge Wraith untersucht hatte, stand er nun vor Ma´thu und betrachtete argwöhnisch die dunkelgraue Linie, in der schon ganz deutliche Risse zu sehen waren. Langsam zog der Wissenschaftler mit seinem klauenbesetzten Daumen und Zeigefinger die Haut an der Handinnenfläche des jungen Wraith auseinander. Mit einem kaum hörbaren Geräusch, das klang als würde man vorsichtig ein Blatt Papier zerreißen, öffnete sich das Organ wie eine blühende Blume. Es blutete nicht, da die Haut über dem Schlitz bereits seit Tagen ausgetrocknet war. Verwundert führte Ma´thu die Hand vor sein Gesicht, betrachtete abwechselnd den Handrücken und dann wieder die Handfläche mit der rosafarbenen Öffnung.

Der Wissenschaftler grinste breit, erhob wieder sein Kinn und blickte sich in den Reihen der Sprösslinge um. Sein langer Kinnbart und sein Haar wippten bei jeder Kopfbewegung leicht mit. Plötzlich trat Rakesh neben ihn. Seine Haut war übermäßig verschwitzt und hatte eine kränkliche, graugrüne Farbe angenommen. Sein Haar war ungepflegt und zerzaust, denn er hatte es seit seiner Ankunft nicht mehr gekämmt.

„_Wann?"_

fauchte er den Wissenschaftler von der Seite an. Dieser gab keine Antwort von sich, sondern legte den Kopf schräg um anzudeuten, dass er nicht ganz verstand was der junge Wraith von ihm wollte.

„_Nahrung. Wann bekommen wir endlich RICHTIGE Nahrung?"_

verbesserte Rakesh und wirkte aufgewühlt und ungeduldig. Seine Nährhand zitterte.

„_Ich verstehe."_

Begann der Wissenschaftler zu sprechen.

„_Eure erste Nährung findet statt, wenn alle die Wandlung durchlaufen haben. Dies ist Tradition."_

„_UND WIE LANGE SOLL ICH DARAUF NOCH WARTEN?"_

_heulte Rakesh laut auf, dass alle anderen im Raum zusammenschreckten. _

„_Ich war der Erste, der seine Reife erreicht hat! Ich bin so hungrig… ich ertrage es nicht mehr…! Ich brauche JETZT Nahrung!"_

Der Wissenschaftler blieb mit völlig unbeeindrucktem Gesichtsausdruck vor dem tobenden Wraith stehen.

„_Ich sagte doch: Eure erste Nährung findet statt, wenn alle die Wandlung durchlaufen haben. Bis dahin ist dies ein Test deines Willens. Der Hunger eines erwachsenen Wraith ist sein schlimmster Feind und auch seine größte Schwachstelle. Er bereitet Schmerzen, die sich anfühlen, als würde der ganze Körper verbrennen. Besonders für junge Wraith, die den Hunger zum ersten Mal spüren, ist es sehr schwierig diesen zu ertragen. Wenn du erst lernst, das dein Geist manchmal die Qualen des Fleisches lindern kann, wenn du ihn richtig einsetzt, kannst du Krisensituationen leichter überstehen."_

Diese Rede verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Als der Wissenschaftler auf der Sohle kehrt machte, um sich seinen anderen „Patienten" zuzuwenden. Stand Rakesh mit steinerner Miene da, unfähig, noch irgendwelche Widerworte zu geben. Ma´thu hatte wie alle anderen jungen Wraith im Saal alles mitbekommen und bekam Mitleid mit seinem Lieblingsbruder, der wirkte wie ein Häuflein Elend und für den er nichts tun konnte. Auf der anderen Seite machte ihn das leere Gefühl nervös, das sich von seiner Magengegend langsam auf den ganzen Körper ausweitete…

In der nächsten Nacht…

„_Ma´thu…hey…Ma´thu!"_

Die blauen Augen des jungen Wraith öffneten sich schläfrig.

Wieso war es denn so pechschwarz im Saal? Ah, es war ja noch Schlafenszeit und alle Lichter ausgeschaltet!

„_Wach auf, kleiner Wraith!"_

erklang es wieder in seinem Geist. Diesmal setzte sich Ma´thu auf und blickte in die Dunkelheit. Er verfluchte seine seltsamen Augen dafür, dass er nicht in der Lage war, wie die anderen in diesen Lichtverhältnissen noch gut sehen zu können.

„_Lo´rey? Bist du hier?"_

„_Ja. Ich habe meinen Bruder fortgeschickt um seine Nachtwache zu übernehmen. Er hielt mich nun für völlig verrückt, war aber froh sich an meiner Stelle schlafen legen zu können. Komm ruhig zu mir, ich stehe direkt an der Tür."_

Auf einmal verwandelte sich die ruhige Schläfrigkeit in Ma´thu in Freude und Aufgeregtheit.

Langsam tastete seine Hand unter dem schwarzen Fell, auf dem er geschlafen hatte, hin und her. Ah, da war es ja! Der junge Wraith zog vorsichtig eine kleine Apparatur hervor, die aussah wie ein kleiner, weißer Ball und die etwa faustgroß war. Als er mit dem Daumen einen kleinen Knopf an der Seite eindrückte, fing die Kugel an zu leuchten. Sie spendete nicht viel Licht, aber es reichte Ma´thu, um sich besser orientieren zu können. Dieses kleine Gerät hatte er schon damals auf dem Ausbildungsplaneten zusammengebastelt und es war für ihn seitdem zu einem ständigen Begleiter in der Dunkelheit geworden. Er hatte den wissenschaftlichen Unterricht damals schon immer sehr gemocht und sich sogleich daran gemacht, die kleine Kugel zu basteln, als er endlich die nötigen Grundkenntnisse besaß.

Zugegeben war dies noch die Arbeit eines blutigen Anfängers und nicht schwer zu nachzumachen, aber er war trotz allem stolz darauf.

Langsam und leise tappte er mit nackten Füßen durch den Saal. Seine Brüder schliefen fest auf ihren Betten in den Wandkuhlen. Er wollte sie auf keinen Fall wecken. Jetzt wo Lo´rey da war, sollte sie keiner stören.

Kurze Zeit später fand er sich vor dem großen Drohnenkrieger wieder, der ihn etwa 30 cm überragte. Er hielt die Leuchtkugel in seiner linken Hand ein wenig weiter nach oben, damit er ihn besser sehen konnte. Das Licht tanzte auf seinem Gesicht und in seinen Augen, die wie ein Opal darin badend die Farbe zu wechseln schienen.

„_Lass uns mental miteinander sprechen, damit niemand aufwacht."_

schlug Ma´thu vor ohne die Lippen zu bewegen. Lo´rey willigte ein. Im Licht der Kugel zeichnete sich auf der Oberfläche der grauen Maske ein raues Muster ab. Die dunklen Nerven in der membranartigen Oberfläche der Tür hinter ihm wirkten wie die Äste eines Baumes.

Die große Hand des Drohnenkriegers fuhr langsam nach vorne und erfasste Ma´thus Nährhand, um sich die Innenseite zu betrachten.

„_Ich kann sehen, dass du nun vollständig erwachsen bist."_

sprach Lo´reys dunkle Stimme nach einer Weile im Kopf des Blauäugigen.

Langsam fuhr er mit seinen Fingern über die Furchen des Nährschlitzes. Er tat dies sehr sanft und es schien als hätte er völlige Kontrolle über seine scharfen, dunklen Fingernägel. Es war die Zärtlichkeit eines Raubtieres.

Die direkte Berührung des empfindlichen Organes sendete kleine, prickelnde Schauer über Ma´thus Haut. „ Ein recht angenehmes Gefühl", dachte der blauäugige Wraith bei sich, und konnte gerade noch so verhindern, dass seiner Kehle ein wohliges Schnurren entwich. Er verfluchte seine Gedanken allerdings wieder, als er Lo´reys amüsiertes Lachen in seinem Kopf vernahm. Er musste endlich besser daran denken, dass der Drohnensoldat alles mithören konnte!

Die beiden so unterschiedlichen Wraith standen noch eine ganze Weile voreinander, sprachen über allgemeine, nichts sagende Dinge. Zwischendurch herrschte immer mal wieder eine Zeit des Schweigens, die nur durch die Schlafgeräusche der jungen Wraith um sie herum gebrochen wurde. Hätte ein Dritter neben Lo´rey und Ma´thu gestanden, so hätte er die Anspannung zwischen den beiden deutlich spüren können. Aber weder der Smalltalk noch die Schweigeminuten waren für beide unangenehm. Sie genossen in erster Linie die Zweisamkeit, die nach all den vielen Jahren wieder zwischen ihnen herrschte. Eine Sache hatte sich Ma´thu allerdings damals schon vorgenommen, seinen großen Freund zu fragen, wenn er ihn wieder sehen würde. Die Neugier loderte plötzlich hinter seinen blauen Augen, als er die Stille mit seiner Stimme unterbrach.

„_Weißt du, damals als Wraithling dachte ich immer, dass die Masken von den Soldaten keine Masken wären. Ich dachte immer, es wären eure Gesichter. Sehr töricht, ich weiß."_

Wieder ertönte ein raues, kehliges Lachen von Lo´reys Seite.

„_Ha ha ha. So töricht ist das nicht einmal, mein kleiner Wraith. Ich komme mir mittlerweile vor, als wäre die Maske tatsächlich mein Gesicht.."_

„_Ich würde… sehr gerne einmal dein richtiges Gesicht sehen…"_

kam es aus Ma´thu nur so herausgesprudelt, kaum das der Krieger seinen Satz beendet hatte.

Schweigen.

„_Unsere Befehlshaber befürworten das Abnehmen der Maske nicht, Ma´thu. Ich könnte Schwierigkeiten bekommen, sollte ich sie abnehmen."_

„_Es ist niemand von Belang hier. Bitte…ich möchte den wahren Lo´rey sehen."_

Wieder setzte die Stille ein.

Der Drohnenkrieger war sich nicht sicher, was er tun sollte. Er hatte nicht wirklich Angst davor, man könnte ihn bei der Abnahme der Maske erwischen. Was ihm wirklich Angst machte, war das Offenlegen seines Gesichtes vor einem anderen Wraith. So viele Jahre hatte er diese Maske getragen… So viele Jahre war er unauffällig im Heer der gleich aussehenden Drohnen untergegangen, dass ihm das „im Mittelpunkt stehen" nicht mehr behagte. „_Soweit hat die Gehirnwäsche mich schon gebracht." _ dachte er leicht nervös.

„_Nur einen kurzen Augenblick. Du kannst sie sofort wieder aufsetzen…"_

versuchte es Ma´thu weiter, nachdem sich der Spieß umgedreht hatte und er diesmal alles mit angehört hatte, was Lo´rey so bedrückte.

„_Einverstanden.."_

sprach der Drohnenkrieger nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden der Bewegungslosigkeit und lehnte das lange Betäubungsgewehr an die membranartige Tür hinter ihm, um beide Hände frei zu haben.

Seine Hände wanderten an den Hinterkopf. Langsam öffnete er den Griff der drei oktopusartigen Arme der organischen Maske, wobei ein schmatzendes Geräusch erklang.

Ma´thu musste verwundert feststellen, dass sich die Maske wehrte, abgenommen zu werden. Auch als sie Lo´rey ganz abgenommen hatte, zuckte die noch in seinen Händen, die langen Fangarme schwangen leicht nach rechts und links.

Langsam strich Ma´thu seine drei kurzen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, als seine Augen von den Händen und der Maske hinauf zum Gesicht des Drohnenkriegers glitten.

Lo´reys gelbe Schlangenaugen sahen den jungen Wraith fast fragend an. Er war sich der Attraktivität seines Gesichtes selbst nichtmehr sicher, so lang war es her, dass er sich selbst hatte betrachten können. Dann aber konnte er in Ma´thus Geist lesen, dass sich der junge Wraith den Krieger fast genauso vorgestellt hatte.

Behutsam glitten die wasserblauen Blicke über die dunkel umrandeten Augen Lo´reys, seine hohen Wangenknochen bis hinab zu dem etwas breiteren Kinn, das seinem Gesicht eine gewisse Kantigkeit verlieh. Er trug einen etwas längeren Kinnbart, in den drei Ringe eingeflochten waren. Hinter seinen Dreads, die wie die Mähne eines Löwen sein grünes Gesicht umrandeten, erkannte Ma´thu, dass sein Freund einen Ohrring trug, der aussah wie ein breiter Knochensplitter. Alles verlieh ihm den Ausdruck von Stärke, die Aura eines wilden Jägers.

„_Ich erinnere mich wieder. Damals nach der Grundausbildung, als ich zum ersten Mal die Maske aufsetzen sollte, habe ich mir diesen Ohrring angelegt und den Bart so geflochten. Vielleicht auch deswegen, weil es so untypisch für einen Wraith ist. Es war so etwas wie eine letzte Rebellion bevor ich in der Masse unterging. Ich dachte wenn ich wüsste, dass ich unter der Maske völlig anders aussehe als die anderen, würde mir das doch noch ein wenig Individualität lassen."_

Der blauäugige Wraith, der erst völlig fasziniert dagestanden hatte, fühlte nun im Inneren tiefste Bewunderung für den großen Drohnensoldaten. Er würde sich immer in irgendeiner Weise von der Masse abheben, er war anders. Und das obwohl man immer versucht hatte, ihn in eine Rolle hineinzudrücken. Keine andere Drohne hätte ihn damals gerettet und sich somit dem Befehl eines Höherrangigeren widersetzt. Lo´rey hatte es wie selbstverständlich getan.

Das Herz des blauäugigen Wraith trommelte einen schnellen Takt in seiner Brust. Irgendetwas geschah mit den beiden, je näher sie sich nach der langen Zeit wieder kennen lernten. Und es fühlte sich … anders an, als die Freundschaft die die beiden damals verbunden hatte. Es war merkwürdig und spannend zugleich für den jungen Wraith, ein dunkler, magnetischer Strudel, aus dem er seine Gefühle nicht mehr herausziehen konnte. Es war schwer für ihn, diese noch nie erlebte Welle an Emotionen einzuordnen….

Lo´reys gelbe Augen wanderten unruhig hin und her, als der blauäugigen Wraith vor ihm plötzlich angespannt wirkte und schwieg. Dann aber, als er die Emotionen tief in Ma´thu lesen konnte, wurden seine Augen sanft wie die eines müden Löwen.

Langsam drehte sich der Wraith mit den Opalaugen um, um zu seinem Schlafplatz zurückzukehren.

Es bedurfte in dieser Nacht keine weiteren Worte denn was soeben geschehen war, war wie ein ausgetauschtes Bekenntnis von beiden Seiten, ein stilles Verstehen, dass beide Herzen von da an im gleichen Takt schlagen ließ. Als Ma´thu langsam einschlief, während der Drohnenkrieger weiter über ihn und seine Brüder wachte, verfolgten ihn die sanften, gelben Augen noch bis tief in seine Träume hinein.


	10. Kapitel 10 Das Recht des Stärkeren

**Das Recht des Stärkeren**

Es waren weitere Tage vergangen und nun hatte sich bei jedem der Wraithnachkommen das Nährorgan vollständig geöffnet.

Bei Vielen hatte sich mittlerweile eine ähnlich ruppige Art eingestellt, wie es zuvor bei Rakesh der Fall gewesen war. Auch bei Ma´thu hatte sich das zuerst leere Gefühl in der Magengegend in ein rasendes Feuer verwandelt, dass alles in ihm aufzuzehren schien und auch für ihn war es schwierig geworden, einen klaren Verstand zu behalten. _„Hungrig. So hungrig…"_ Nein…er musste sich beherrschen!

Was sollte denn da sein Bruder Rakesh sagen? Dieser war mittlerweile nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Kränklich grau und ausgelaugt sah er aus, verbrachte die Zeit meist zitternd auf seiner Schlafstätte oder lief wie ein nervöser Tiger im Zimmer auf und ab.

Der blauäugige Wraith hatte schon öfter darüber nachgedacht, ob der Wissenschaftler vielleicht doch Unrecht gehabt hatte und sein Lieblingsbruder vielleicht bald verhungern würde. Aber dann beruhigte er sich mit dem Gedanken, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde bis die erste Nährung stattfinden würde. Und er sollte Recht behalten…

Derselbe Wissenschaftler, der dafür zuständig gewesen war, die Horde der jungen Wraith zu untersuchen, trat nun in den Saal und er sah aus als hätte er Neuigkeiten für seine „Patienten".

Er blieb an der Tür stehen, die weiterhin offen blieb und verkündete mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen:

„_Die Königin möchte euch sehen. Folgt mir."_

Ein aufgeregtes Murmeln ging sogleich durch die Reihen der versammelten Geschwister.

Sie würden endlich die Königin zu Gesicht bekommen!

Nachdem sie dem Wissenschaftler einen ewig langen Weg durch die blauen Korridore mit dem spinnenwebenartigen Gebilde an den Wänden gefolgt waren, blieb dieser vor einer ungewöhnlich großen Membrantür stehen und öffnete sie.

Der Saal im Inneren war sehr dunkel. Nur ein großes, kreisrundes Licht von oben erhellte die Mitte des Raumes. Langsam und ehrfürchtig traten die Wraith ein, als würde etwas Böses in der Dunkelheit lauern. Tatsache war allerdings, dass sie einen sehr starken Geist fühlen konnten. Viel stärker als der der meisten Wraith, denen sie bisher begegnet waren. Sie traten alle an den Rand des Lichtes und versammelten sich in einem Halbkreis darum. Der Wissenschaftler trat nun ebenfalls ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich, um sich daraufhin mit emotionslosem Gesichtsausdruck und hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen direkt davor zu platzieren.

In Gedanken tauschten sich die jungen Wraith aus. Was würde jetzt passieren? War dieser starke Geist den sie spürten der der Königin? Und tatsächlich. Langsam trat eine weibliche Gestalt in das Licht vor die Gruppe der Geschwister. Ihre Schönheit und ihre machtvolle Aura ließ die meisten innerhalb des Halbkreises den Atem anhalten.

Die Königin trug ein schwarzes Lederkleid, dass an ihrem schlanken Oberkörper fast wie eine Corsage wirkte, über der sie ein enges, schwarzes Lederhalsband trug, das fast den ganzen Hals bedeckte. Der Rockteil ihres Kleides war lang bis hinunter zur Erde. Ihre Haut war grünlich, dass Haar schneeweiß und mit kunstvoll geflochtenen Zöpfen durchzogen. Ihre gelben, mandelförmigen Augen blickten sich hoheitsvoll in der Menge ihrer Nachkommen um.

„_Seht euch an."_

Begann sie zu sprechen und ihre Stimme rasselte wie eine Viper. Sie trat nun direkt in den Lichtkegel und näher an ihre Kinder heran. Langsam lief sie das Innere des Halbkreises ab, ihre Augen streiften die ihrer Sprösslinge, als sie an ihnen vorbeizog.

„_Ihr seid zu wirklich…"_

Sie stockte plötzlich, als ihre die blauen Augen von Ma´thu trafen. Sie hatte nochnie solche Augen bei einem ihrer Art gesehen und das verblüffte selbst sie. Sie schmälerte etwas ihren Blick und legte den Kopf schräg, bevor sie weiterging. Der junge Wraith schien für diesen kurzen Augenblick unter ihrem Blick wie paralysiert.

„… _´außergewöhnlichen´ Wraith herangewachsen. Ihr seid die Letzten die ausgebildet wurden, nachdem restlos alle unserer Art aus dem Schlaf erwachten. Die anderen Königinnen und ich haben ein Abkommen darüber getroffen, dass wegen des großen Nahrungsmangels keine Wraithlinge mehr zur Welt kommen dürfen. Das ihr, meine Kinder, die Letzten Nachkommen unserer Rasse seid, erfüllt mich mit Stolz. Ihr werdet diesem Basisschiff zu neuer Stärke verhelfen."_

Die Information, dass die anderen Wraith alle mit einem schlag erwacht waren, nachdem Menschen aus einer anderen Galaxie die Wächterkönigin getötet hatten, war bereits vor etwa 5 Jahren bis zur Ausbildungsstation vorgedrungen und hatte zu der Zeit für reichlich Aufruhr gesorgt.

Als die geschmeidige Königin ihre Rede unterbrach und vor Rakesh stehen blieb, herrschte plötzlich völlige Stille in dem großen Raum. Der spitzbärtige Wraith hatte bisher mit seiner vor Schweiß feuchten, grauen Haut und der gebeugten Haltung ein armseeliges Bild abgegeben. Jetzt, wo die Königin ihn genauer betrachtete, bemühte er sich unter Schmerzen, eine gerade Körperhaltung einzunehmen und etwas gefestigtere Gesichtszüge zur Schau zu stellen. Das krampfhafte Zucken in seinen Muskeln konnte er allerdings nicht bekämpfen und so wirkte seine Tarnung nicht sehr glaubwürdig.

Langsam hob die hübsche Herrin eine ihrer kleinen, klauenbesetzten Hände. Rakesh ertappte sich dabei, wie er wegzucken wollte. Die Königin wirkte so furchteinflösend das er nicht einschätzen konnte, was sie als nächstes tun würde. Dann aber streichelte die Rückseite ihrer Finger sanft über seine linke Wange mit der schlitzartigen Öffnung.

„_Du brauchst dich nicht zu verstellen. Du bist als Erster gereift, nicht wahr?"_

rasselte ihre Vipernstimme_, _die weiterhin eher bedrohlich als liebevoll wirkte.

Rakesh schloss zitternd und seuftzend die Augen und gab es auf, die Farce aufrecht zu erhalten.

„_Meine Königin…es tut mir leid… Hungrig…ich bin so hungrig…ich brauche Nahrung…bitte…so hungrig…"_

brach es verzweifelt aus ihm heraus, als er das Gefühl bekam, die Königin hatte tatsächlich ein offenes Ohr für ihn. Seine Stimme war so schwach das man die vielen Untertöne darin nicht mehr hören konnte. Normalerweise bettelte ein Wraith nicht. Bei ihrer Rasse hieß es, dass nur der Stärkste gewinnt und bei nicht sehr ertragreichen Jagden kämpften die hungrigen Wraith meist um jeden einzelnen Menschen an Bord des Schiffes. Das Rakesh so flehend nach Nahrung bat, schmälerte womöglich sein Ansehen bei der Königin, aber seine Schmerzen verschleierten in diesem Moment seine Sinne. Er hatte nichts zu verlieren. Die Hand der Herrscherin zog sich langsam zurück und Rakesh erwartete fast, dass sie wütend wurde und ihn für seine Armseeligkeit bestrafen würde. Dann aber sprach sie mit giftig-süßer Stimme:

„_Es wird alles gut, mein armes Kleines. Deine Königin ist stolz auf dich. Du hast gezeigt, dass du einen starken Geist hast für einen so jungen Wraith. Du warst tapfer, deinen Hunger so lange zu bezwingen, und das soll belohnt werden."_

Als hätte allein ihr Geist diesen Vorgang eingeleitet, erschein schlagartig ein weiteres Licht, dass einen Fleck direkt hinter dem kränklichen Wraith erleuchtete.

Als sich Rakesh umdrehte, sah er einen menschlichen Mann, der eingeschlossen in einen Kokon aus Tentakeln und Spinnenweben an der Wand festgehalten wurde. Nur der Hals und der Kopf lagen frei und er schien ohne Bewusstsein. Wie magnetisch angezogen begann sich der spitzbärtige Wraith auf ihn zuzubewegen. Alle im Saal hielten den Atem an. Als der hungrige Wraith einen halben Meter vor dem Bewusstlosen stehen blieb und ihn weiterhin gierig mit den Augen fixierte, legte die Königin von hinten ihre Hände auf Rakeshs Schultern. Ihr Mund mit den nadelspitzen Zähnen wanderte zu seinem Ohr.

„_Du weißt was du zu tun hast. Nimm dir soviel du möchtest, mein Kleines! Stille deinen Hunger. Du hast es dir verdient. "_

Und kaum hatte ihre Majestät den Satz vollendet, zerriss der hungrige Wraith brutal das Gewebe des Kokons um die nackte Brust des Mannes freizulegen. Seine rechte Hand schnellte nach vorne und er rammte sie fest auf den Brustkorb des Menschen, der nun schmerzerfüllt die Augen weit aufriss, aber vor Entsetzen keinen Ton herausbrachte.

Das saugende Geräusch des Nährvorganges und das erleichterte Stöhnen und gierige Fauchen Rakeshs erfüllten den Raum, als das erlösende Elixier in ihn strömte. Ma´thu konnte aus sicherer Entfernung beobachten, wie sein Bruder genießerisch die Augen verdrehte, als er dem Menschenmann Tropfen für Tropfen das Leben nahm.

Nach nicht einmal einer Minute war es vorbei. Ungewohnt rotes Blut klebte an Rakeshs Nährhand, als er diese von dem verschrumpelten Kadaver löste und sie betrachtete. Er wirkte nun wieder wie früher. Seine Haut wirkte grünlich und gesund und er richtete seinen Körper gerade auf, ließ seinen Nacken knacken, sowie er es früher immer getan hatte.

Immernoch hungrig hatten auch die anderen Geschwister das Szenario beobachtet und waren begierig darauf, es Rakesh gleichzutun. Und als ihre Hoheit auf einen Schlag den Rest des Raumes beleuchtete, bemerkten sie, dass noch weitere Menschen in Kokons im Raum „gelagert" waren. Einige von ihnen waren wach, zappelten und bemühten sich, den Kokon aufzubrechen, andere waren ohne Bewusstsein.

„_Eure Königin ist sehr großzügig zu euch. Geht und nährt euch meine Kinder."_

Nur zu gerne taten die jungen Wraith, was ihnen aufgetragen worden war. Auch Ma´thu näherte sich langsam einer gefangenen Frau mit roten Haaren, die bei vollem Bewusstsein war. Das Schauspiel von Rakeshs Nährung hatte in ihm das Tier wach werden lassen. Sein Hunger pulsierte heiß wie Feuer durch seinen Körper und verlangte, gestillt zu werden.

Die blauen Augen glänzten wie die einer Raubkatze, als er auf sein Opfer zuschritt.

Die Frau im Kokon hielt seinen Blicken mit ihren stand, die giftig waren vor purem Hass.

Einen Moment hielt der Wraith vor ihr Inne. Einen solchen Ausdruck im Gesicht eines Menschen hatte er noch nie gesehen und konnte ihn schlecht einordnen. Ebenso konnte die Frau nicht deuten, was es hieß, wenn ein Wraith so wie er in diesem Moment den Kopf in Schräglage brachte. Es erschien ihr noch mehr wie das Verhalten eines verabscheuungswürdigen Raubtieres!

„Tu mit mir was du willst, du Monster! Der Erste, den ihr getötet habt, war mein Ehemann. Ich habe nichts mehr, dass ich verlieren könnte! Ihr habt mir alles genommen. Das Einzige was mich krank macht ist, dass ich dir durch meinen Tod noch etwas Gutes tue!"

schrie sie Ma´thu hasserfüllt entgegen, gefolgt von einer Ladung Spucke, die in seinem Gesicht landete.

Damit hatte der blauäugige Wraith am allerwenigsten gerechnet. Er hatte verstanden, was die Frau da gesagt hatte, und es jagte ihm kalte Schauer das Rückrad hinab, obwohl er nicht verstand, wieso sie ihre Körperflüssigkeiten auf ihn gespuckt hatte. Er und seine Brüder hatten die allgemein gebäuchliche Sprache, die auf fast allen Planeten einheitlich gesprochen wurde in der Ausbildungsbasis beigebracht bekommen, dennoch hatte er sich noch nie mit einem Menschen unterhalten oder seitdem gar mehr von einem gehört als ein kurzes Betteln oder seine Schreie, wenn sich ein Lehrer an ihnen nährte. Sie waren wohl viel intelligenter als er es erwartet hatte.

Wieder spürte Ma´thu, wie das Feuer in ihm brannte und sich seiner Sinne bemächtigte.

Es war egal, wie intelligent diese Frau war, wie viel Hass sie empfand oder das sie ihm wegen ihrer Geschichte fast leid tat, er hatte Hunger und er musste sich nähren. Es war der Lauf der Natur, das Recht des Stärkeren. Ein ausgehungerter Mensch würde auch nicht lange brauchen sich zu entscheiden, ob er eine Kreatur tötet um sie zu essen oder lieber stirbt.

Er wischte sich mit dem Unterarm den Speichel vom Gesicht und riss den Kokon weiter auf, so wie es Rakesh getan hatte. Sein ganzer rechter Arm pulsierte als hätte er ein Eigenleben, als der Saugreflex des Nährorgans in Erwartung des Mahles schon vorzeitig einsetzte. Der Hass in den Augen der Frau verwandelte sich in Furcht, bevor sie sie schloss und auf den Todesstoß wartete. Mit einem festen Ruck rammte Ma´thu seine Hand auf ihre Brust, spürte, wie die festen Außenlinien des Nährorganes ihre weiche Haut durchdrangen, wie die süßen und erlösenden Flüssigkeiten in ihn einströmten und die Hungerqualen linderten. Er konnte ein ekstatisches Schnurren nicht mehr zurückhalten und nahm alles bis zum letzten Tropfen.

Nach der Zeremonie des ersten Nährens fühlten sich alle jungen Wraith gestärkt und voller Lebenskraft und das es erst wieder Wochen dauern würde, bis der Hunger wiederkam, beruhigte sie ungemein. Ein alter Wraith war ihn gewohnt und konnte normalerweise besser damit umgehen. Für die Sprösslinge war der alleinige Gedanke daran, dass das Gefühl wiederkommen würde, ein Gräuel.


	11. Kapitel 11 Der Ernst des Lebens

**Der Ernst des Lebens**

Nachdem die Königin einige letzte Worte an ihre Kinder gerichtet hatte, verdunkelte sich der Raum wieder wie zuvor und die Schatten verschluckten sie, als sie mit rauschendem Gewand den Lichtkreis verließ.

Seit ihrer Geburt hatten die Geschwister die Königin nur am heutigen Tage zu Gesicht bekommen, obwohl sie ihre leibliche Mutter war. Aber alle wussten, dass es besser so war.

Die Wraith hatten mit diesem System bisher sehr erfolgreich überlebt. Wurde ein weibliches Wesen unter ihnen geboren, war sie bestimmt, Königin zu werden und bekam ihr eigenes Basischiff oder übernahm im Notfall die Nachfolge der Mutter. Eine Herrscherin hatte den kompletten Hive zu regieren und ihr Nachwuchs würde später in diesen integriert werden, würde ihr wie jeder andere im Schiff zu Diensten sein und so konnte sie sich keine emotionale Bindung zu ihnen leisten. Aus diesem Grund wurde ein enger Bund zur Königin von Anfang an vermieden. So konnte sich jeder auf seine Berufung konzentrieren.

Nachdem ihre fremdartige Mutter verschwunden war, mussten die jungen Wraith feststellen, dass nun für sie der Ernst des Lebens begann. Der Wissenschaftler war zur Seite getreten, als sich die hautartige Tür nach oben zog und einer der Kommandanten mit wehenden, fast bodenlangen Haaren und gefolgt von einigen Drohnen eintrat.

Ma´thu drehte leicht seinen Kopf und blickte mit seinen blauen Augen über seine eigene Schulter, als er spürte, dass einer der Soldaten Lo´rey sein musste. Als die Neuankömmlinge in den Lichtkreis traten, konnte der Wraith mit den drei kurzen Haarsträhnen erkennen, dass die Drohnen Masken in den Händen trugen. Der Kommandant mit der beeindruckenden Haarpracht, aber dem ansonsten eher gewöhnlichen, schmalen Gesicht, betrachtete schweigend diejenigen unter ihnen, die zu muskulösen Drohnen herangewachsen waren.

Mit einem Gedankenimpuls befahl er schließlich seinen Helfern, ihnen die grauen Gesichtsbedeckungen anzulegen. Blauschimmernde Augen hefteten sich neugierig an Lo´rey, der wie alle anderen Soldaten gehorchte und stillschweigend die 3 Tentakelverschlüsse der organischen Maske öffnete, um sie einer der jungen Krieger in spe anzulegen, der nun vor ihm stand und ehrfürchtig den Kopf beugte, um die Gabe zu empfangen. Dem Wraith mit den Opalaugen versetzte es einen Stich im Herzen zu sehen, dass Lo´rey ihn behandelte als wäre er Luft und schlichtweg den Befehlen des höherrangigeren Wraith gehorchte. Aber er wusste, dass sich der breitschultrige Krieger in dieser Situation nicht anders verhalten durfte und konnte.

Auf einmal kam Ma´thu alles so unfair vor. Es war nicht fair, den wunderbar eigenwilligen Geist Lo´reys derart zu unterdrücken. Es stimmte, dass er und die anderen sechs in der schwarzen Lehrlingsuniform damals gelernt hatten, dass sie von Geburt an „wertvollere" Wraith seien als ihre Drohnenbrüder. Aber Ma´thu war nie richtig von dieser Regelung überzeugt gewesen, vielleicht auch gerade deswegen, weil er sich schon als Kind heimlich mit Lo´rey angefreundet hatte.

„_Denkt daran: Eine Drohne gibt keine Widerworte. Eine Drohne gehorcht bedingungslos. Eine Drohne ist stets bereit, ihr Leben für das Basischiff zu geben. Mit dem Anlegen der Maske tretet ihr unwiderruflich in den Dienst des Hives."_

verkündete der Kommander mit räuberischem Grinsen, als sich mit einem feuchten Schnalzen die oktopusartigen Fangarme der Masken an den Hinterköpfen der Nachwuchssoldaten schlossen.

Obwohl die grauen Masken keine Öffnungen zum Sehen besaßen, hatten sie doch die Funktion, sich im Inneren an die Augen des Trägers anzupassen und dessen Sicht um eine große Spannbreite zu erweitern. Dies war nur dadurch möglich, dass die Maske selbst lebendig war. Sie sah für die Wraith und projezierte ihnen das Bild auf ihre Netzhaut weiter. Alles in allem war es aber noch sehr ungewohnt für die jungen Drohnen und viele schüttelten verwirrt ihre Köpfe, als das technoorganische Oktopuswesen auf ihrem Gesicht begann, die Sichteinstellungen vorzunehmen.

Ma´thu spürte, wie ein Knoten seinen Hals zuschnürte und er fragte sich, ob es den anderen wohl auch so ging. Seine Drohnenbrüder, die die ganze Zeit mit allen anderen Geschwistern zusammen gewesen waren, bisher ganz normal mit allen gesprochen hatten und mit allen an einem Tisch gegessen hatten als sie die Reife nochnicht erreicht hatten, standen nun in Reih und Glied vor dem Kommandanten, verbargen ihren Geist vor anderen und sprachen kein Wort. Von nun an waren sie Werkzeuge, alle sahen gleich aus und agierten gleich. Das war ihr vorbestimmter Weg seit ihrer Geburt.

Bereits in der Ausbildungsbasis hatte man angefangen, die zu Drohnen gereiften Brüder von den anderen Geschwistern in Sachen Unterricht zu trennen, kurz nachdem sich bei ihnen der typische, muskulöse Körperbau abgezeichnet hatte. Sie hatten ab diesem Zeitpunkt nur noch dem Kampf- und Waffentraining und dem Flugunterricht für das Steuern der Jäger beigewohnt, während die anderen sieben etliche weitere Ausbildungsgänge zu absolvieren hatten.

Als der Kommandant mit hinter ihm herfegendem, silberweißem Haar aus der Tür verschwand, zog er die in gerader Linie hinter ihm laufenden Drohnen wie einen Rattenschwanz mit sich aus dem Saal.

Als Ma´thus blaue Augen die übrig gebliebenen sechs Brüder ansahen, bemerkte er schnell an ihren gelangweilten Gesichtern, wie egal es ihnen war, was nun mit den Drohnengeschwistern geschehen würde.

„_Ich bin froh, dass ich Lo´rey, kennen lernen durfte als ich noch ein Wraithling war. Sonst hätte ich im Unterricht genauso ein schlechtes Bild von den Soldaten in den Kopf gepflanzt bekommen wie meine Brüder…" _

dachte der junge Wraith mit den Opalaugen.

Wenig später wurden auch Ma´thu und seine restlichen Geschwister von einem Kommandanten abgeholt, der eine Überraschung für die sieben bereithielt: Jeder von ihnen sollte ein eigenes Quartier bekommen!

Schon kurze Zeit später machten sich alle daran, ihre wenigen Habseeligkeiten in ihre Wohnräume zu verfrachten.

Die Räume waren nicht allzu groß und sahen alle gleich aus. Auch sie hatten die typischen graublauen Wände. es gab eine Liege zum Schlafen, die an der linken Wand stand und eher wirkte, wie ein aus demselben Material wie die Wände geformter Tisch. _„Es wird schon gemütlicher werden, wenn ich ein paar Felle darauf lege." _dachte Ma´thu und sah sich neugierig weiter um. In der gegenüberliegenden Wand war ein Monitor integriert, der orange leuchtete und davor stand ein Pult mit Knöpfen. Darüber würde er später Zugriff zur großen Datenbank des Schiffes haben, kam es Ma´thu in den Sinn, als er darüber nachdachte, wozu er so etwas in seinem Quartier hatte. Und sollte er tatsächlich als Wissenschaftler tätig werden, wäre das Gerät sicher auch nützlich!

Kurz nachdem der blauäugige Wraith seinen Gedanken zu Ende gebracht hatte, entdeckte er etwas im Raum, das ihn dazu brachte, schlagartig den Sack mit seinen wenigen Besitztümern darin fallen zu lassen. Die Wand gegenüber der Eingangstür war keine wirkliche Wand… Die gesamte Fläche war aus Glas und bot einen herrlichen Anblick hinaus ins All!

„_Wunderschön, nicht wahr?"_

drang plötzlich eine wohlbekannte Stimme von hinten in Ma´thus Ohr.

Sein Bruder Rakesh stand hinter ihm in der offenen Tür und schritt dann langsam zu dem Wraith mit der milchweißen Haut und den blauen Augen, der verträumt vor zum Außenfenster geschlendert war. In ihren Augen mit den geschlitzten Pupillen spiegelten sich die Lichter der Sterne, als nun beide nach am Glas standen und hinaussahen. Nur das Knacken von Rakeshs Genick unterbrach nach kurzer Zeit die Stille.

„_Damals als Kinder haben wir die kleineren Fenster in den Korridoren schon so sehr gemocht und nun haben wir solch große ganz für uns alleine."_

„_Sie sind so groß, dass es einem vorkommt, als ob der eigene Körper schwerelos im All treiben würde, wenn man hinaussieht."_

kam es immer noch verblüfft von Ma´thu.

Der kleinere Wraith schaute seinen Bruder nun mit wölfischem Grinsen von der Seite an.

„_Ich bin froh, dass man jetzt wieder normal mit dir reden kann, Rakesh."_

Dieser stieß nur ein zustimmendes Grunzen aus.

„_Ich möchte das nicht noch mal erleben. Ich bin froh, wenn ich ich selbst bleibe, so wie jetzt. Der alte Rakesh."_

Am nächsten Tag begann eine Odyssey an Tests, die die sieben Brüder zu bewältigen hatten und durch die sich jeder junge Wraith, der sich nicht zur Drohne entwickelt hatte, einmal im Leben durchkämpfen musste. Sie waren nötig, um die körperlichen und geistigen Fähigkeiten und Talente der jungen Erwachsenen festzustellen. Später würde man daraus erkennen können, wer sich gut als Wissenschaftler oder als Bodentruppenkommandant, Schiffskommandant oder Erkundungsflieger eignen würde.

Ma´thu saß nervös hinter einer Glaswand und beobachtete mit wild hin- und herhuschenden Augen das, was dahinter geschah, während die dunklen Fingernägel seiner linken Hand leichte Spuren in seinen Oberarm kratzten. Er und seine Brüder hatten bisher einige theoretische Tests ablegen müssen, in denen sich unser blauäugiger Wraith recht gut geschlagen hatte, nun aber war die Prüfung dran, vor der er sich am meisten fürchtete: Der Nahkampf. Er schämte sich innerlich dafür, denn ein Wraith mit guten Kampfkünsten galt als besonders angesehen und stark, aber er war nun mal nicht der Beste in diesem Gebiet. Ganz anders war da sein Bruder Rakesh, der hinter der Glasscheibe im Kampfring herumwirbelte und gegen den ihr alter Mentor vom Ausbildungsplaneten als Prüfer eine immer schlechtere Figur machte.

Neben dem blauäugigen Wraith saßen seine Brüder, die alle mit gleichem Gesichtsausdruck ebenfalls den Kampf verfolgten, nur in ihren gelben Raubtieraugen konnte man ihre innere Anspannung sehen. Auch zwei Wissenschaftler, die fast aussahen wie Zwillinge befanden sich mit im Zuschauerraum. Einer war stets darauf konzentriert, jede Bewegung des Kampfes mitzubekommen während der andere die Kampfstatistiken auf seinem Monitor verfolgte. Ab und zu tauschten die beiden mental das Resumé ihrer Beobachtungen aus.

Der dumpfe Laut brechender Rippen ertönte, als der Mentor von Rakeshs Hieb getroffen auf die Knie sank. Er wischte sich fauchend ein dünnes Rinnsaal schwarzen Blutes aus dem Mundwinkel, bevor er sich langsam wieder erhob. Es würde wieder heilen, aber der Test war vorbei. Ein Mensch wäre jetzt bereits tot. Der junge Wraith mit dem Spitzbart war der eindeutige Sieger. Die beiden Wissenschaftler in ihren schwarzen, schmucklosen Uniformen nickten sich wohlwollend zu, als Rakesh stolzerhobenen Hauptes durch die türartige Öffnung in der Glaswand und in den Zuschauerraum trat. Mit einem zahnvollen Grinsen setzte er sich neben Ma´thu, der ihn sogleich beglückwünschte. Als der kleiner gebaute Wraith allerdings daraufhin von seinem Mentor bei seinem alten Namen gerufen wurde, zuckte er unwillkürlich zusammen.

„_Oh nein…nicht jetzt!" _dachte er, darum bemüht, einen seriösen Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten.

Der mächtige Kommandant mit dem bartlosen Gesicht und dem gezackten Tribal auf der Stirn sah bereits wieder fit aus und wartete mit entspannter Miene darauf, das Ma´thu seine Prüfung bei ihm ablegen würde. Der blauäugige Wraith musste ersteinmal Schlucken, bevor er sich, von Rakesh in Gedanken angefeuert, erhob, und steif in den Ring trat.

Blaue Augen trafen auf gelbe, als sich beide wie damals im Ring umkreisten. Weiße Haare und schwarze Uniformen schwangen im Takt ihrer Bewegungen.

Dieser Kampf war keineswegs schnell, dafür aber auch nicht zu Ma´thus Vorteil ausgegangen.

Der junge Wraith war durch seine geringe Körpergröße und den schmalen Brustkorb in der Lage, sehr gut den Schlägen seines Angreifers auszuweichen, aber er besaß einfach nicht die Kraft, sich gegen ihn zu behaupten. Zudem hatte er wieder die selben taktischen Fehler wie damals gemacht, als ihn wieder einmal der blinde Eifer zu gewinnen gepackt hatte.

Nun fand er sich auf dem Rücken liegend wieder, über ihm das triumphierende Gesicht des Mentors, der ihn in typischer Manier auf den sandigen Boden drückte.

Als Ma´thu innerlich geknickt aber mit gewollt emotionsloser Wraithmiene wieder in den Zuschauerraum schlich, konnte er den beiden Wissenschaftlern ansehen, dass er versagt hatte.

Es folgten viele weitere Tests, die zum Beispiel die Handlungsfähigkeit in Krisensituationen prüften, Tests, in denen es technische Problem zu lösen galt oder welche, in denen das Feingefühl bei der Steuerung von Schiffen geprüft wurde.

Am Abend waren die anstrengenden Tests vorbei und die Auswertung würde einige Tage dauern.


	12. Kapitel 12 Anerkennung

**Anerkennung**

Erschöpft machte sich Ma´thu auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier. Er öffnete die membranartige Tür mit den dunklen Nerven die darin verliefen und ließ sich mit der Brust nach vorne auf sein mit Fellen belegtes Bett fallen. Sein Gesicht vergrub sich tief in den dichten Tierpelz und es fühlte sich unheimlich angenehm und weich an. Fast wären ihm seine schläfrigen, blauen Augen zugefallen, als eine wohlbekannte Stimme in seinem Kopf ertönte.

„_Wie waren die Tests, mein kleiner Wraith?"_

Lo´rey.

Ein sanftes Lächeln fuhr über Ma´thus Gesicht, als er sich langsam auf den Rücken rollte.

„_Jetzt sprichst du also wieder mit mir… ich habe seit meiner ersten Nährung gestern Mittag nichts mehr von dir gehört!"_

sprach er zu Lo´reys Geist, mehr neckend als ernsthaft böse.

„_Ich wollte dich nicht die Nacht vor den Prüfungen wach halten, nur um meinen Wunsch mit dir zu sprechen befriedigen zu können, Ma´thu. So selbstsüchtig bin ich nicht. Obwohl ich deine Stimme vermisst habe."_

Ein Schwall warmen Blutes schoss direkt in den Kopf des jungen Wraith, als die Bedeutung von Lo´reys Worten in seinem Geist klarer wurde.Wieder dieser Strudel an Gefühlen, der sich in Ma´thu drehte, sich gleichzeitig schlecht und gut anfühlte und einen ähnlichen Impuls fühlte er auf der Seite des Gegenübers.

„_Bist du an deinem alten Platz am Westflügel im Einsatzt? Wie du vielleicht weißt habe ich nun ein eigenes Quartier. Es liegt nicht weit weg von dir."_

„_Eine Einladung?"_

„_Vielleicht…"_

Das Herz des Blauäugigen trommelte ein Stakkato in seiner Brust.

„_Ich könnte dir hier in Ruhe von den Tests erzählen…"_

„_Ich werde nicht lange von meinem Wachtposten wegbleiben können, Ma´thu. Selbst wenn kaum einer meiner Befehlshaber um diese Zeit dort vorbeikommt, besteht ein Risiko. Und auch, wenn man mich in deinem Quartier sieht. Was mit mir geschieht kümmert mich nicht. Aber möchtest du Ärger riskieren, jetzt wo du noch einen relativ niedrigen Rang besitzt?"_

Kurz huschten Ma´thus wasserblaue Blicke über die Oberfläche der Quartiersdecke, als würde er wirklich darüber nachdenken. Dann aber erklang seine Stimme wieder in Lo´reys Kopf und verkündete das, was für ihn von Anfang an außer Frage gestanden hatte:

„_Ja, das möchte ich."_

Ein paar Minuten später spürte der junge Wraith die Präsenz des Soldaten vor seiner Tür. Er öffnete diese schnell, um sie direkt nach Lo´reys Eintreten wieder zu verschließen und sie von Innen abzusperren. Dies geschah durch die Eingabe eines bestimmten Codes an der Tastatur des DNA-Scanners.

Als sich Ma´thu vom Scanner weg und zu dem Soldaten drehte, hatte sich dieser bereits auf der Sitzbank am Fenster niedergelassen. Langsam schlenderte der junge Wraith mit der milchweißen Haut zu seinem Kameraden und setzte sich neben ihn. Als sie hinaussahen und die Sterne an ihnen vorbeizogen, konnte Lo´rey seine Blicke nicht von den Augen seines „kleinen Wraith" lassen.

„_Seine Augen sind wie die Oberfläche eines Sees, auf der des Nachts das Licht der Sterne tanzt." _ ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Ein Gedanke, den er erfolgreich versucht hatte, vor Ma´thu zu verbergen. Seit er in der einen Nacht im ehemaligen Geburtssaal das ganze Ausmaß der Gefühle des jungen Wraith hatte lesen können, war auch ihm klar geworden, dass er ähnlich empfand.

Bei der Ankunft der erwachsen gewordenen Wraithlinge hatte sich Lo´rey rein darauf gefreut, seinen damaligen Schützling wiederzusehen und sich wieder mit ihm anzufreunden. Aber je mehr sie sich unterhielten und sich sahen, umso dicker wurde der unsichtbare Faden, der beide verband… umso weniger ging ihm sein Ma´thu aus dem Kopf…

Lo´rey zog langsam die Maske ab, atmete tief durch und legte das zappelnde Etwas neben sich auf die freie Stelle der Bank.

„_Hahaha. Wenn ich so weiter mache, gewöhne ich mich noch daran, das Ding nicht mehr zu tragen._

_Und nun mein kleiner Wraith, erzähl mir, wie die Tests verlaufen sind. Ich hoffe, sie ergeben das, was du dir wünschst. Du würdest einen guten Wissenschaftler abgeben! Dann könntest du mir vielleicht ab und an mal erzählen, was sie sagen. Ich habe nämlich von den technischen Sachen die sie reden garkeine Ahnung…"_

sprach der Drohnenkrieger amüsiert in Ma´thus Richtung.

Dieser hatte allerdings nicht richtig zugehört. Seine beiden Hände ruhten verkrampft auf seinem Schoß, als er weiter ins All hinausstarrte.

Damals als Kind hatte er Lo´rey stets umarmt, heute wusste er, dass sich dies bei seiner Art in der Öffentlichkeit nicht gehörte. Es war etwas Intimes, dass nur in den Quartieren stattfand, wenn zwei Wraith sich nahe standen.

In den Quartieren….

Gerade als der Soldat mit der Panzerweste seinen Kopf schräg legen wollte, weil eine Antwort Ma´thus weiterhin ausblieb, lehnte sich der junge Wraith nach vorne. Seine von der Uniform nicht bedeckten Arme schlangen sich fest um die des Drohnensoldaten, sein Kopf mit dem milchweißen Haar legte sich an seine Brust. Der Blauäugige spürte die Härte und die Kälte des Brustpanzers an seinem Gesicht, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Lo´reys gelbe Augen weiteten sich, die Pupillen wurden dünn wie schwarze Fäden. Einen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Nur die Sterne, die im Hintergrund mit langen Schweifen an den Bewegungslosen vorbeizogen verrieten, dass es nicht so war.

Der kurze Moment kam Ma´thu vor, wie eine kleine Ewigkeit. Eine Ewigkeit, in der er Lo´reys Arme mit dem festen Fleisch an seiner Haut spüren konnte, in der er hörte, wie sein großes Herz in der Brust schlug. Er nahm den sanften Geruch der Drohne war und der war der gleiche geblieben wie damals. Eine Mischung aus seinem ganz eigenen Geruch gemischt mit Aromen von Stahl und Erde.

„_Ma´thu…"_

„_Bitte sag nichts, Lo´rey. Nicht jetzt…"_

„…_!"_

Der Krieger war verwirrt. Es fühlte sich gut an, dennoch hatte er nicht damit gerechnet.

Er hatte immer gedacht, er würde auf einer Mission sterben und vergessen werden, bevor ihm jemand derart wichtig werden könnte. Jetzt lag dieser jemand in seinen Armen…und Lo´rey war noch quicklebendig!

Langsam legte auch der Soldat seine Arme um den anderen Wraith und setzte sein Kinn vorsichtig auf dessen Hinterkopf auf. Oh, wie weich doch Ma´thus Haare waren, und wie gut es sich anfühlte, seine Körperwärme zu spüren.

Langsam fuhr die große, grünliche Hand des Drohnenkriegers hinab zur Rechten des Blauäugigen. Er erfasste sie sanft am schmalen Handgelenk und hob sie hoch zu seinem Gesicht, während sein „kleiner" Wraith ihn aus großen Opalaugen ansah, den anderen Arm immer noch um Lo´rey geschlungen als hätte er Angst, er könnte davonlaufen.

Der Krieger erinnerte sich, dass es Ma´thu gefallen hatte, als er das empfindliche Organ an seiner Hand mit den Fingern nachgefahren hatte.

Während sein sanfter Schlangenblick die blauen Opale gefangen hielt, berührte er es sanft mit den Lippen.

Einmal.

Zweimal.

Der junge Wraith mit der perfekten, weißen Haut zuckte bei jedem Hautkontakt zusammen und schnurrte wie eine Katze. Und auch ein Feuerwerk an Impulsen im Geist Lo´reys verriet ihm, dass es Ma´thu auch diesmal gefiel.

Noch eine ganze Weile verbrachten sie die Zeit damit, sich auf unschuldige Weise zu erforschen, berührten gegenseitig ihr Haar, fuhren mit den Händen die Konturen ihrer Gesichter und Arme nach. Für beide war es spannend und merkwürdig zugleich, als würde das Weltall, das nur durch ein Glas von ihnen getrennt war, nicht existieren.

Es gab Liebe unter den Wraith, auch wenn sie sich stets bemühten, bei ihren Feinden als emotionslos zu gelten und diese sie deswegen genau so einschätzten. Ihre eiskalte Fassade nach außen hin war nur ein Mittel zum Zweck, um für ihre Feinde uneinschätzbar zu bleiben, oder aber, um sich gar nicht erst mit der „Nahrung" anzufreunden. Dies würde ihnen nur Ärger bereiten und sie ins Verderben treiben… Tatsache war, dass sie sich nicht nur nähren mussten wie jedes andere Lebewesen, sie liebten auch wie jedes andere lebende Geschöpf. Und diese Liebe war es, die die beiden unterschiedlichen Wraith miteinander verband und die sie sich immer wieder gegenseitig in Gedanken gestanden, als sie in dieser Nacht das erste Mal alleine sein durften…

Einige Tage später standen die Ergebnisse der Eignungstests fest!

Innerlich aufgeregt standen die 7 jungen Wraith nebeneinander und warteten, welcher Berufung sie zugewiesen werden würden. Mit ihnen in der großen, dunkelblauen Halle mit den gelben Monitoren an den Wänden standen ein paar Drohnen sowie die beiden Wissenschaftler die sie bei den Prüfungen überwacht hatten. Dies taten sie in gleicher, gelassener Haltung mit demselben Ausdruck in den Augen und einem breiten Wraithgrinsen auf dem Gesicht. Sie wussten bereits, wer welche Zukunft an Bord des Basisschiffes hatte und nach dem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen schien das Ergebnis zufrieden stellend zu sein. Auch der alte Mentor mit dem gezackten Tribal auf der Stirn war anwesend und blickte entspannt auf seine ehemaligen Schüler herab.

Ma´thu bemühte sich, den Kopf aufrecht zu halten und würdevoll auszusehen, wie ein wahrer, erwachsener Wraith. Er fühlte Stolz in seiner Brust. Er würde ab heute tatsächlich ein vollwertiges Mitglied des Schiffes werden, seiner Königin dienen und sie stolz machen mit dem, was er tat. Angespannt wartete er darauf, dass die Begrüßungsrede des Mentors endlich enden und die Wissenschaftler die Ergebnisse verlesen würden. Wenige Minuten später war es auch schon soweit. Nicht nur, dass die beiden sich bis aufs Haar ähnelten, sie begannen nun auch, gleichzeitig und völlig synchron, jeden Einzelnen der Sieben mental aufzurufen. Der Erste Gedankenimpuls ging an Rakesh.

„_Wie immer ist er der Erste…dann wäre es kein Wunder wenn ich in der Reihenfolge der Letzte bin der drankommt."_ dachte der blauäugige Wraith bei sich. Es war bisher immer so gewesen!

Sein Bruder war ein großer Wraith mit Ehrfurcht gebietendem, gelben Schlangenblick. Er war zudem ein perfekter Kämpfer. Er hatte den Mentor als Erster seiner Geschwister im Kampf bezwungen, hatte zuerst sein Nährorgan bekommen und sich als Erster richtig genährt, trödelte nie wenn es galt, sich Herausforderungen zu stellen.

Ma´thu hingegen war damals als Letzter aus seiner Eikapsel geschlüpft und nur mit Hilfe des Wissenschaftlers, der beinahe sein Ende bedeutet hatte. Er war ein ungewöhnlich klein gebauter Wraith mit eher zerbrechlichem Körperbau und mit blauen Augen, deren Blicke eher beruhigten als provozierten und zudem im Dunklen nichts taugten. Im Kampf war er zu schwach und zu versteift auf den Sieg um je gut darin zu werden und er hatte sein Nährorgan auch erst sehr spät bekommen. Er war auch immer der, der träumte und trödelte und so war er immer Schlusslicht der Gruppe geblieben.

Ma´thu schüttelte sich den Gedanken schnell wieder aus dem Kopf. Es würde jetzt nichts bringen, Rakesh und ihn weiter miteinander zu vergleichen. Das deprimierte ihn nur noch mehr, und gerade heute wollte er stark wirken!

Sein großer Bruder mit dem Spitzbart war inzwischen mit schwingenden Haaren und quietschendem Leder nach vorne getreten. Nun stand er da und wartete in gerader Körperhaltung darauf, seine Berufung zu erhalten.

„_Bestes Ergebnis bei der Anwendung von Kampftechniken der gesamten Gruppe , ausgezeichnete Waffenkenntnis und ausgezeichnete Leistungen in jeglicher strategischer Hinsicht."_

verkündeten die beiden Wissenschaftler nun wie aus einem Mund.

Eine Drohne trat hinter ihnen hervor und überreichte Rakesh eine wunderschöne, schwarze Lederuniform, die bis zum Boden reichte und schon deren lange Ärmel mit Lederplatten verstärkt waren.

„_Du wirst als Kommandant einer eigenen Bodentruppeneinheit eingesetzt."_

Ein sehr guter Einstieg. Rakesh gurrte und hob stolz sein Kinn, als er die Kommandanten-Uniform entgegennahm. Mit diesem Status könnte er sich leicht emporarbeiten, wenn er sich auf seinem weiteren Weg als stark und mit genügend Führerqualitäten ausgestattet erwies. Mit der Zeit würde ihm vielleicht die Befehlsgewalt über einige Sektoren des Basisschiffes erteilt werden und vielleicht könnte er sogar den zweiten Befehlshaber der Königin von seiner Position verdrängen und seinen Platz einnehmen.

Als er sich wieder in die Menge seiner Geschwister einreihte, konnte er in ihren Gedanken lesen, dass sie ihn gleichzeitig beneideten und beglückwünschten und dies ließ seinen goldenen Blick noch mehr funkeln.

„_Kleiner Schatten."_

Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Dann begriff Ma´thu, dass er gemeint war und das machte ihn völlig perplex. Nicht nur, dass er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, als Zweiter aufgerufen zu werden. Er hatte auch einen Moment vergessen, dass man mit _„Kleiner Schatten" _eigentlich ihn meinte! Zu Lange hatte er sich schon daran gewöhnen können, dass er von Lo´rey in „_Farbe des Meeres_" umbenannt worden war! Das Blut schoss ihm heiß in die Wangen, als er endlich nach vorne trat. Er bemühte sich weiterhin emotionslos und stark zu wirken und verfluchte dabei seine vor Aufregung weit geöffneten Gesichtsschlitze, die einfach nicht so wollten wie er und ihn verrieten.

Davon unbeirrt begannen die Wissenschaftler mit einer Zunge weiter zu sprechen und ihre langen Kinnbärte wackelten rhytmisch bei jeder Bewegung ihrer Kiefer.

„_Deine Nahkampfprüfung war absolut katastrophal! Jemand der so schwach ist, ist eine Schande für das gesamte Basisschiff."_

Ma´thus Opalaugen verengten sich. _„Also wurden hintereinander der Beste und der Schlechteste aufgerufen…" _ging es ihm durch den Kopf und sein Magen fühlte sich an, als wäre er mit Blei gefüllt.

„_Dennoch…"_

fuhren die beiden Forscher fort und ihr zuvor fauchender Unterton verschwand völlig aus ihren Stimmen.

„…_hast du außerordentliche Ergebnisse in allen theoretischen Testteilen erzielt und warst auch der Beste im wissenschaftlichen Praxisteil. Alle in der Prüfung simulierten, technischen Probleme hast du mit Bravour unter Zeitdruck gelöst. Dein weiterer Weg wird somit als Wissenschaftler an Bord dieses Schiffes erfolgen."_

Ma´thus Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals. Das war genau das, was er sich gewünscht hatte! Und er war ausnahmsweise sogar der Beste in seinem Gebiet! Der Blauäugige freute sich, dass das Ergebnis nun bewies, dass er nicht nutzlos war und das er das erreichen konnte, was er wirklich wollte! Stolz erhob er nun ebenfalls sein Kinn und nahm seine Uniform aus den Händen der Drohne entgegen, die nun vor ihm stand. Er drückte das weiche Leder fest an sich, als er sich wieder in die Reihe seiner Geschwister begab und der Nächste aufgerufen wurde. Mit blauen Augen die leuchteten wie die Wellen eines Ozeans betrachtete er das glänzende Leder seiner neuen Dienstkleidung und es war ihm egal das diese nur bis zu den Knien reichte und bis auf ein paar Schnallen und Nähte nicht sonderlich verziert war. Für ihn zählte das, was diese Uniform ausstrahlte und was er in ihr darstellen würde. Auf einmal hörte er Rakeshs Stimme in seinem Geist.

„_Ich bin stolz auf dich, Kleiner Schatten."_

Und nun da Ma´thu sah, dass ihn sein großer Bruder ihn trotz seiner eigenen hohen Position lobte und anerkannte, war alle Eifersucht auf ihn wie weggeblasen.


	13. Kapitel 13 Zeichen des Verrats

**Zeichen des Verrats**

„_Lo´rey! Hörst du mich? Ich habe es geschafft. Ich bin ab heute offiziell einer der Wissenschaftler dieses Hives! Ich…ich habe eine Uniform und ich kann heute schon anfangen!"_

Der große Drohnenkrieger zuckte zusammen, sodass die metallene Panzerung an seiner Weste leicht schepperte. Er war im Schutze seiner Maske mal wieder eingeschlafen und die überschwängliche Stimme in seinem Geist hatte ihn unsanft aus seinen Träumen gerissen.

„_Ah, mein kleiner Wraith! Es freut mich sehr für dich."_

sendete der Soldat müde aber ernst gemeint zurück in Ma´thus Kopf. Er freute sich wirklich aus tiefstem Herzen für ihn, dennoch fühlte er im Inneren einen kleinen Stich. Er war ein wenig traurig darüber, dass seine Körperform ihn damals zur Drohne abgestempelt hatte. Er hatte nie eine Chance bekommen zu beweisen, dass er das Talent besaß, den Weg einzuschlagen den er sich für seine Zukunft gewünscht hätte. Schnell verflog der Gedanke allerdings wieder, der vor Ma´thus Geist absichtlich verborgen geblieben war. Stattdessen wurde sein Herz warm und er musste hinter der Maske grinsen, als ihm die Gedanken des blauäugigen Wraith dessen Freude nur so entgegensprudelten.

„_Was tust du jetzt gerade?"_

„_Uns wurde eben Blut abgenommen. Daraus erstellen sie ein genaues DNA-Muster von mir und meinen Brüdern. Sie meinten, unser Muster wird später in die Scanner der Türen zu den wichtigen Bereichen des Schiffes eingespeichert. Ich denke auf diesem Weg komme ich später auch in die Labore"_

Ma´thus Stimme war voller kindlicher Begeisterung und klang fast wieder wie die des Wraithlings, der er einmal gewesen war. Lo´rey verdrehte hinter der Maske die Augen.

So funktionierten also die verdammten Türen zu bestimmten Sektoren, die ihn nie eintreten ließen und die sich nur für die Höherrangigeren öffneten! Er war erneut mehr als dankbar dafür, dass er Ma´thu hatte, der ihm solche Dinge genauer erklärte. Und trotzdem kam er sich mal wieder unheimlich dumm vor, als er daran dachte.

Als sie sich einige Zeit unterhalten und für den Abend in Ma´thus Quartier verabredet hatten, begab sich der blauäugige Wraith genau dorthin, um seine Uniform anzulegen. Lo´rey aber gähnte fauchend und mit sich weitenden Gesichtsöffnungen hinter seiner Maske. Er stellte sich in der typischen Wächterhaltung mit dem geladenen Betäubungsgewehr in der linken Hand auf und schloss danach die Augen, um weiter zu schlafen.

Der junge Wraith mit den Opalaugen schlüpfte in seinem Zimmer angekommen in Windeseile aus seiner Lehrlingsuniform und das dunkle Leder glitt an ihm hinab wie laufendes Öl, bevor es zu Boden sank. Schnell bedeckte er die nun freiliegende, gleichmäßig milchweiße Haut seines Oberkörpers indem er seine neue Uniform anlegte. Vorsichtig befreite er sein langes Silberhaar aus dem neuen Kleidungsstück und trat vor den großen Spiegel, den er sich vor Kurzem in einer Ecke des Raumes aufgestellt hatte. Es war nun nichtmehr der Schüler, der ihm entgegensah sondern ein erwachsener Wraithforscher. Ein angesehenes Mitglied des Basisschiffes. Die nun langärmlige Uniform ließ seine Schultern breiter wirken, lag dafür an der Hüfte enger an und verlieh ihm eine stattlichere Figur als zuvor. Seine dunklen Hosen mit den schwarzen Schnallenstiefeln darunter blieben die alten. Ma´thu ertappte sich dabei, wie er mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen vor dem Spiegel posierte und sich überlegte, ob jetzt vielleicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war, sich allmählich einen Kinnbart wachsen zu lassen.

Nachdem die beiden Wissenschaftler allen Sieben die Blutproben entnommen hatten, hatten sie sich in einem Labor daran gemacht, daraus die DNA-Muster für die Türscanner zu erstellen. Als einer der Beiden die letzte Blutprobe unter dem Mikroskop betrachtet hatte, schüttelte er verwirrt den Kopf und seine gelben Augen weiteten sich. Erneut sah er durch die Linse. Es war nicht möglich! Das durfte nicht möglich sein! Ein Blick zu seinem „Zwilling" genügte und dieser beugte sich nun über das Mikroskop, nur um kurze Zeit später ebenso verwirrt dreinzuschauen wie sein Kollege. Seine grünliche Hand griff zu dem kleinen Ständer neben ihm auf dem Labortisch, um die Karnüle mit der seltsamen Blutprobe genauer zu betrachten. Langsam drehten seine klauenbesetzten Finger den kleinen Behälter mit dem schwärzlichen Blut, bis das Ettikett zu sehen war, auf dem der Name des Spenders stand.

_Kleiner Schatten…_

Lo´rey stand noch einige Zeit später bewegungslos und nur auf sein bodenlanges Betäubungsgewehr gestützt am Eingang zum Westflügel und war in einen traumreichen Schlaf versunken, als sich die Membrantür mit den dunkeln Nerven darin mit einem „Wushhhh" nach oben zog.

Das Geräusch weckte den Drohnenkrieger sofort und er fuhr blitzartig in seine gerade Haltung zurück, damit keiner sein unerlaubtes Schlummern bemerken würde. Einer der Kommandanten, groß gewachsen und mit wild zerzaustem Haar, sauste mit wutentbranntem Gesichtsausruck durch den nun offenen Eingang, gefolgt von einem Drohnenkrieger.

Sein Kopf fuhr zu Lo´rey und mit einem gezischten „Wir haben einen Notfall. Mitkommen!"

befahl er der Drohne, ihn zu begleiten. Ein Notfall? Wurden sie angegriffen? Lo´rey würde es wohl noch früh genug erfahren. Er stellt sich auf die linke Seite des Kommandanten, die noch frei war, und folgte dessen eiligem Schritt durch die dunklen Korridore. Doch als der hochrangige Wraith einen gewissen Weg eingeschlagen hatte und vor einer Tür zu einem Wohnraum den Befehl gab, stehen zu bleiben, wurde es unserem Krieger innerlich eiskalt – sie standen genau vor Ma´thus Quartier! Verzweifelt versuchte er, seinen jungen Wraith vorzuwarnen und sendete ihm einen schnellen Gedanken.

„Ma´thu! Es tut mir leid ich…"

weiter kam er allerdings nicht, da der Befehlshaber seine Hand über den Türscanner gleiten ließ und sich die Tür ruckartig öffnete. Mit demselben, wütenden Gesichtsausdruck, trat er ein und beide Drohnen folgten ihm. Seine giftigen Augen hefteten sich auf Ma´thu, der auf seiner Schlafstätte saß und den eintretenden Trupp erschrocken anstarrte. Er hatte sich kurz hingelegt und darauf gewartet, dass man ihn zur weiteren Ausbildung rufen würde, doch nun das! Warum war der Kommandant so sauer? Hatte er etwas Falsches getan? Was wollte ihm Lo´rey sagen, von dem er deutlich spüren konnte, dass er eine der beiden Drohnen hinter dem hochrangigen Wraith war?

Der Kommandant fackelte nicht lange.

„Die Königin möchte dich sehen." zischte er in Ma´thus Richtung und mit einem Rucken seines Kopfes in dessen Richtung befahl er seinen Wächtern hinter ihm: „Bringt ihn fort!"

Die blau leuchtenden Augen des jungen Wissenschaftlers weiteten sich.

„Was ist mein Vergehen? Ich habe nichts getan!"

Keine Antwort.

„Lo´rey! Was geht hier vor?"

drang es in den Geist des Kriegers.

Er aber wusste es selbst nicht. Er war innerlich wie taub vor Schreck und wusste einen Moment nicht, was er tun sollte. Dann aber atmete er tief durch. Als sein Drohnenbruder Ma´thus rechten Arm schmerzhaft auf den Rücken drehte sodass dieser einen gequälten Laut von sich gab, stellte sich auch Lo´rey neben den blauäugigen Wraith und packte ihn an seinem anderen Arm, wenn auch nicht mit allzu viel Gewalt.

„Lo´rey?"

„Ma´thu es tut mir leid. Ich möchte das nicht tun. Aber vorerst muss ich gehorchen. Wir wissen nicht einmal, was dir vorgeworfen wird."

Da hatte der Drohnenkrieger Recht, dass wusste Ma´thu. Sie wussten nicht, was ihm vorgeworfen wurde. Und würde Lo´rey sich jetzt auflehnen, würde auch er abgeführt werden und dies machte es nur noch schlimmer, da er selbst dann niemanden mehr hatte, der im Hintergrund im Stande war, für ihn seine Fäden zu ziehen. Langsam senkte er seinen Blick und ergab sich seinem Schicksal, als er den Kommandanten unfreiwillig in Richtung der Gemächer der Königin begleitete. Die Wraith, die ihnen im dunklen, nebligen Korridor entgegen kamen, blieben mit ihren gelben Blicken neugierig an ihnen kleben und legten den Kopf schräg.

„So… das ist er also."

zischte die Königin, nachdem der kleine Trupp den Thronsaal erreicht hatte. Ma´thu, der von Lo´reys Drohnenbruder an der Schulter auf die Knie gezwungen wurde, hatte sich nie zu träumen gewagt, den Thronsaal mal von innen zu sehen – und schon gar nicht wegen solch einem Grund! Groß war er, mit einem mächtigen Thron, der aus dunkelgrauem Stahl bestand und dessen Lehne oben abgerundet war. Der Saal war dunkel wie der Rest des Schiffes. Nur ein kleines, weißes Licht schien von oben herab und hinterließ im Gesicht der Königin gespenstische Schatten, aus der ihre Schlangenaugen hervorfunkelten wie zwei gelbe Kristalle. Sie stand direkt vor dem knienden Ma´thu, der es kaum wagte, sie anzusehen. Genau so hatte sie vor wenigen Tagen vor ihm gestanden. Eine grazile Schönheit, die allerdings mächtiger und gefährlicher war als alle Wraith des ganzen Schiffes zusammen. Ihr weißes Haar war anders geflochten als die Tage zuvor und sie trug dasselbe Gewand, wenn auch diesmal aus hellgrauem Leder. Auch der Ausdruck ihres Gesichtes hatte sich verändert:

Sie verzog zwar nicht das Gesicht zu einer wütenden Grimasse wie die des Kommanders, dennoch konnte man an ihren Augen ablesen, dass sie großen Zorn verspürte. Die feinen Adern in ihrer weißgrünen Gesichtshaut schienen noch dunkler als sonst.

Die Königin trat jetzt noch näher an Ma´thu heran, sodass er das raschelnde Leder ihres Kleides genau vor seinen Augen hatte.

„Ich kümmere mich um ihn!"

herrschte sie die Drohne und Lo´rey neben ihr an und beide verzogen sich rechts und links vor die Innenseite des großen Eingangstores. Nun stand nur noch der Kommandant neben Ma´thu und blickte mit deutlicher Zornesfalte auf der Stirn auf ihn herab. Der Wraith mit den Opalaugen hatte zwar nicht die Absicht gehabt, sich von seinen Knien zu erheben, aber es wäre ihm auch so unmöglich gewesen. Er spürte deutlich, wie der mächtige Geist der Königin dem seinen befahl, sich nicht zu rühren und er konnte sich dem nicht widersetzen.

Der große Drohnenkrieger bebte unter seiner Rüstung und der grauen Maske. Was würde geschehen? Was hatte der blauäugige Wraith getan? Und was noch viel schlimmer war, war die Hilflosigkeit, die er in sich spürte. Er sah sich um. Im Thronsaal waren außer ihm und seinem Bruder noch weitere 6 Drohnen, die jeweils in Dreiergruppen rechts und links an den Wänden Wache hielten. Zusammen mit der Königin und dem Kommandanten sah er für Ma´thu und sich keinerlei Chance, aus dieser Situation lebend herauszukommen. Er hatte es schon öfters gesagt: Was mit seinem Leben geschah, war ihm egal. Würde die Königin seinen „kleinen" Wraith zu irgendetwas für schuldig bekennen und Anstalten machen, sich an ihm zu nähren bis er sterben würde, würde auch er seine Vernunft vergessen und eingreifen.

„Zwei meiner Wissenschaftler haben mir zugetragen, dass im Bezug auf dich etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht. Du weißt sicher worum es geht. Noch ist Zeit zu gestehen."

rasselte ihre Vipernstimme. Obwohl ihre „Hauptstimme" emotionslos blieb, spiegelte sich in ihren dunkleren Untertönen deutlich der Zorn wieder.

„I…ich habe nichts zu gestehen, meine Königin."

Ihr tödlicher Blick blieb an ihm haften, während er den seinen auf den Boden zu ihren Füßen sinken ließ. Die drei kürzeren Strähnen hingen ihm vor der Stirn hinab und versteckten sein Gesicht vor der Herrscherin.

„So. Stur bis zum Ende. Du gestehst also nicht, dass du mit den Menschen aus Atlantis unter einer Decke steckst, Spion?"

zischte sie und Ma´thu wurde starr vor Schreck. Menschen aus Atlantis? Er hatte nochnie etwas von ihnen gehört! Oder waren es diejenigen, die damals die Wächterkönigin getötet hatten? Waren sie damit gemeint? Der blauäugige Wraith war innerlich wie eingefroren.

„Ich stecke unter niemandes Decke. Ich bin auch kein Spion. Ich verstehe nicht, wie ihr darauf kommt, meine Königin…"

„Das Ergebnis deiner DNA-Analyse!"

fuhr sie ihm dazwischen, und die Töne ihrer Stimme überschlugen sich.

„Es wurde festgestellt, dass du zu einem zu großen Teil menschlich bist! Ein solch hoher Prozentsatz ist bei einem Wraith unmöglich!"

Lo´rey zuckte unter seiner Rüstung zusammen und ebenso Ma´thu. Die Hand der Königin fuhr langsam zu seinem Gesicht herab, ihre Haut berührte ihn wie pures Eis an seiner Wange und zwang sein Gesicht nach oben. Sie sah ihm nun direkt in die Augen und er konnte nicht dagegen ankämpfen, obgleich es ihm sehr unangenehm war und ihm Angst machte. Er musste sie ansehen. Sie zwang ihn dazu!

„Ich hätte es gleich wissen müssen. Kein Wraith hat solche Augen! Sie haben eine menschliche Farbe! Es widert mich an. Ich habe unmöglich ein Kind das zur Hälfte nichts weiter ist als ein Nutztier! Ich weiß nicht wie die Menschen es geschafft haben, einen Hybriden wie dich hier auf mein Schiff zu schmuggeln, aber so werden sie nie an unsere Geheimnisse gelangen. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du zu ihnen zurückkehrst um ihnen alles zu berichten was hier geschieht!"

Ma´thu hatte das Gefühl, das seine sowieso schon weiße Haut noch bleicher wurde. Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wovon sie sprach! Er war wie jeder andere aus IHREN Eiern geschlüpft. Er kannte keine Menschen aus Atlantis, hatte keinen Kontakt zu ihnen und wusste nichtmal, wie dieses „Atlantis" aussehen sollte geschweige denn, dass er dahin zurückkehren würde!

„Meine Königin, ich schwöre, dass ich keiner von ihnen bin! Ich habe nicht vor, dieses Schiff zu verlassen um euch zu verraten!"

seine Stimme zitterte und in Lo´rey heulte ein tiefer Schmerz auf. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Es war ihm egal, ob Ma´thu zu solch großem Teil ein Mensch war, aber er war kein Verräter!

„Schweig!"

stoppte die Königin den jungen Wraith der vor ihr kniete und starrte ihm weiter unverfroren ins Gesicht, ihre nadelspitzen Zähne bleckend. Als sie die Angst in Ma´thu spüren konnte, sprach sie weiter:

„Keine Sorge. Ich werde dich nicht töten."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich böse.

„Das wird dein Körper selbst für dich tun!"

Und plötzlich, wie ein heranbrausender Tornado, wirbelte der Kommandant an der Seite des Blauäugigen herum. Von der Seite konnte Ma´thu nur noch ein kurzes Aufblitzen von etwas metallischem in seiner Hand erkennen. Es ging alles so schnell, dass Lo´rey, der nur den Rücken des Kommandanten und seines kleinen Wraith im Augen gehabt hatte, nicht schnell genug gesehen hatte, was dort vor sich ging. Nun, da er es bemerkte, war er starr vor Schreck, als bestünden seine Knochen aus eiskaltem Stahl. „Ich bin Schuld…das ist alles meine Schuld!" hämmerte es ihm schmerzvoll durch seinen Schädel.

Der Kommandant grinste wölfisch, als er den langen Säbel langsam zu seiner Seite senkte. Ma´thu war so geschockt, dass er zuerst gar nicht merkte, was geschehen war und auch kaum Schmerz verspürte, der ihm hätte aufzeigen können, was der Wraithkommandant ihm angetan hatte. Dann aber blieben seine Blicke an der blutverschmierten Klinge haften. Mit einem Horror in sich traute er sich langsam, an sich selbst herabzusehen. Und dann merkte er, was geschehen war! An der Stelle, wo sonst seine rechte Hand saß, war nun nur noch ein blutiger Stumpf, der ironischerweise bereits wieder zu heilen anfing. Seine Hand lag mit dem Nährorgan nach oben in einer Blutlache auf dem schwarzen Stahlboden und zuckte und krampfte mit den Fingern, als hätte sie ein Eigenleben. Der Kehle des jungen Wraith entfuhr ein entsetzlicher, fast tierischer Schrei, der noch weit in die Tiefen des Schiffes hallte. Rasende Angst, Anspannung und Hoffnungslosigkeit machte sich in seiner Seele breit. Die Königin hatte ihn nicht getötet, dennoch bedeutete dies seinen Tod. Er würde unweigerlich verhungern. Es gab keinen Ausweg mehr für ihn!

Alle Muskeln von Lo´rey waren angespannt und zum Angriff bereit. Die Königin hatte Ma´thu zum Tode verurteilt und am liebsten wollte er sie dafür zahlen lassen, sie mit ins Grab nehmen, sie, die Königin, der er seit Jahrzehnten treu ergeben gewesen war! Noch als er sich den günstigsten Zeitpunkt für seinen selbstmörderischen Angriff aussuchte, sah er die Königin um seinen Ma´thu herumschlendern und sah, wie sie mit ihren hohen Absätzen die zuckende Hand zertrat. Sie grinste bösartig mit spitzer Zahnreihe.

„Weißt du, es wäre leicht dich zu töten. Aber es ist um Einiges wirkungsvoller Verräter für ihre Taten leiden zu lassen! Sie haben sich ausgesucht, einen Wraithhybriden als Spion einzusetzen. Was für sie ein Vorteil war, damit wir den Verrat nicht erkennen, ist für dich nun ein Nachteil! Denn du sollst nun an der größten Schwäche der Wraith zugrunde gehen… den Schmerzen des Hungers! Du wirst keine Möglichkeit haben, mit deinen Leuten Kontakt aufzunehmen. Dein Quartier wird soeben durchsucht. Du wirst dich im Schiff unter Bewachung weiterhin frei bewegen dürfen. Als Verräter unter den Augen deiner Brüder und solange, bis die Natur ihren Beitrag leistet und du an deinem Hunger krepierst!"

Es war untypisch für einen Wraith, aber hinter der Maske traten der großen Drohne die Tränen in die Augen. Langsam entspannten sich seine Muskeln wieder. Nein. Er würde nicht angreifen. Auch wenn es in diesem Moment wie Verrat an seinem geliebten Ma´thu aussah, der in Gedanken immer wieder panisch nach ihm rief, was seiner Seele Schmerzen bereitete. Er musste verdeckt bleiben, dies wurde ihm nun umso mehr bewusst. Er wusste noch nicht genau wie, aber er würde Ma´thu irgendwie aus seiner Lage heraushelfen, koste es, was es wolle!


	14. Kapitel 14 Selbstopfer

**Selbstopfer**

Ma´thu war verstört und fahrig, seit er seine Hand vor der Königin verloren hatte.

Er wusste, er würde sterben. Er würde langsam und qualvoll verhungern und es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte. Einige Tage waren vergangen und er lag nur stocksteif auf der Schlafstätte seines alten Quartiers, eingewickelt in dunkle Felle und starrte mit kalten Augen an die Wand ohne großartig zu zwinkern. Seine Brüder hatten ihn verstoßen. Von Rakesh hatte er zwar keine Feindseeligkeit empfangen, aber auch sonst nichts. Es war, als wollte er ihn nicht mehr gedanklich oder sonst irgendwie kontaktieren. Dachte er wirklich, dass sein blauäugiger Bruder ein Spion war?

Ma´thu konnte es kaum glauben. Er war auf dem Weg gewesen, ein hoch angesehener Wraith zu werden, hatte entdeckt, was Liebe ist und hatte seinen Lieblingsbruder Rakesh an seiner Seite gehabt. Nun hatten sie ihm die Uniform abgenommen. Er trug nur noch einen dunkelbraunen Stoffanzug ohne Ärmel, der ihn unverkennbar als niederstes Mitglied des Schiffes kennzeichnete, hatte keine Freunde mehr, würde sterben und bis dies eintrat hatte er Tag und Nacht eine Drohne im Zimmer und außerhalb seiner Tür stehen. Noch hatte er Lo´rey, der zwar bisher nicht persönlich die Aufgabe seiner Überwachung zugeteilt bekommen hatte, jedoch stets versuchte, mental mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten, aber der Blauäugige blockte seine Impulse meistens ab. Ma´thu wusste zwar, dass der Drohnenkrieger nichts für seine Bestrafung konnte und das es schlauer gewesen war, dass er nichts getan hatte. Aber trotz allem empfand er einen tiefen Schmerz, wenn er daran dachte, wie sein Lo´rey nur dagestanden hatte wie jede x-beliebige Drohne und zugelassen hatte, dass das mit ihm geschehen war. Es war ein Gefühl, dass der Verstand nicht erklären konnte und solange es andauerte, wollte er nicht mit ihm sprechen.

Weitere Tage später allerdings konnte er sich nicht mehr vor seinem großen Freund verstecken, denn Lo´rey hatte die Aufgabe erhalten, Ma´thu zu beobachten und stand plötzlich im Inneren von dessen Quartier. Langsam schritt er auf den Liegenden zu und sah, wie der Stumpf seines rechten Armes aus den Fellen hervorlugte. Er war völlig geheilt, aber eine zweite Hand würde dem jungen Wraith nie wieder wachsen. Die blauen Augen Ma´thus starrten weiter ins Leere und sahen den Krieger nicht an, auch nicht, als dieser das Wort an ihn richtete.

„Mein kleiner Wraith. Bitte hör mich an."

„Es wird mir nichts anderes übrig bleiben."

kam es leise von der Schlafstätte her und diese Worte taten der großen Drohne sehr weh.

Langsam setzte Lo´rey sich neben den Liegenden. Es war ihm egal, wenn jemand hereinkam würde er eine Ausrede finden, warum er nicht direkt vor der Tür Wache hielt.

Langsam fuhr seine große Hand mit den dunklen Klauen über das seidene Milchhaar von Ma´thu, der mit flatternden Lidern seine Augen schloss. Erst wollte er vor der Hand zurückweichen, aber dann ließ er es geschehen, da er eigentlich keinen Grund hatte auf seinen Lo´rey böse zu sein. Seit Tagen spürte er endlich wieder, das jemand für ihn da war und er genoß die warme Hand der großen Drohne auf seinem Haar und Gesicht, den Geruch von Stahl und Erde.

„Ich würde alles für dich tun mein Ma´thu. Das weißt du. Ich durfte nicht eingreifen, damit wir jetzt noch eine Chance haben. Mir…"

seine sonst so feste, dunkle Stimme wurde unsicher.

„ … mir hat es einen so großen Schrecken versetzt als sie das mit dir getan haben und ich nicht in der Lage war, dir zu helfen! Es war, als hätten sie mir selbst die Hand abgeschlagen!"

Ma´thu lächelte schwach auf seiner Schlafstätte.

„Ja. Das weiß ich doch."

er seuftzte.

„Vielleicht…hatte ich auch ein wenig Angst du könntest wirklich denken, dass ich ein Verräter bin! Und das du mir deswegen nicht mehr helfen wolltest."

„Niemals!"

Lo´rey drehte Ma´thus Gesicht mit seiner Hand zu sich und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Du bist kein Verräter. Du wurdest nicht von den Menschen geschaffen! Es gibt keinen Weg das ich das glaube. Und selbst wenn es ein Gendefekt ist, der dich hat so werden lassen… Ich sehe dies nicht als Schande an! Du bleibst immer mein kleiner Wraith…"

Das Herz des Blauäugigen begann schneller zu schlagen, als er aus Lo´reys Geist lesen konnte, dass er es mit jeder Faser seines Körpers so meinte wie er es gerade gesagt hatte. Dann aber griff die Angst wieder nach Ma´thu und er wand seinen Blick aufs Neue ab.

„Trotzdem ist es nun zu spät. Ich werde verhungern, auch wenn ich kein Verräter bin."

„Nicht, wenn ich bei dir bin!"

langsam hob die Drohne ihre rechte Hand und der blauäugige Wraith schaute auf das große Nährorgan auf dem Handteller, dessen Öffnung wie ein großer, dunkler Schlitz darauf lag.

„Ein Nährorgan wird uns beiden reichen."

Ma´thu setzte sich auf und seine Augen huschten nachdenklich hin und her.

Plötzlich verstand er, was Lo´rey damit meinte!

„Du… du meinst du nährst dich für uns beide und hältst mich am Leben, indem du mir durch deine Hand Nahrung abgibst?"

Die große Drohne gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich. Daran hatte Ma´thu vorher noch gar nicht gedacht! Wärme stieg ihm in die Wangen, als der größte Teil seiner Last mit dieser Erkenntnis von ihm genommen wurde. Er würde nicht Hungers sterben! Auch wenn der Rest seiner Zukunft noch im Verborgenen lag und gerade, als er darüber nachdachte, fuhr Lo´rey fort:

„Natürlich wird dies nicht lange unbemerkt bleiben, da die anderen sehen, dass du nicht verhungerst. Daher werden wir mit einem Dart fliehen, wenn das nächste Ausdünnen ansteht. Nur du und ich. Wir könnten von dem ausgedünnten Planeten aus durch ein Stargate gehen und lassen uns auf einem anderen bewohnten Planeten nieder, der nicht im Territorium unseres Hives liegt. Und von da an werde ich uns beide durchbringen."

Auf einmal wich der letzte Rest des komischen Gefühls in Ma´thu, das er seit seinem Todesurteil für die Drohne empfunden hatte. Er opferte seinen Platz an Bord des Schiffes, um mit ihm zu fliehen, wollte sich sein Leben lang um ihn kümmern. Das war sein Lo´rey. Und seine Liebe zu ihm, die etwas unterdrückt aber niemals weg gewesen war, flammte aufs Neue wie ein Waldbrand in ihm auf.

„Aber… wie willst du mich hier herausbekommen? Auch beim Ausdünnen werden sie mich bewachen!"

„Das müssen wir uns noch genau überlegen. Das nächste Ausdünnen wird noch eine Weile dauern. Bis dahin musst du durchhalten. Meine Rationen sind begrenzt wie die jedes anderen auf dem Schiff. Ich werde uns beide nicht gleichzeitig bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt ernähren können."

Ma´thu nickte sofort.

„Ja, ich werde durchhalten."

sagte er eisern, obwohl er dem großen Krieger verschwieg, dass der Hunger bereits leise anfing, in seinem Inneren zu nagen.

Zwischen den Planetenbesuchen, die zur Nahrungsbeschaffung dienten, lagen immer einige Wochen, die sich höchstens bis zu einem Zeitraum von 3 Monaten ausdehnten. Diese 3 Monate waren die Schmerzgrenze, die ein Wraith ohne Nahrung ertragen konnte. Lo´rey spürte das meist am eigenen Leib, da er seine Nahrung nur auf der Oberfläche des Planeten zu sich nehmen konnte. Als die Tage vorüber zogen, hoffte er inständig, dass das nächste Ausdünnen bald sein würde, damit er mit Ma´thu fliehen konnte und er ihm nicht vorher verhungern würde. Die letzte Nahrungsbeschaffung hatte kurz vor der ersten Nährung der Nachkommen stattgefunden und wenn sie Pech hatten, würde es bis zur nächsten noch lange dauern.

Als die Tage weiter vergingen konnte man beobachten, wie sich Ma´thus Zustand Tag um Tag verschlechterte. Er ging nur noch selten raus in die Korridore. Er wurde sowieso ständig von zwei Drohnen begleitet und die Wraith in den Gängen verspotteten ihn mit ihren Gedanken, fauchten ihn böse an und lachten über ihn. Selbst seine Brüder. Und wenn ihm Rakesh begegnete und der Blauäugige ihn verhalten grüßte, würdigte ihn dieser keines Blickes. Er konnte das alles kaum ertragen.

Als Lo´rey nach einiger Zeit wieder an der Reihe war, Ma´thu zu bewachen, bat sich ihm ein Bild des Elends. Sein kleiner Wraith saß auf seiner Schlafstätte, sein Körper gekrümmt, seine Haut kränklich grau und seine Haare hatten den seidigen Glanz verloren. Obwohl sie sich in der Zeit seiner Abwesenheit mental unterhalten hatten und Ma´thu ihm versichert hatte, es ginge ihm gut, konnte die Drohne nun sehen, dass seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wahr geworden waren.

Als Ma´thus trübe, blaue Augen zu ihm hinaufsahen, fiel ihm für einen Moment das Atmen schwer.

„Da bist du ja wieder Lo´rey. Weißt du nun…"

Ma´thus Augen bekamen einen raubtierhaften Glanz.

„…wann das nächste Ausdünnen stattfindet?"

Lo´rey schüttelte den Kopf, sodass seine weißen Dreads nach rechts und links wirbelten und als sich Ma´thus Blick wieder senkte, sprach er:

„Du hast mich angelogen. Ich sehe, dass es dir nicht gut geht."

Der Blauäugige im braunen Stoffanzug lächelte müde.

Lo´rey ging mit stampfendem Schritt auf ihn zu und kniete sich vor die Schlafstätte, packte den jungen Wraith an den Schultern.

„Das ist kein Grund zu lachen, Ma´thu! Du weißt ich würde dir alles geben, was ich habe!

„Das genau ist das Problem…"

lachte Ma´thu, in dessen Stimme von den vielen Untertönen nur noch ein leises Rasseln zu hören war.

„…wenn ich so recht überlege möchte ich nicht, dass es dir am Ende schlecht geht… wegen mir Missgeburt… Eigentlich ist es besser du lässt mich sterben. So würdest du deinen Platz auf dem Schiff nicht gefährden…"

Kurz nachdem Ma´thus letzter Satz gefallen war, konnte er erleben, wie sich das stille Auge des Sturms vor ihm in einen Orkan verwandelte. Mit einem Ruck riss sich Lo´rey die Maske vom Gesicht und schleuderte sie auf den Boden, sodass das oktopussartige Wesen vor Schmerz quiekte und sich in den Freiraum unter der Schlafstätte verkroch. Sein kantiges, grünliches Gesicht mit dem langen Bart war nun direkt vor dem des Blauäugigen. Es wirkte, ganz untypisch für Lo´rey, auf einmal hart und wütend und er legte beide seiner spitzen Zahnreihen frei.

„Mein Platz auf dem Schiff… MEIN PLATZ AUF DEM SCHIFF! Was soll das für ein Platz sein? Der des Lückenbüßers und des lebenden Schutzschildes im Namen einer Königin, die das Einzige, was ich liebe, dem Tod in die Arme legt! Ohne dich Ma´thu… gibt es keinen Grund mehr hier zu leben. Entweder sterben wir beide, oder wir leben beide! Ich bitte dich…"

mit diesem Satz wurden seine Augen traurig und sein Gesicht wieder weicher und er vergrub es in den Fellen auf Ma´thus Schoß, vor dem er kniete.

„…nimm an was ich dir geben kann! Und wenn wir beide zu schwach sind zu fliehen, dann sterben wir wenigstens zusammen."

Der Wraith mit den drei kurzen Strähnen vor der Stirn schaute verdattert auf Lo´rey herab, der nun ganz still da lag, die Arme links und rechts um ihn geschlungen, und wunderte sich über die Mischung aus Härte und Sanftheit, die in dem Krieger wohnten. Aber so war er nun mal. Unverbesserlich liebenswert. Noch bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende gesponnen hatte, erinnerten ihn die Schmerzen wieder an seinen Hunger. Schmerzen, die seine Haut brennen ließen, als würde sie ihm jeden Moment vom Leib fallen gepaart mit dem Inneren Gefühl von unendlicher Leere. Seine Augen schmälerten sich.

Langsam glitt seine linke Hand hinab und packte die rechte des Kriegers. Er nahm sie, als wollte er sie schütteln, wie es bei den Menschen üblich war, aber stattdessen drückte er mit seiner Linken ruckartig zu, sodass die harten Stellen an der Öffnung des Nährorgans die dünne Haut seiner Handballen durchstieß. Als hätte Lo´rey nur darauf gewartet, dass Ma´thu sein Angebot annahm, begann er sofort damit, das nährende Elixier in den Körper seines Gegenübers zu pumpen. Heiß und stoßweise schwappte es in die Adern des jungen Wraith, als würde es von Lo´reys Herzen selbst dorthin befördert und sein Körper nahm es gierig auf. Der Blauäugige konnte ein befreiendes Seufzen und Fauchen nicht unterdrücken, als endlich wieder süßes Leben in ihn einströmte und er bemerkte kaum den Inneren Kampf der großen Drohne unter ihm.

Lo´rey hielt während des Vorgangs seine Augen geschlossen, sog tief die Luft ein, als er Ma´thu mit der wenigen Nahrung fütterte, die sein Körper noch beherbergte. Für ihn war die Fütterung an sich nicht schmerzhaft, dennoch konnte er fühlen, wie er mit jeder Welle, die an seinen Liebsten hinüberschwappte, selbst hungriger wurde, seine Kraft schwand, wie seine Haut anfing zu prickeln, dann zu brennen. Kein gutes Zeichen… und trotzdem wollte er Ma´thu soviel geben, wie er nur konnte. Wie er zuvor gesagt hatte, er konnte sie mit dem was er zu sich genommen hatte nicht beide ernähren. Und das er sich das letzte Mal etwa zur selben Zeit wie Ma´thu genährt hatte ließ darauf schließen, wie wenige Reserven er selbst nur noch zur Verfügung hatte, jetzt da beinahe 3 Monate ins Land gegangen waren.

Als der Blauäugige plötzlich bemerkte, dass die große Hand des Kriegers zu zittern anfing, wurde das überschwängliche Gefühl der Nahrungsaufnahme im Keim seiner Sorge um Lo´rey erstickt. Schnell riss er seine Hand los, auf deren weiß-grauem Handballen sein Blut und letzte Tropfen des nährenden Lebenselixiers klebten. Sich nicht darum kümmernd legte er sie auf Lo´reys Haarschopf und zog seinen Kopf nach oben.

„Sieh mich an!"

„Es… geht mir gut, mein kleiner Wraith."

„Jetzt lügst du mich an. Ich gebe es nicht gerne zu, aber darin bist du genauso gut wie ich! Ich…danke dir…"

schmunzelte der junge Wraith, als er sich Lo´reys müde, gelbe Löwenaugen besah, die ihm aus dem markanten Gesicht entgegenleuchteten. Und dann, nach der sanften Müdigkeit der minutenlangen Stille zwischen den beiden geschah etwas. Etwas, dass nur allzu menschlich war. Etwas, dass zu tun sich Ma´thu nicht im Stande sah, sich selbst zu verbieten.

Er beugte sich langsam hinab, während er mit Daumen und Zeigefinger das Gesicht Lo´reys am Kinn näher zu sich führte. Sanft fanden seine Lippen wie selbstverständlich den Weg zu denen des Kriegers, die unerwartet weich, trocken und warm erschienen. Als die Drohne bemerkte, was geschah, konnte er sich zuerst keinen Reim darauf machen, was diese Geste zu bedeuten hatte. Verwundert ließ er es geschehen und als er in Ma´thus Gedanken las, welche Bedeutung sie haben sollte und spürte, welche Gefühle sie in ihm selbst auslöste, schlang er seine Arme um seinen „kleinen" Wraith und erwiderte den Kuss heftig, stets darauf bedacht, dessen Lippen nicht mit seinen scharfen Zähnen zu verletzen. Ihre Körper verlangten mit derselben Intensität nach einander, wie sie vor Hunger brannten, und ihr Kuss war lang und verzweifelt, denn keiner der beiden wusste, ob er vielleicht der erste und der letzte zugleich war.


	15. Kapitel 15 Wolf im Schafspelz

**Wolf im Schafspelz**

Endlich trat das ein, worauf der Soldat und der Verurteilte so sehnsüchtig gewartet hatten!

Die Königin hatte den Befehl gegeben, einen Weidegrund anzusteuern und das Schiff war bereits auf dem Weg dorthin. Lo´rey erfuhr dies nicht nur dadurch, dass das Basisschiff in den Hyperraum gesprungen war, sondern auch durch den flüchtigen Gedankenimpuls, den die zuständigen Kommandanten ihren Drohnentruppen zukommen ließen: „Jägerhangar. In genau 1 Stunde!"

Das Herz des Kriegers ließ wie wild sein schwarzes Wraithblut durch die Adern pulsieren, sodass es fast wehtat. „Jetzt muss alles schnell gehen!" dachte er und vor seinem inneren Auge lief noch einmal der Fluchtplan ab, den er sich zurechtgelegt hatte. Dieser war an sich gut durchdacht, jedoch konnte sich Lo´rey ausmalen, dass einige, simpel wirkende Stellen in seinem Plan in der Realität schwieriger umsetzbar sein würden. Zumindest wurde ihm an diesem Tag eine große Hürde erspart: Er hatte gerade Wachdienst in Ma´thus Quartier und würde sich später nur noch darum scheren müssen, die andere Wache vor der Eingangstür loszuwerden.

„Geht es los?"

drang es schwach von der Schlafstätte mit den schwarzen Tierfellen hinüber zum Ohr der Drohne. Der feinfühlige Ma´thu hatte ohne Lo´reys Gedanken zu lesen bemerkt, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte. Es wäre ihm auch nicht möglich gewesen, diese zu lesen, denn während der Soldat über seinen Plan sinnierte, schottete er seinen Geist völlig von allem ab. Er durfte ihr Vorhaben auf keinen Fall verraten. Er traute sich deshalb nicht einmal, seinen Gedankenfluss nur auf Ma´thu zu richten, wie sonst auch und begann dafür, leise mit seinem Liebsten zu sprechen. Es war völlig überzogen, das wusste Lo´rey selbst, doch er hielt es auch irgendeinem Grund für die sicherste Methode.

„In nicht einmal einer Stunde… Der Plan läuft wie besprochen. Wir gehen hinaus in die Gänge und werden so tun, als gingst du spazieren und ich als würde ich dich bewachen. Die andere Drohne vor deiner Tür wird sich uns direkt anschließen, sobald wir hinaus in den Flur treten. Das ist eines unserer Probleme. Wenn es nicht anders geht werde ich sie ausschalten müssen, wenn wir kurz vor dem Hangar sind."

„Bist du sicher, dass niemand dort ist, wenn wir kommen?"

Lo´rey, der zum Zweck seines Flüsterns sehr nahe an die Schlafstätte getreten war und sich zu Ma´thu hinabgebeugt hatte, verstummte für einige Sekunden. Es war eine beklemmende Stille. Doch dann sprach er mit leiser, rauer Stimme:

„Genau weiß man das nicht. Ich weiß von meinen vorherigen Einsätzen auf den Planeten, dass sich so gut wie niemand im Hangar aufhält, bevor es nicht an der Zeit ist. Unsere Kommandanten für den Planeteneinsatz sind kurz vor dem Abflug stets sehr beschäftigt. Sie versammeln sich meist noch einmal, um ihre Taktiken zu besprechen. Und wir Drohnen halten uns strickt an unsere Befehle, somit kann ich davon ausgehen das die anderen erst später auftauchen."

„Hoffen wir es."

Der blauäugige Wraith, der bisher aufrecht vor Lo´rey gesessen hatte, stand nun vorsichtig auf und seine Bewegungen wirkten so behäbig, als wären seine Glieder aus schwerem Blei gemacht. Die Schwäche und die Schmerzen des Hungers hatten seine Kräfte zum Großteil aufgezehrt. Die wenige Nahrung, die ihm der Soldat gegeben hatte, hatte kaum geholfen. Auch Lo´rey kämpfte innerlich seinen ganz eigenen Kampf gegen die Qual in seinem Inneren, ließ sich dies bisher allerdings weniger anmerken. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass das Tier in ihm durchbrach. Er musste seinen kleinen Wraith beschützen! Koste es, was es wolle!

Während Lo´rey dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, blickte Ma´thu, um ein entschlossenes Auftreten bemüht, auf die Stelle der grauen Maske des Kriegers, wo er dessen Augen vermutete. Und nachdem er den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter gezwungen hatte, sprach er:

„Dann lass es uns also versuchen."

Mit dem typischen „Wusch"-Geräusch glitt die Tür von Ma´thus Quartier nach oben und er und Lo´rey traten hinaus in den dunklen Flur. Wie erwartet gesellte sich der Wächter, der die ganze Zeit die Türe von außen bewacht hatte, sofort zu ihnen. Der Blauäugige hatte nun seinen Freund zur rechten, den ungewollten Störenfried zu seiner linken Seite, während sie den Gang hinab liefen. Noch begegneten ihnen einige Soldaten und Kommandanten, die aufgeregt und mit wehendem, weißem Haar durch die dunkelblauen Korridore hetzten und dabei den Nebel aufwirbelten, der wie gewöhnlich den Boden einhüllte. Die Stimmung unserer Beiden hätte angespannter nicht sein können… Der kleinste Fehler würde ihren Tod bedeuten! Bei dem Gedanken daran wurde Ma´thu regelrecht übel, aber er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Seine Fußsohlen, die bei jedem Schritt brannten als würden sie sich von seinen Füßen ablösen, trugen nur dazu bei, weniger daran zu denken.

Sie bogen in mehrere Korridore ein, die alle gleich aussahen. Rechts, dann wieder links, geradeaus und um die Ecke wieder in den rechten Korridor… Immer weniger Wraith begegneten ihnen, als sie weiter in Richtung Schiffshangar vordrangen.

Als plötzlich ein Impuls in Lo´reys Kopf schnellte, erstarrte er, und auch Ma´thu hielt an und sein Blut schien vor Angst zu gefrieren, weil er nicht wusste, was auf einmal los war.

„Moment! Der Verräter darf den Hangar nicht betreten! Befehl der Königin!"

Die andere Drohne stellte sich vor den kleineren Wraith und wies ihm mit einer Armbewegung an, dass er wieder umkehren solle. Ma´thus blaue Augen mit den geschlitzten Pupillen huschten ungewollt ängstlich zu Lo´rey, der nun vor seinen Kollegen trat. „Was wirst du tun, Lo´rey? Willst du ihn hier schon ausschalten?" ging es durch den Kopf des jungen Wraith: Aber es beruhigte ihn daraufhin ein wenig, als sein großer Freund nicht Taten, sondern Worte folgen ließ.

„Falsch. Es liegt ein neuer Befehl vor. Wir sollen den Spion in den Speichertank eines Darts verfrachten. Die Königin wünscht, dass er auf dem Planeten ausgesetzt wird. Das erspart uns, seine Leiche wegzuschaffen und wir können unsere alten Posten wieder annehmen. Ich muss sagen, es ist mal wieder sehr klug ist von ihr… er kann sich dort doch sowieso nicht nähren, ob er nun hier vergammelt oder dort unten!"

Für unseren großen Drohnenkrieger war es hart gewesen, diese Worte auszusprechen, weil ihm dabei schreckliche Bilder in den Sinn kamen. Bilder, die zeigten, wie sein Ma´thu auf dem Planeten lag, tief im Wald, verlassen, vor Hunger ausgedörrt, seine blauen Augen im Tod starr nach oben gerichtet… Dennoch hatte Lo´rey es geschafft, seinen Worten einen realistischen, sarkastischen Ton zu verleihen und als er sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte, lachte er dreckig, um noch einmal sicher zu gehen, dass sein Kollege es ihm abkaufte. Noch dazu war dies wirklich von Anfang an ein Teil ihres Planes gewesen: Ma´thu sollte unbemerkt im Lagersystem eines Darts das Schiff verlassen.

„Von diesem Befehl habe ich bisher noch nichts gehört, aber es klingt einleuchtend. Lass ihn uns schnell verfrachten, dann haben wir ihn vom Hals."

Und mit diesem Satz machte die einst störrische Drohne den Weg vor Ma´thu und Lo´rey wieder frei und begleitete sie weiter bis zum Hangar. Wie sollte sie auch wissen, dass ihr Kollege mit dem Verräter unter einer Decke steckte? Dem Blauäugigen Wraith fiel ein Stein vom Herzen…einer der VIELEN Steine, denn er wusste, dass immer noch etwas schief gehen konnte.

Ein weiterer Stein folgte dem ersten, als sie endlich im Schiffshangar ankamen und sich Ma´thu umsah. Es war niemand außer ihnen dort, wie angenommen. Nur die drei Wraith standen auf einer Plattform im gewaltigen, dunklen Hangar, der zu ihren weißen Haaren einen deutlichen Kontrast bildete. Wie damals blies ein leichter Wind pfeifend um die Löcher in den Wänden, in denen die Jäger bis zu ihrem späteren Einsatz ruhten. Bald schon würde das Heulen ihrer Triebwerke den Menschen auf dem angesteuerten Planeten Angst und Schrecken bereiten.

Lo´rey hatte keine Zeit all diese Dinge zu bemerken oder daran einen Gedanken zu verschwenden. Er musste bald handeln, um die andere Drohne loszuwerden, die nun verschwand, um einen Jäger hinaus auf die Plattform zu fliegen. Noch war Lo´reys Kollege nützlich, um Ma´thu sicher und schnell im Dart unterzubringen, danach aber würde leicht ans Licht kommen können, dass diese Aktion nicht von der Königin angeordnet worden war, würde der Drohnensoldat weiterhin ganz normal durch das Schiff laufen und seinen Dienst tun. Unser Krieger verspürte zuerst den Impuls, seinen einstiegen Kameraden zu töten, sich vielleicht auch an ihm zu nähren, aber dann schlug er sich dies schnell wieder aus dem Kopf. Eine verschrumpelte Wraithleiche an Bord würde nur zu Aufruhr führen und sie vielleicht verraten.

Röhrend landete das kleine Schiff, dessen spitze Forderseite an einen knöchernen Vogelschnabel erinnerte, vor Ma´thu und seinem Freund. Der dabei aufkommende Wind zerzauste dem jungen Wraith die sowieso schon struppig gewordenen Haare noch umso mehr. Langsam hob sich die dunkle, gewölbte Glaskuppel über dem Pilotensitz des Schiffes, und die andere Drohne schaute hervor.

„Platzier den Verräter vor dem Lagersystem, ich sammle ihn ein."

grunzte sie in Lo´reys Geist. Dieser packte Ma´thu sanft an seinem milchweißen, eher dünnen Arm und zog ihn hinter den Jäger, wo sich die Kammern des Speichers befanden, der sonst dafür genutzt wurde, Menschen darin zu lagern und zum Basisschiff zu transportieren.

Der Drohnenkrieger sah seinem kleinen Wraith noch einmal in die Augen, strich ihm mit einer schwarzen Klaue die drei kurzen Strähnen aus der Stirn und bemühte sich, seine Gedanken auf Ma´thu zu fokussieren. Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen, nicht mehr mit ihm zu sprechen, dennoch konnte er es nicht lassen ein letztes Mal im Geist mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen:

„Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass wir uns wieder sehen oder dass alles ab jetzt klappen wird. Aber wenn du im Speicher bist wirst du nichts mehr spüren. Man sagt es sei so, als würde man schlafen, ohne Schmerzen und Ängste. Und wenn wir es schaffen und du wiedererwachst, bin ich da und sorge für dich."

Ma´thus innere Angst, was geschehen würde, die brennenden Schmerzen auf seiner Haut und der Gedanke, Lo´rey nie wieder zu sehen, ließen ihm fast die Tränen in die Augen steigen. Dennoch schenkte er seinem Krieger ein breites, wenn auch unweigerlich trauriges Wraithlächeln, als dieser einige Schritte zurücktrat. Ein weißer Lichtstrahl fiel daraufhin wie ein Kegel aus dem hinteren Teil des Schiffes, erfasste die Gestalt des Blauäugigen und bald war nichts mehr von ihm zu sehen. Kein Lächeln mehr, keine strahlenden Opalaugen, keine milchweiße Haut, kein brauner Stoffanzug.

Ma´thu war bis auf ein einzelnes weißes Haar, das im Wind der Triebwerke davon trieb, in den Tiefen des Darts verschwunden, und Lo´rey kam schmerzvoll in den Sinn, dass er ganz allein war. Das Basisschiff und die anderen Wraith darin und somit um ihn herum, zählten nicht mehr. Ma´thu war fort und er allein. Das Gefühl würde erst wieder verschwinden, wenn er weit weg von hier auf einem Planeten sitzen würde, versteckt in den Wäldern, seinen „kleinen Wraith" fest in den Armen, die ihn nie mehr loslassen würden.

„Die Einspeicherung war erfolgreich."

Tönte es vom Cockpit des Darts zu Lo´rey hinüber. Als die Drohne darin sich wieder dem Kontrollfeld zuwenden wollte, um das Schiff zurück zu fliegen, richtete sich blitzschnell ein langes Betäubungsgewehr auf sie und dessen lähmender, blauer Schuss traf sie und ließ sie ohnmächtig auf dem Sitz zusammensacken. Ein dumpfer, metallischer Laut ertönte, als der Kopf der Drohne dabei mit der Maske voran auf die Schiffsapparatur knallte. Als er sicher war, dass sich sein Kollege nicht mehr rührte, ließ Lo´rey das Gewehr sinken. Er hob seinen einstigen Kameraden aus dem Sitz und zog ihn grob an den Armen hinter den Jäger. Obwohl er sehr stark war, machte ihm das tragen und ziehen der anderen Drohne Probleme, da auch sie genau wie er selbst sehr stämmig und muskulös war und zudem die gleiche, metallische Panzerweste trug. Dennoch versuchte er, es so schnell wie möglich zu tun. Schließlich könnte es ihm jeden Moment passieren, dass ein anderer Wraith vorbeikam! Es waren nur noch 20 Minuten, bevor der Hangar von den anderen nur so wimmeln würde!

Als Lo´rey die Drohne hinter dem Schiff abgesetzte hatte, aktivierte er den gleichen Beamstrahl, der zuvor Ma´thu erfasst hatte, und ließ die molekularen Einzelteile des Betäubten ebenfalls im Speichersystem verschwinden. Dieser Wraith stellte nun keine Gefahr mehr für sie dar. Beweise vernichtet.

Vorsichtig flog unser Drohnenkrieger den Dart wieder zurück in seine höhlenartige Abstellkammer in der dunklen Wand des Hangars.

Er war fürs Erste zufrieden. Ma´thu sicher unterzubringen war einer der gefährlichsten Teile ihres Planes gewesen. Als Lo´rey seine Füße in den schweren, eisenbeschlagenen Lederstiefeln aus dem Dart hinaus und wieder auf den kalten Boden des Hangars setzte, atmete er noch einmal tief durch. Sein ruheloser Geist arbeitete wie ein Uhrwerk.

Nein, es würde nichts bringen, jetzt zurück ins Schiffsinnere zu gehen. In einer Viertelstunde würde das Ausdünnen beginnen und er würde schon hier warten, um seinen Platz in dem Jäger zu sichern, in dem sich die verbotene Fracht befand. Niemand würde ihn oder seinen im Tank eingespeicherten Drohnenbruder vermissen, wenn sie im Bodentrupp fehlten, denn es wurde ja davon ausgegangen, dass 2 Drohnen den Verräter bewachten.

„Wieder einmal ist es ein Vorteil, dass wir alle gleich aussehen und sich keiner für uns als Einzelnen interessiert …" grinste Lo´rey triumphierend hinter seiner Maske. Immer war er ein „blödes" Schaf gewesen, das in der Herde nie von anderen zu unterscheiden gewesen war. Zugegeben, dieses System hatte den Wraith bisher große, militärische Vorteile gebracht, dennoch hatte es einen großen Fehler: Es war nun unmöglich, den Wolf unter den Schafen zu erkennen! Und die Rolle des Wolfs gefiel dem Drohnensoldaten außerordentlich gut.


	16. Kapitel 16 Judas

**Judas?**

Scharen von Wraith strömten wie weißes Blut durch dunkle Adern in Reih und Glied in den Hangar. Lo´rey konnte das Szenario gut überschauen, da er weit über ihnen in der Höhle bereits in seinem beladenen Dart saß. Die innerliche Anspannung und Furcht, dass alles schief gehen würde, war nur noch als winziges Ziehen tief in seinem Inneren vorhanden. Nein, viel größer war nun der Zorn, der Wille, es ihnen allen zu zeigen, auszubrechen, Ma´thu zu beschützen und der tobende Hunger, der langsam seinen Verstand zu vernebeln versuchte.

Mit gebleckten Zähnen und einem kurzen, knurrigen Ton schloss er die dunkle Kuppel über ihm und sank tiefer in den weichen Bezug des Pilotensitzes. Keine zehn Pferde würden ihn aus diesem Schiff herauskriegen! Im Geist hörte er die Stimmen der Kommandanten, die die letzten Befehle durchgaben und alle durcheinander plapperten, wie es vor einem Ausdünnen immer der Fall war. Lo´rey schenkte ihnen keinerlei Beachtung und schottete sich völlig ab. Mit flinken, klauenbesetzten Fingern betätigte er die ersten Knöpfe der Jägersteuerung.

Die Bodentruppen versammelten sich, folgten ihren Befehlshabern in die großen, blauen Wraithkreuzer, die zuvor hinaus auf die Plattformen geflogen worden waren, erste Darts schossen surrend und wie weiße Pfeile aus ihren Höhlen in den Wänden. Unser Drohnenkrieger tat es ihnen gleich. Langsam erhob sich das kleine, spitze Schiff vom kalten Boden der Höhle. Das Heulen und Röhren des Antriebs ließ den Sitz unter Lo´rey vibrieren, als es aus ihr hinaus in den Hangar schoss. Wie zur Vorbereitung tanzten die Darts geradezu durch den runden Hangar, jagten in schnellem Flug hintereinander her, immer wie ein Wirbelwind um die Wände herum und mehr und mehr von ihnen schlossen sich dem Spiel an. Wenn alle die Schiffe besetzt hätten, würde sich die Luke am Boden des Basischiffes öffnen und ihnen den Weg ins Weltall freigeben. Und nun war es soweit! Unter ihnen lag die wunderbare, dunkelblaue Weite des Alls, die Sterne strahlten weiß und gelb und verheißungsvoll. In Lo´rey´s Geist schrie es: „Nichts wie Weg! Der Weg ist frei!" aber er riss sich zusammen, tanzte weiter mit den anderen den seltsamen Formationstanz um die Hangarwände, um nicht aus der Masse hervorzustechen. Erst als die Kreuzer das Basischiff verlassen hatten, steuerte der erste Dart nach unten, hinaus durch die Luke und die anderen reihten sich an ihn und folgten ihm wie eine Kette, die sich hinaus in das Dunkel des Alls schlängelte.

Normalerweise hätte der große Drohnenkrieger dies als eine willkommene Abwechslung zu seinem Bodentruppeinsatz gesehen, hätte, so romantisch veranlagt wie er unter seiner harten Schale heimlich war, das Formationsfliegen und das Eintauchen ins Universum genossen. Aber er konnte es nicht und wollte es auch nicht. Es bedeutete alles nichts. Und was er sich selbst eingestehen musste war, dass er froh war, zur Hälfte bereits ein Tier geworden zu sein. Er hatte es versucht zu unterdrücken, aber er verstand nun auch, dass es ihn zorniger machte und ihm damit seine Angst völlig raubte. Die Jäger umringten nun die mächtigen Kreuzer wie zum Schutz und allesamt steuerten sie den großen, erdähnlichen Planeten vor ihnen an, während die Sterne mit langem Schweif an ihnen vorbeizogen. Gefährlich grinsend wie der Wolf, den er zuvor selbst in sich erkannt hatte, tat Lo´rey es ihnen gleich.

Einige Zeit später:

Die Sonne brannte heiß auf den Rücken der Bauern hinab, die gerade dabei waren, ihr Feld zu besäen, welches in sorgfältig gezogenen Erdfurchen vor ihnen lag. Ihre Kleidung war recht einfach: Aus braunem oder grauem Baumwollstoff gefertigt, grob und lang die Hemden, die Hosen ausgebeult und die Sachen wollten keinem von ihnen so recht passen. Auf ihren Köpfen trugen sie undicht geflochtene, flache Strohhüte um sich vor den Sonnenstrahlen zu schützen.

Ihr Dorf war nur wenige hundert Meter weit entfernt, die klobigen Männer hatten keine große Mühe, die großen Strohdächer ihrer Häuser von ihrem Feld aus zu erkennen. Das Dorf lag am Fuße eines großen Berges und war ebenso einfach, wie seine Bewohner. Sie besaßen keine Technik, keine Raumschiffe, lagen mit niemandem im Krieg und lebten ihr simples, glückliches Leben umringt von einer immer grünen Vegetation.

Als einer der Bauern, von der Sonne rot im Gesicht und mit einer etwas zu großen Nase darin, den Saatkorb abstellte, um sich den Schweiß aus der Stirn zu wischen, weiteten sich seine Augen vor blankem Entsetzen.

„D….Die Wraith! Die Wraith kommen!"

Noch bevor das markante, surrende Geräusch der Wraithdarts ertönen konnte, waren die Flugkörper bereits am Himmel zu sehen. Die Bauern ließen ihre Saatkörbe und Rechen fallen und rannten in Panik vom Feld aus in alle vier Himmelsrichtungen querfeldein. Sie hatten schon damals als Kinder vom Dorfältesten gelernt, sich so zu verteilen, sollten eines Tages Jäger am Himmel erscheinen. Das machte es den „Monstern" schwieriger, alle von ihnen mit ihren „Fanglichtern" zu erwischen, so wie die einfachen Leute dieses Planeten in ihrer Unwissenheit die Beamstrahlen der Darts nannten.

Die kleinen Raumschiffe machten keine Anstalten, die paar Bauern zu verfolgen, die weg vom Feld und in Richtung Wald liefen. Heulend wie ein Gespenst sausten sie einem der Bauern hinterher, den seine Beine vor Angst durch das kniehohe Gras und direkt hin zum Dorf trugen, während die Kreuzer mit den Bodentruppen im nahen Dickicht landeten. Die Jägerpiloten wussten genau, dass die Siedlung voll von frischer Nahrung war, die nur darauf wartete, geerntet zu werden. Der Bauer hatte beinahe das erste Haus am Rande seiner Heimat erreicht, als ihn der weiße Strahl des Darts über ihm traf und er für seine Familie und Freunde auf Nimmerwiedersehen im Speichertank des kleinen Schiffes verschwand. Für die Menschen, die ihm nahe standen, war dies sicher ein großer Verlust, für die Wraith nur ein winziger Erfolg in Hinsicht auf all die hungrigen Mäuler, die es an Bord des Basischiffes zu stopfen galt.

Die Frauen des Dorfes mit ihren verblassten Leinenkleidern und den weißen Häubchen auf dem Kopf zogen ihre vor Angst weinenden Kinder hinter sich her, Männer halfen denen die nicht schreiend in die Wälder ringsherum flüchteten dabei, sich vor dem Beamstrahl in die „Sicherheit" ihrer Hütten und Häuser zu begeben. Spätestens beim Eintreffen der Bodentruppen würde sich dies eher als Falle denn als Schutz herausstellen…

Eine halbe Stunde dauerte das Ausdünnen nun schon und Lo´rey hatte sich weiterhin unauffällig verhalten, war wie die anderen über das Dorf geflogen und hatte einige Menschen eingefangen. Ihm war das Leid auf dem Planeten unter ihm zwar nicht egal, dennoch kannte er es nicht anders und so stieg statt Mitleid nur die Gier sich zu nähren in ihm empor, wenn er auf die fliehenden Menschen herabsah. Langsam wurde es jedoch Zeit, den nächsten Teil seines Fluchtplanes in die Tat umzusetzen und dazu versuchte er, das Toben in seinem Inneren zu kontrollieren, was ihn viel Kraft kostete. Er begann mit dem Dart immer größere Kreise um das Dorf zu ziehen, um so unmerklich seinen Abstand zu den anderen zu vergrößern, seine Augen suchten ruhelos den Boden nach einem geeigneten Waldstück ab, eine Hand hingegen tastete nach der schwarzen Ledertasche an seinem Gürtel. Die silberne Kugel, die er daraus hervorzog, wäre ihm beinahe wieder aus der Hand gerutscht, so abgelenkt war er.

Normalerweise wurde es dem großen Drohnenkrieger sehr leicht übel, war er zu lange Flugturbulenzen ausgesetzt, diesmal jedoch zwang er seinen Magen zur Ruhe. „Du schaffst es, Lo´rey, du schaffst es!" machte er sich in Gedanken selbst Mut. Schließlich lenkte den Jäger steil nach unten auf ein Waldstück weit abseits des Dorfes zu, flog absichtlich Schlenker und Kurven, drehte sich in der Luft um die eigene Achse.

Ein lauter Knall und das Aufleuchten einer Explosion wenig später lenkten die gelben Schlangenaugen einiger Wraith am Boden und in der Luft von ihrer Jagd ab.

Zwei Kommandanten, die mitten im Dorf gerade dabei waren, ihre Soldaten in die letzten Häuser zu schicken um die restliche „Nahrung" herauszutreiben, wurden ebenfalls auf den ungewöhnlichen Vorfall aufmerksam, der sich in einem Waldstück mehrere hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt zugetragen hatte.

„Was war das?" zischte der Größere der Beiden dem anderen zu, seine Gesichtszüge zuckten misstrauisch, während seine Augen mit den geschlitzten Pupillen am Rauch hängen blieben, der über den Bäumen aufstieg. Der Kleinere legte den Kopf schräg, sodass seine weißen Haare unweigerlich auf einer Seite länger aussahen als auf der anderen.

„Es scheint so als sei einer unserer Jäger zu Boden gegangen..."

Damit war die Sache für die beiden Kommandanten erledigt. Sie machten einen Defekt des Jägers für den Absturz verantwortlich, denn die Menschen auf dem Planeten waren viel zu primitiv um eines der Wraithschiffe zu vernichten. Die beiden Befehlshaber wandten sich wieder ihren Bodentruppen zu.

Lo´rey schüttelte seinen maskierten Kopf, dass seine weißen Dreads nur so wirbelten.

Er stieß einen knurrigen Laut aus, der seine (nicht wirklich bezwingbar gewesene) Übelkeit zum Ausdruck brachte. Mit einem seiner muskulösen Arme drückte er von Innen an die dunkle Glaskuppel des Schiffes, die noch immer über ihm geschlossen war, und sie öffnete sich mit einem leichten Zischen. Mit einem Sprung, der wegen dem weiter anhaltenden Schwindelgefühl Lo´reys nicht wirklich elegant daherkam, beförderte sich dieser aus dem spitz zulaufenden Raumschiff und fand sich umringt von Bäumen wieder. Als sich der große Drohnenkrieger sicher war, dass dies nicht mehr seinen Zustand der Übelkeit verschlimmern würde, wagte er einen Blick nach oben in die Baumwipfel. Mit Freude sah er, dass einige Äste der Baumkronen Feuer gefangen hatten und qualmten.

„Jetzt müssen sie glauben, dass ich abgestürzt bin." Dachte er zufrieden und ein Lächeln huschte hinter der Maske auf seine Lippen, als er auf die schwarze Tasche mit den runden Wraithsprengkörpern klopfte, die an seiner Hüfte hing. Er hatte es im Flug geschafft, eine aktivierte Granate aus dem Dart abzuwerfen um so die Aufprallsexplosion des Schiffes zu simulieren. Es war zwar Ma´thus Idee gewesen, so vorzugehen, trotzdem fühlte Lo´rey Stolz in sich, dass er dies alles alleine geschafft hatte. Keine Gnade für den Feind, kein Mitleid für die Gefallenen. Das waren Grundregeln der Wraith. Niemand würde jetzt mehr nach ihnen suchen.

Als sich einige Zeit später ein Paar seeblaue Augen öffneten, bemerkte deren Besitzer, dass er nicht mehr im Basischiff war… Keine dunkelgrauen Wände des Hangars waren mehr zu sehen, kein heulender Wind mehr zu hören. Nurnoch ein Rauschen… ein Rauschen der grünen Blätter über ihm, auf die er blickte. Und dann wurde ihm klar, dass er auf dem Rücken im Wald lag, auf einem anderen Planeten. Langsam richtete er seinen schmalen Oberkörper auf. Plötzlich streckte sich ihm eine große, grünliche Hand entgegen und eine Welle sanfter Farben strömte in seinen Geist.

„Lo….Lo´rey…" stammelte Ma´thu verwirrt. Blätter hingen in seinem zerzausten Haar, als er schwach die Hand seines Freundes ergriff und sich von ihm auf die Beine ziehen ließ.

„Ich…kann mich nurnoch an den Hangar erinnern…sind wir…?"

„Wir haben es bis hierher geschafft, Ma´thu. Aber wir haben keine Zeit uns hier länger aufzuhalten. Sie werden sicher nicht nach uns suchen, aber mir ist es lieber, dass wir von hier verschwinden, solange der Rauch die Sicht über uns komplett verdeckt…"

Der kleinere Wraith nickte stumm. Innerlich empfand er Anspannung und Freude, dem Ziel der erfolgreichen Flucht vor dem Tod nun so nahe zu sein, wollte Lo´rey am liebsten packen und mit ihm davonrennen, aber er fühlte sich so schwach. Von seinem Körper wie losgelöst war der „Schlaf" in der Speicherkammer für ihn sehr erleichternd gewesen, da er keine Schmerzen mehr verspürt hatte. Nun, da er wieder in einem Stück materialisiert vor der großen Drohne stand, setzten die Hungerqualen wieder ein, die Haut brannte, sein Inneres verlangte nach Sättigung. Als diese Schmerzen wieder wie ein Blitz zu ihm zurückkehrten, kniff er gequält die Augen zusammen. Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn.

Lo´rey bleib einen Moment vor ihm stehen und betrachtete ihn, dann gab er einen unzufriedenen Knurrlaut von sich und stapfte eilig zurück zum Dart.

„Was hast du vor? Sagtest du nicht, wir müssten von hier fort? Lass uns keine Zeit verschwenden! Wir müssen tiefer in den Wald…"

kam es aus Ma´thu hervorgesprudelt, der sich plötzlich erbärmlich hilflos vorkam und wie aus Reflex seine gesunde Hand nach Lo´rey ausstreckte.

„Es nützt nichts…"

murmelte die Drohne, mit dem Oberkörper von der Seite über die Steuerung des Darts gebeugt.

„du kannst so nicht weitergehen. Du musst dich nähren…und ich mich ebenfalls…"

Lo´rey klang hart und entschlossen, schien abgespannt. Aber Ma´thu verstand, dass es für alles seine Zeit gab und nun war nicht die Zeit um Nettigkeiten auszutauschen oder zu trödeln. Sein Freund hatte viel durchgemacht um ihn zu retten und er versuchte es immer noch mit allen Mitteln, die ihm zur Verfügung standen. Das war das Einzige, was jetzt zählte.

Das helle Licht des Beamstrahls riss den Wraith mit den Opalaugen aus seinen Gedanken.

Der Drohnenkrieger hatte zwei eingefangene Menschen aus dem Speichertank materialisiert, die nun hinter dem Dart und ohnmächtig auf dem braunen, mit abgestorbenen Blättern übersäten Waldboden lagen.

Lo´rey verschwendete keine weitere Zeit und trat direkt auf die beiden Liegenden zu. Das Metal seiner gepanzerten Weste schepperte leicht bei jedem seiner hastigen Schritte, bis er sich über einen der beiden Körper beugte und sich sein rechter Arm anwinkelte, jeden Moment dazu bereit, seine Nährhand auf die Brust des Ohnmächtigen zu rammen.

Ma´thu hatte sich dabei erwischt, wie auch er näher herangetreten war, nun dicht neben der Drohne stand. Seine blauen Augen waren starr auf das Szenario gerichtet und schimmerten gläsern vor Gier, als die Drohne damit begann, mit einem Seufzen dicht gefolgt von tierischem Fauchen das Leben aus seinem Opfer zu saugen. Diese Seite hatte der junge Wraith an seinem Freund noch nie gesehen. Er war wie ein großes Raubtier, das in Ekstase brüllte und fauchte, während es sich in seiner animalischen Wildheit nahm wonach es verlangte. Ma´thu konnte sich Lo´reys Gesicht unter der Maske regelrecht vorstellen: Seine sonst so verschlafenen Löwenaugen waren sicher weit aufgerissen ebenso wie sein Mund mit den spitzen, weißen Zahnreigen. So sehr Ma´thus Körper in diesem Moment auch danach schrie, sich auf den anderen Menschen zu stürzen, er hatte die nötige „Ausrüstung" dazu nicht mehr.

Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zuzusehen und sich zu gedulden, bis ihn der Drohnenkrieger füttern würde.

Nachdem dieser den Körper unter sich in eine vertrocknete Mumie verwandelt hatte, wandte er sich dem anderen Menschen zu. Wieder fand seine tödliche Hand den Weg auf die Brust des Ohnmächtigen , wieder ertönte das unvermeidbare Geräusch des Nährprozesses. Lo´rey jedoch schien nun ruhiger, entspannter. Kein tierischer Laut kam mehr über seine Lippen. Sein Körper brauchte diese Nahrung nicht mehr. Er nahm sie nur noch für seinen kleinen Wraith auf.

„Bitte Lo´rey…gib mir was…"

brachte Ma´thu schwach hervor, noch bevor die Drohne fertig war, dem Menschen den letzten Hauch von Leben zu stehlen. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren erfüllte die Drohne seinen Wunsch, indem sie von dem Körper unter ihr abließ, vor Ma´thu trat und sanft ihre große Hand auf die Seite seines Halses legte. Mit ein wenig Druck zwang Lo´rey die festen Bestandteile des Nährorganes dazu, die milchweiße Haut zu durchstoßen. Auch Ma´thu konnte nun die Geräusche der Erleichterung, die über seine Lippen kommen wollten, nichtmehr zurückhalten, als die heiß ersehnten, gehaltvollen Körpersäfte von Lo´reys in seine eigene Blutbahn wechselten. Allerdings klang dies bei ihm eher wie ein Gurren denn wie das tierische Fauchen seines Freundes zuvor und es wurde begleitet vom genussvollen Verdrehen seiner seltsam gefärbten Augen.

Von einer auf die andere Sekunde riss ein reißender Schmerz in seinem Kopf Ma´thu aus der Trance, die ihm die so dringend benötigte Nahrung beschert hatte und auch Lo´rey stoppte im selben Moment die Fütterung des jungen Wraith, indem er seine große Hand mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch von dessen Haut zurückzog. Keiner von ihnen sprach einen Ton. Es war auch nicht nötig. Ihr Geist verriet beiden, was gleich geschehen würde. Wegrennen war zwecklos. Ma´thus Herz raste ähnlich schnell wie die Flügelschläge eines Kolibris in seiner Brust, seine Haut prickelte unbehaglich… Es war gut möglich, dass dies die letzten, langsam verebbenden Qualen des Feuers waren, die so lange Zeit durch seinen Körper getobt hatten. Doch der blauäugige Wraith wusste genau, dass es vielmehr ein Zeichen seiner eigenen Angst war. Der Angst, IHM in dieser Situation unter die Augen treten zu müssen. Ein leises Knacken von zerbrechenden Zweigen ertönte hinter Ma´thu, Lo´rey vor ihm versteifte seine Muskeln, packte sein großes Betäubungsgewehr. Er war bereit zum Angriff. Der blauäugige Wraith wagte es langsam, sich umzudrehen. Das Knirschen des Laubes unter seinen Füßen war das einzige Geräusch, das zu hören war. Trotz das es nur einige Sekunden dauerte, kam es Ma´thu vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, doch nun stand er da, starrte mit weit aufgerissenen, blau schimmernden Augen seinem Schicksal entgegen. Ein Schicksal, das eine lebende Form besaß, eine groß gewachsene Statur, voluminöses, weißes Haar, eng zusammenstehende Augen in einem Gesicht, dessen spitzer Kinnbart es noch länglicher erscheinen ließ, mit gelben Schlangenaugen, deren Ausdruck der junge Wraith mit der abgeschlagenen Nährhand nicht zu deuten vermochte.

_Rakesh. _

Ma´thus Oberlippe zuckte vor Nervosität nach oben, entblößte für eine Sekunde seine scharfen, weißen Zähne, während seine Augen weiterhin starr auf seinen Bruder gerichtet waren. Für einen Menschen hätte dies tierhafte Aggression zum Ausdruck gebracht, für die Wraith aber war dies ein Zeichen der Verunsicherung.

Wieso war Rakesh hier? Warum musste ausgerechnet er es sein, der Lo´reys und seinen Untergang bedeuten würde, so kurz vor dem Ziel?

Der große Bodentruppenkommander ließ seine weit offenen Augen von Ma´thu zu der Drohne gleiten und hinab zu den beiden Menschen, an denen sich der Drohnenkrieger zuvor genährt hatte, sein Mund öffnete sich und entblößte fauchend seine beiden Zahnreihen.

Lo´reys Muskeln waren zum bersten gespannt. Es war nicht mehr möglich, Rakesh etwas vorzuspielen. Er hatte mitangesehen, wie die Drohne seinen Bruder gefüttert hatte, konnte sehen, dass der Jäger hinter den beiden noch voll funktionstüchtig war. Als die Drohne flüchtig ihre Gedanken durch das Waldstück schweifen ließ, konnte sie die Präsenz ihrer Kollegen aus dem Bodentrupp deutlich spüren. Sie waren da, nicht allzu weit entfernt. Es würde nur einen kurzen mentalen Ruf ihres neuen Anführers benötigen und sie wären in wenigen Minuten- vielleicht sogar Sekunden- bei ihnen.

Lo´rey beschloss, dass Ruder herumzureißen, bevor es zu spät war. Mit nur einem beherzten, weiten Schritt trat er vor Ma´thu, der weiterhin ohne zu blinzeln auf Rakesh starrte, als hätte er ein leibhaftiges Gespenst vor sich stehen. Mit beiden seiner muskulösen, grünlichen Arme hob der Drohnenkrieger sein stabartiges Betäubungsgewehr an. Ein helles Summen ertönte, als er es mit nur einem Handgriff betriebsbereit machte und die Spitze der Waffe daraufhin anfing, hellblau aufzuleuchten.

Rakesh wich nicht zurück. Nur seinem Mund entfuhr ein rasselndes Fauchen, als sich seine wütenden Augen schmälerten, seine Pupillen nicht mehr als schwarze Nadeln.

„Denke nicht daran, Verstärkung zu rufen, oder es wird dir Leid tun."

ertönte es daraufhin in fester, rauer Stimme hinter der organischen Gesichtsmaske. Für jede andere Drohne wäre es undenkbar gewesen, so mit einem Übergeordneten zu sprechen. Aber in Lo´rey hatte sich mittlerweile ein Gefühl der Leere breitgemacht, wie damals, als er Ma´thu aus den Klauen des Wissenschaftlers befreit hatte. Er hatte nicht länger das Bedürfnis, zu kuschen. Das Einzige, was ihn sich noch lebendig fühlen ließ, war der Gedanke an das gemeinsame Leben mit seinem Liebsten fernab des Basisschiffes. Alles was dem im Wege stand, galt es zu vernichten.

Rakeshs Mund entfuhren einige leise, knurrende Laute, die klangen wie ein sarkastisches Kichern.

„Was haben wir denn hier? Eigentlich sind wir einigen Menschen in den Wald hinein gefolgt… aber das ich meinen Bruder hier auf dem Planeten antreffe … hätte ich am wenigsten erwartet! Und dann noch zusammen mit solch einem rebellischen Soldaten! Was glaubst du, mit wem du sprichst, Drohne?"

drang es aus dem Mund von Ma´thus Bruder, jedoch verließ kein Gedankenimpuls als Schrei nach Verstärkung seinen Geist. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm? Oder hatte er tatsächlich Angst, das Lo´rey seine Waffe benutzen würde?

Rakeshs Augen wanderten wieder zu seinem Bruder, sein Kopf lag schräg und deutete an, dass er nicht verstand, welche Beziehung sein verstoßender Bruder zu der Drohne hatte.

Plötzlich riss sich Lo´rey, mit der Waffe immer noch auf den Störenfried zielend, die Maske vom Gesicht und schleuderte sie zu Boden, sodass sie quiekend neben den Überresten seiner Mahlzeiten liegen blieb.

Seine sonst so ruhigen und halb geschlossenen Löwenaugen waren nun weit aufgerissen und zeigten Entschlossenheit , seine Dreadlocks standen ihn zu allen Himmelsrichtungen vom Kopf ab. Ab jetzt war er nicht mehr „die Drohne". Er war er, Lo´rey, ein wilder Krieger. Hier stand er, verteidigte den Wraith den er liebte und sollte er dabei sterben, täte er dies zusammen mit ihm und als freies Wesen.

„Ich spreche mit einem Wraith, so wie ich selbst einer bin. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Wir werden gehen, Ma´thu und ich. Und Nichts wird uns daran hindern. Nicht einmal du."

Diesmal ertönte kein kicherndes Geräusch von Rakeshs Seite. Stattdessen wirkte sein Gesicht nun ernst.

„So…"Ma_´thu"_ und du…"

er starrte seinem Bruder weiterhin in die blauen Augen.

„ Du trägst bereits einen neuen Namen, kleiner Schatten… Diese seltsame Drohne und du… ihr scheint euch näher zu stehen als es erlaubt ist. Aber was sind schon Verbote für die Aussätzigen?".

Ja, es stimmte. Diese Liebe wäre für immer eine verbotene Frucht geblieben, selbst wenn Ma´thu niemals als Verräter gebranntmarkt worden wäre. Es war äußerst selten, das ein Weibchen zur Welt kam und wenn war es ihr bestimmt, Königin zu werden. Es war nur dem stärksten Kommander des Hives vorbestimmt, sich mit der Königin zu paaren.

Mit der Zeit war unter den Wraith dadurch eine Offenheit entstanden, die es zu nichts mehr Besonderem erscheinen ließ, wenn zwei Männchen zueinander fanden. Dennoch war es nicht erlaubt und zudem auch noch nie vorgekommen, dass sich ein Paar wie Ma´thu und Lo´rey zusammengefunden hatte. Ein Hochrangiger und eine minderwertige Drohne…

Doch nun waren sie beide in den Augen der Wraith gefallen und der eine nicht minderwertiger als der andere.

Wieder entstand eine unbehagliche Stille zwischen den beiden Flüchtlingen und dem jungen Bodentruppenkommander. Jede Aktion konnte jetzt eine fatale Folge nach sich ziehen und es schien, als steckte jeder von ihnen in dieser Situation fest, unfähig, etwas zu tun. Nur die Luft schien vor elektrischer Spannung zu knistern, während sie nur wenige Meter voneinander entfernt standen, nah genug, sie dunklen Adern unter der halbtransparenten Haut des jeweils anderen betrachten zu können, zu sehen, wie die Blicke des jungen Kommanders zwischen Lo´rey und seinem verstoßenen Bruder hin und her glitten, wie sich Ma´thus Gesichtsschlitze vor Spannung weiteten.

Doch ganz plötzlich war es Rakesh, der anfing, sich zu bewegen. Allein aus Reflex hätte Lo´rey beinahe sein Gewehr abgefeuert, doch der spitzbärtige Wraith vor ihm machte keine Anstalten, anzugreifen. Stattdessen richtete er sich gerade auf, ließ sein Genick knacken, so wie es für ihn immer üblich gewesen war. Sein Gesicht wirkte immer noch ernst, fast nachdenklich und dann begann er zu sprechen:

„Geht nach Westen. Dort sollte euch keine Drohne aus meinem Bodentrupp begegnen."

In Ma´thus Kopf kreisten die Gedanken auf und ab. Seit seiner Enttarnung als angeblicher Verräter hatten ihn alle verachtet, beschimpft und vermieden. Rakesh hatte sich nie wieder bei ihm blicken lassen oder gemeldet, obwohl sie beide immer ein tiefes Band als Brüder verbunden hatte. Ein tieferes, als das es bei den Wraith je erwünscht gewesen wäre. Es gab keine andere Erklärung, Rakesh musste ihn seit damals zutiefst hassen. Aber wieso wollte er ihnen nun helfen? Und genau das war die Frage, die dem jungen Wraith im braunen Anzug nur brüchig und allzu schwer über die Lippen kam.

Der spitzbärtige Wraith stieß ein schnaubendes Geräusch aus, während er Ma´thu tief in die blauen Augen sah.

„Zuerst dachte ich, die Königin habe Recht und du seist ein Verräter, kleiner Schatten. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich dir gegenübertreten sollte, wo ich doch mit mir selbst und meinen Gedanken darüber noch so im Unklaren war. Auch ich habe mich im ersten Moment verraten gefühlt, ich, dein Bruder und bester Freund seit all den vielen Jahren. Und auch deine anderen Brüder schäumten über vor Hass. Für sie war das Wort der Königin von Anfang an das einzig Wahre. Aber nicht für mich. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und mir am Ende selbst gesagt, dass ich niemals daran glauben werde, dass du ein Verräter bist. Ich verstand, dass es die Königin hätte den Kopf kosten können, hätte sie nicht gleich alles darauf ausgelegt, dass sie verraten wurde. Würde die Wahrheit herauskommen, dass sie einen Wraithling mit einem genetischen Defekt zur Welt gebracht hat ohne fremde Einwirkung… dann wäre sie die längste Zeit Königin gewesen. Kein Baischiff braucht eine Herrscherin mit defektem Genmaterial. Nein, ein neues, gesundes Weibchen würde sie vom Thron stoßen, gäbe sie es zu! Und genau davor hatte sie sicherlich Angst.

Doch obwohl ich diesen Gedanken hatte… Ich hatte keine Wahl, konnte dir nichtmehr helfen. Und ich schäme mich auch zuzugeben, dass ich nie soweit gegangen wäre…"

Rakesh unterbrach sich. Die nächsten Worte kamen nur schleppend über seine Lippen.

„…mich gegen den Hive zu stellen und solch eine Flucht durchzusetzen.

Doch nun, wo du hier stehst und es von mir abhängt…ob du lebst oder stirbst... Nein, es soll nicht mehr an MIR scheitern! Sag mir, dass ich keinen Fehler mache, indem ich dir nun helfe, kleiner Schatten… Sag es mir…"

Ma´thu stand da wie versteinert. Es war durchaus möglich, dass dies der Grund war, weshalb ihn die Königin so schnell und erbarmungslos zu solch einem grausigen Schicksal verdammt hatte. Langsam ergab das alles für ihn einen Sinn.

„Bruder… du machst keinen Fehler. Ich war nie ein Verräter. Das Urteil der Königin traf mich wie ein Schlag. Ich bin unschuldig. Und das Einzige, was ich mir nach all dem was mir angetan wurde wünsche…"

der kleinere Wraith trat nun direkt neben Lo´rey, der immer noch so verkrampft sein Gewehr auf Rakesh gerichtet hielt, das es ihn beinahe schmerzte, und packte diesen mit seiner linken und einzigen Hand am Arm.

„…ist das er und ich in Frieden und Abgeschiedenheit zusammen leben dürfen."

Der junge Bodentruppenkommandant hob langsam sein Kinn, seine Gesichtszüge wurden weicher. Es vergingen einige weitere Sekunden. Dann konzentrierte Rakesh seinen Geist auf seine Bodentruppen, die im Wald verteilt waren und sendete auch für Ma´thu und Lo´rey lesbar einen mentalen Impuls aus.

„Alles hat seine Richtigkeit. Zurück zum Dorf!"

Der ehemalige Drohnenkrieger ließ das Gewehr sinken und der blauäugige Wraith trat einen Schritt auf seinen Bruder zu.

„Rakesh…"

„Kleiner Schatten… Geht nach Westen, so wie ich es euch gesagt habe. Beeilt euch."

knurrte der Spitzbärtige. Lo´rey beschloss, seine Meinung zu ändern. Dies wäre der letzte Befehl, den er jemals wieder ausführen würde. Mit scheppernder Panzerweste und wild fliegenden Dreadlocks stampfte er an Rakesh vorbei, Ma´thu an seiner Hand. Wieder hörte man nur das Knirschen der brechenden Äste und das Rascheln der abgestorbenen Blätter unter ihren Füßen, als sie sich von der Silhouette des Kommandanten immer weiter entfernten. Als sich Ma´thu im Laufen noch einmal umdrehte und er Rakesh kaum noch erkennen konnte, wandte er sich zum letzten Mal in Gedanken an ihn:

"Werden wir uns wieder sehen?"

„Eines Tages, kleiner Schatten. Vielleicht eines Tages…"


	17. Kapitel 17 Der Sturm, der das Meer

**Der Sturm, der das Meer aufwühlt**

Manchmal findet man etwas lange Gesuchtes wieder um es gleich darauf wieder zu verlieren. So ähnlich kam es Ma´thu vor, als er sich mit Lo´rey weiter und weiter von seinem Bruder entfernte. Seit einer halben Stunde schon war kein Zeichen von Rakesh mehr hinter ihnen zu sehen. Auch wenn sie sich nie wieder treffen würden, Ma´thu würde seinen Lieblingsbruder nie vergessen, so wie dieser nie wirklich an seiner Unschuld gezweifelt hatte.

Als der junge Wraith mit wehendem, milchweißem Haar von Lo´rey weitergezogen wurde, immer tiefer und tiefer in den Wald hinein, schien auf einmal alles um ihn herum nichtmehr greifbar und völlig unwirklich. Keine der bekannten, engen Korridore des Basisschiffes umgaben ihn, keine abertausende von Gedankenimpulsen surrten mehr durch seinen Kopf. Das Einzige was er empfing, waren die warmen Farben Lo´reys und das Einzige was er spürte, war seine große, warme Hand auf der seinen, während sie beide so schnell liefen wie sie konnten. Das rundliche, grüne Blattwerk der Büsche und Bäume um sie herum schien nur so an ihnen vorbei zu rauschen , wie es die Sterne an den Fenstern des Basisschiffes damals getan hatten. Die Nahrung, die durch ihre Adern pulsierte gab ihnen Kraft und sie liefen noch so manche Stunde ohne Pause und ohne ein Wort miteinander zu sprechen. Erst als die Sonne im Begriff war unterzugehen, trauten sie sich stehen zu bleiben.

Ma´thu, der den ganzen Weg über Stock und Stein mit blanken Füßen gerannt war, beugte sich hinab und setzte sich dann auf das feuchte Moos des Waldbodens. Er war sichtlich bemüht, mit seiner einzigen, noch zur Verfügung stehenden Hand die Steine und die Splitter des herumliegenden Geästs aus seinen Fußsohlen zu entfernen, welche sich auf dem Weg hierher tief in sein Fleisch gebohrt hatten. Er hatte während ihrer Flucht durch den Wald zuviel nachgedacht, als das es ihm hätte Schmerzen zufügen können.

Lo´rey stand immer noch aufrecht neben dem jungen Wraith und betrachtete schwer atmend die weiße Haut seiner Füße, über die sich ein Gitter schwarzen Blutes gelegt hatte.

Als er sah, dass die Wunden sofort wieder heilten, nachdem Ma´thu die Fremdkörper aus ihnen entfernt hatte, beruhigte es ihn etwas und er stieß ein kehliges Knurren aus, dass in diesem Moment genauso viel zu bedeuten hatte wie „Ah, gut".

Ma´thu stützte sich mit seiner linken Hand auf dem Waldboden ab, fand einen Weg in eine hockende Position und richtete sich danach langsam wieder auf. Seine blauen Augen betrachteten Lo´reys Gesicht von der Seite, da dieser mittlerweile nachdenklich in die Ferne schaute. Sicherlich um zu überlegen, wohin sie als Nächstes gehen sollten. Das letzte Licht der untergehenden Sonne lag wie ein orangener Schein auf seinen kantigen Gesichtszügen, die metallenen Ringe in seinem Bart funkelten. Ma´thu konnte nicht anders, als seine animalische Schönheit zu bewundern. Und nun würde diese nie wieder durch eine graue Maske verdeckt werden. Er würde dieses Gesicht für immer betrachten dürfen… Die hohen Wangenknochen, das breite Kinn, die dunkel umrandeten, goldgelben Löwenaugen, die seinen Blick nun erwiderten.

„Wir sollten nach einer Höhle zum Übernachten Ausschau halten, mein kleiner Wraith."

sprach er mit seiner dunklen Stimme. Er war immer noch etwas außer Atem vom vielen Laufen, doch Ma´thu ging es nicht anders. Lo´reys Kopf deutete kurz in die Richtung, in die er zuvor so nachdenklich geblickt hatte, bevor sich seine Augen wieder im Blau des jungen Wraith verloren.

„Dort hinten erstreckt sich ein großes Felsgebiet. Vielleicht haben wir Glück."

Wieder fand die große, grünliche Hand die kleinere, weiße von Ma´thu und zog ihn hinter sich her. Sie liefen nicht so schnell wie vorher, es war ein eher gemächliches Trotten, da sie sich nun weit genug von allem weg fühlten, was sie noch bedrohen könnte. Der einhändige Wraith sah Lo´reys weiße Dreadlockmähne vor ihm hin und her schwingen, die metallenen Teile der Panzerweste schepperten monoton. Es hatte etwas hypnotisierendes. „Du ruhst nicht eher, bis wir vollkommen in Sicherheit sind und du für unser Wohlergehen gesorgt hast, nicht wahr Lo´rey?" dachte er bei sich und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus.

Als sie sich nach einigen Minuten umringt von großen, mit Moosen und Farnen bewachsenen Felsen wiederfanden, war es bereits so dunkel das Ma´thu große Mühe hatte, etwas erkennen zu können. Wieder einmal verfluchte er seine außergewöhnlichen (zu menschlichen?) Augen dafür, dass sie nicht fähig waren in der Nacht zu sehen wie die der anderen Wraith. So folgte er einfach weiter Lo´rey, der anfing, die Felswände nach möglichen Eingängen abzusuchen, spürte in der völligen Finsternis das abendfeuchte Gras und die kleinen Steine unter seinen Fußsohlen. Und tatsächlich, nach einer Weile entdeckten beide eine kleine Höhle, die etwa 15 Meter weit hinein in einen riesigen Felsen führte, der am Ufer eines großen Sees lag.

Bevor sie sie allerdings betraten, hielt der Krieger inne und deutete mit einer schnellen Geste seiner rechten Hand an, Ma´thu solle hier draußen warten. Danach besah er sich alleine ihr potentielles, neues Zuhause, das Gewehr zum Schuss bereit in seinen Händen. Man konnte schließlich nie wissen, welche Bestie es sich hier bereits bequem gemacht hatte. Zu ihrem Glück stellte sich wenig später heraus, dass die Höhle völlig unbewohnt war.

Der ehemalige Drohnenkrieger stapfte wieder nach draußen zurück, packte sich einen Arm voll abgestorbenem Blattwerk und trockenem Geäst, verteilte dies auf dem trockenen Höhlenboden und entzündete es mit einem Schuss seines Betäubungsgewehres. Er persönlich wäre nicht auf ein Feuer angewiesen gewesen. Der Körper eines Wraith war sehr robust gegen Kälte und zudem konnte er im Dunkeln fast so gut sehen wie bei Tageslicht. Doch es ging dabei nicht um ihn. Er wollte, dass Ma´thu sehen konnte und es warm hatte. Vielleicht war sein Körper, der zu einem so hohen Anteil menschlich war, doch auf diese Wärme angewiesen. Lo´rey wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Seine Gedanken schwirrten ruhelos umher, als er wenig später mit in Falten gelegter Stirn in das offene Feuer starrte, vor dem er kniete. Sie könnten vielleicht ein bis zwei Tage hier bleiben, danach wäre es besser, das Stargate aufzusuchen um auf einen anderen von Menschen besiedelten Planeten zu gelangen. Am besten auf einen, auf dem die Menschen ähnlich primitiv lebten wie auf diesem und der nicht im Teritorium ihres Hives lag… Das würde sie mit genug Nahrung versorgen und zudem sicherstellen, dass die anderen von ihrem Basisschiff sie niemals finden würden… Und dann wären er und sein kleiner Wraith für i…..

„Lo´rey…"

So jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen brauchte der müde Geist des Kriegers erst einmal einige Sekunden, um sich wieder zu fangen. Er fuhr sich mit seiner Nährhand einmal quer über sein flächiges Gesicht, bevor er über das Feuer hinweg zu Ma´thu hinüber blickte, der an die dunkelgraue Felswand gelehnt dasaß, die Arme um die angezogenen Beine geschlungen. Der flackernde, gelbliche Schein des Feuers färbte seine Augen fast grün und sein Haar blond, als er zu lächeln begann.

„Ich weiß das du dir immer noch Gedanken darüber machst, wie es weitergehen soll. Aber du solltest dir etwas Ruhe gönnen. Wir haben es geschafft, verstehst du, geschafft! Es ist vorbei! Und ich habe alles dir zu verdanken."

Sprach der Blauäugige weiter und in seiner Stimme überschlugen sich die vielen Untertöne vor Freude. Lo´rey blieb nichts weiter übrig, als ihn fassunglos anzustarren. Da saß er nun, sein kleiner Wraith, der noch vor einigen Stunden ein zum Tode verurteilter Gefangener gewesen war, der nur noch eine Hand besaß, der niemals der angesehene Wissenschaftler werden würde, der er immer sein wollte und nun diese schäbige, stinkende Höhle sein kurzweiliges Zuhause nennen musste… Aber er lächelte! War es wirklich nur er , Lo´rey, der dies in Ma´thu bewirkte? Der durch seine alleinige Anwesenheit all das wieder wettmachen konnte, was sein armer, blauäugiger Freund bisher durchmachen musste? Lo´rey schien innerlich so überwältigt, dass er nicht wusste, was er daraufhin sagen sollte. Er vermochte es kaum zu glauben, dass eine simple Drohne für jemanden so viel bedeuten konnte. Das ihm dieser Gedanke überhaupt durch den Kopf schoss, zeigte mal wieder, wie viel die Gehirnwäsche der letzten Jahre in ihm verändert hatte und Lo´rey kam sich dabei unheimlich dumm vor. Gerade jetzt, wo beide ihre völlige Freiheit erlangt hatten!

Immernoch sprachlos schürte er ein letztes Mal das Feuer mit einem langen, dicken Ast bevor er diesen neben sich legte und sich aufrichtete. Ma´thu war zuvor völlig gerade durch die Höhle gegangen, der Krieger allerdings musste dafür den Kopf etwas einziehen, so niedrig war deren unebene Decke. Er ließ sich sanft neben seinem kleinen Wraith nieder und bewegte sich kurz hin und her um eine gemütlichere Position zu finden. Ein gurrender Ton verließ seine Kehle, als er sich den immernoch strahlenden Ma´thu neben ihm betrachtete. Dann endlich konnte er sich aufraffen, zu sprechen:

„Du hast Recht. Wir haben es geschafft. Aber vielleicht sollte ich dir danken. Ohne dich wäre ich immer noch ein Sklave…"

kam es sanft über Lo´reys Lippen und mit einem ironischen Lachen fügte er hinzu:

„..und so etwas Spannendes wie heute hätte ich sicher auch niemals erleben dürfen."

Nach einem kurzen Lachen beiderseits trat eine ernstere, aber gemütliche Weile der Stille zwischen die beiden. Die Aufregung des Tages verebbte sanft, das Feuer ließ ihre müden Glieder wohlig warm werden. Langsam rückte Ma´thu näher an Lo´rey heran, lehnte seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter. Der Krieger zuckte kurz, da ihm das Kitzeln des langen, seidigen Haares an seiner Haut einen winzigen Schauer über die grünliche Haut sandten, dann begann er, das Gefühl zu genießen und hielt völlig still. Irgendwas stimmte nicht mit Lo´rey. Er verstand sich selbst nichtmehr. Er war stets darauf getrimmt worden, weder Tod noch Teufel auf dem Schlachtfeld zu fürchten, hatte seine Ängste bisher immer irgendwie bezwungen… aber seit er mit Ma´thu alleine in der Höhle saß und das Adrenalin der vorhergegangenen Flucht in seinem Blut so gut wie nicht mehr vorhanden war, fühlte er sich unsagbar nervös. Bald begriff er auch, wieso das so war.

Es gab hier draußen keinerlei Zwänge mehr für sie. Sie mussten sich in ihrer Liebe vor niemandem mehr verstecken. Es war beruhigend, doch gleichzeitig verursachte es eine neuartige Unsicherheit. Auf dem Schiff, als sie noch jeder hätte erwischen können, geschah alles wie von selbst, vielleicht weil sie sich beeilen mussten… Wie würde Ma´thu genau jetzt reagieren, würde er ihn nun einfach so von sich aus umarmen… oder auf diese wunderbare, menschliche Weise küssen… so wie damals?

Als die Sehnsucht seinen kleinen Wraith zu berühren in Lo´rey immer größer und verzehrender wurde, begann die unsichtbare Mauer Risse zu bekommen. Wenige Augenblicke darauf war sie ganz und gar in sich zusammengestürzt und der Krieger hielt den schmalen, festen Körper seines Ma´thu fest umklammert, presste ihn an sich, streichelte das seidene, lange Haar das seinen Rücken hinabfloss und küsste seine Stirn, dann seinen Mund.

Der Blauäugige war leicht überrascht, ließ dies dennoch sehr gerne mit sich geschehen. Sein kleiner gewachsener Körper mit den schlanken Gliedern schmerzte zwar leicht unter der innigen Umarmung seines starken Freundes, dennoch genoß er sie. Solange die Schmerzen von Lo´rey kamen, wollte er sie, jede Essenz dieser süßen Qualen! Langsam fuhren die großen Hände des Kriegers in die Armöffnungen von Ma´thus braunem Gewand, seine schwarzen Klauen an den Händen strichen mit der Zärtlichkeit eines Raubtieres über die milchweiße Haut seines Rückens und hinterließen ein ekstatisches Prickeln überall dort, wo sie sie berührten. „Oh Ma´thu…endlich gehörst du nur mir…" hämmerte es durch den Kopf des Kriegers. „Auf ewig…nur mir allein…"

Ein wohliges Schnurren ertönte aus dem Mund des Blauäugigen. Alles fühlte sich auf einmal surreal und wunderschön an und auch er gab seinem Verlangen nach dem großen Körper vor ihm einfach nach. Sein Gesicht vergrub sich in Lo´reys Haarmähne, seine Lippen suchten die warme Haut seines Halses, fingen an, sie mit unzähligen, kleinen Küssen zu bedecken, während er durch die Nase und seine Gesichtsöffnungen an den Wangen den bekannten Geruch von Stahl und Erde geradezu aufsaugte. Das rollende Schnurren des Kriegers erfüllte die Höhle wie das einer großen Raubkatze.

Nur allzu schnell erfüllte sich das unbändige Verlangen der Beiden, sich ganz zu gehören, den anderen völlig zu verschlingen. Ma´thus unbedeckter, schneeweißer Körper leuchtete auf dem dunklen Steinboden der Höhle, das Licht des Feuers glitzerte in jedem einzelnen Schweißtropfen auf seiner Haut. Er spürte weder die Kälte des Bodens noch dessen Rauheit, die seinen Rücken wundscheuerte, während er unter Lo´reys großem, hartem Körper vor nie gekannter Lust bebte und sich aufbäumte. Zu sehr war er eingenommen vom dominantem Rhythmus des Kriegers, zu sehr überflutet war sein Geist von herrlichen Farben, zu sehr hypnotisierten ihn die wilden Löwenaugen in dem vor Erregung schweißnassen Gesicht über ihm. Die Luft um sie herum wurde bald schwer und süß und das Einzige was fähig war, sie zu durchschneiden, blieben die kleinen Seuftzer, das Schnurren und Fauchen der beiden sich liebenden Wraith, die so fernab und verstoßen von ihrem Basisschiff und doch glücklicher waren als je zuvor.

Als am nächsten Tag die Sonne aufging, sandte sie einen Lichtstrahl durch den Eingang der kleinen, versteckten Höhle. Von Stunde zu Stunde die verstrich tanzte er tiefer hinein, vorbei an der letzten, sterbenden Glut des nächtlichen Feuers und setzte sich warm und neckisch auf das Gesicht von Ma´thu. Es dauerte nicht lang und der grelle Schein entfaltete seine Wirkung: Erst begannen die friedlichen Gesichtszüge des jungen Wraith zu zucken, dann klappten sich vorsichtig die Lider seines rechten Auges auf. Ein knurriges Geräusch fuhr ihm über die blassen Lippen. Er war noch zu sehr die Dunkelheit des Basisschiffes gewohnt und es erschien ihm seltsam vom Schein der Sonne geweckt zu werden, auch wenn es sich wirklich warm und angenehm anfühlte. Umso mehr wunderte es ihn, dass Lo´rey bei diesem Licht weiterschlafen konnte… Und nicht nur das… er schnarchte auch noch. Hätte ein Mensch vor der Höhle gestanden und dieses mehrtonige Wraithschnarchen gehört, hätte er sicher denken können, ein Rudel Bären würde darin ein Schläfchen halten.

Erst jetzt, wo die Trägheit des Schlafes aus seinen Gliedern wich, bemerkte Ma´thu, das Lo´rey auf dem Rücken lag und er die ganze Zeit mit dem Kopf auf dessen Schulter gebettet geschlafen hatte. Er tastete mit seiner gesunden Hand nach dem Steinboden der Höhle und stämmte sich in eine aufrechte Sitzposition, die losen Kleider, die auf seinem ansonsten nackten Körper lagen, rutschten ein Stück an ihm hinab, ein Teil seines Haares fiel im wie ein Strom aus Silberfäden seinen schmalen Rücken hinab.

Ah, gut. Die Bisse und Kratzer die sie sich unbeabsichtigt zugefügt hatten, waren bereits wieder verheilt. Das konnte er sowohl auf dem Körper des friedlich schlafenden Kriegers als auch auf dem seinen erkennen. Der blauäugige Wraith legte unweigerlich beide seiner weißen, spitzen Zahnreihen frei, als er seinem Lo´rey in das vom Schlaf so friedlich wirkende, grüne Gesicht schaute, ihn anlächelte und auf Wraith ein sanftes „Ich liebe dich" in seinen Kopf hauchte.

Auch der Rest der losen Kleidung über ihm stolperte zu Boden, als er sich nun ganz aufrichtete und hinaus vor die Höhle trat. Die Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Gesicht hatten einen anderen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht… in Wirklichkeit war es draußen ziemlich frisch! Das blassgrüne Gras unter seinen Füßen war feucht und kühl von der Nacht und zwischen den Felsen und Sträuchern um ihn herum und über das Wasser des kleinen Sees zog sich ein geisterhafter, weißer Nebel. Ma´thu erinnerte er unweigerlich an den Nebel, der stets den Fußboden der blauen Korridore im Hive bedeckt hatte und schüttelte seinen Kopf, um den Gedanken wieder loszuwerden… Er wollte nicht mehr an das Basisschiff denken, seine erlittenen Qualen, den zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck der Königin, als seine Nährhand abgeschlagen worden war… Ma´thus linke Hand umklammerte seine schweißnasse Stirn als der Stumpf an seinem rechten Arm anfing beim bloßen Gedanken daran wieder neu zu schmerzen.

NEIN! Nein… Nichts würde ihm mehr geschehen. Nie wieder! Er würde glücklich und unbekümmert weiterleben…

Je mehr er sich diesen Gedanken im Kopf behielt, umso mehr beruhigte er sich, und die Ströme kalten Schweißes versiegten wieder auf seiner halbtransparenten Haut, der Boden unter seinen Füßen gewann wieder mehr an Festigkeit.

Es stimmte, dass er gelöster war als je zuvor, allein weil er Lo´rey bei sich hatte und die Zwänge des Basisschiffes und des strengen, sozialen Gefüges der anderen Wraith um sie herum gestorben waren… doch vielleicht hatten die Torturen an Bord seines Hives mehr Schäden in ihm angerichtet als er sich zugestehen und anderen zeigen wollte… LO´REY zeigen wollte…

Auf einmal besann sich Ma´thu wieder dessen, wieso er nackt hier draußen vor der Höhle stand. Er hatte ja im See baden wollen!

Langsam verschwanden erst seine Knöchel im klaren, eiskalten Wasser, dann stand er schon bis zu den an der Hüfte fein definierten Muskeln darin und schließlich hüllte der auf der Oberfläche tanzende Nebel ihn völlig ein, verschluckte sein weißes Haar und seine Haut völlig, als wäre er eins geworden mit der Natur.

Es war nun schon fast eine Woche her, dass Lo´rey mit Ma´thu an Bord des Jägers auf diesen Planeten geflohen war und langsam wurde der große Krieger unruhig. Als sein kleiner Wraith eines Morgens wie so oft vom Baden kam, sich beiläufig am Seeufer seine braunen Klamotten über den nassen Körper streifte und begann, sich die langen Haare auszuwringen, schien es Lo´rey an der Zeit, mit ihm zu sprechen. Ma´thu brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, allein der Geist der ehemaligen Drohne verriet ihm, das dieser sich ihm näherte. Der Wraith ohne Nährhand spürte, wie Lo´reys große Hände zu seinem Haarschopf wanderten, begannen, am Hinterkopf Strähnen abzuteilen und diese in traditioneller Weise am Hinterkopf zu flechten.

Viele Hochrangige ihrer Rasse trugen das Haar auf diese Art und das ließ den jungen Wraith schmunzeln.

„Ma´thu, ich hoffe du sagst nicht wieder, ich würde mir zu viele Gedanken machen. Aber wir sollten nun wirklich von diesem Planeten fort gehen. Für meinen Geschmack sind wir schon zu lange hier."

begann die ehemalige Drohne hinter ihm in rauchigem Ton zu sprechen.

Die blauen Augen des kleineren Wraith verfolgten einen seltsamen, achtbeinigen Käfer, der auf der Wasseroberfläche hin- und hertanzte.

„Weißt du denn genau, wo das Stargate auf diesem Planeten liegt?"

„Es liegt nur wenige Stunden von hier entfernt. Wir bekamen beim Ausdünnen die Koordinaten auf unserem Monitor angezeigt."

Das lustige Insekt zog weiter seine Bahnen auf der spiegelnden Wasseroberfläche, zirpte und surrte, als urplötzlich der Kopf eines silbernen, fischartigen Wesens aus dem Wasser auftauchte und dessen breites, zahnloses Maul nach ihm schnappte.

„Ich möchte heute noch gehen" sprach Lo´rey ganz auf das Flechten konzentriert.

„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass uns jemand von unserem Schiff hier am Ende noch aufspürt, wenn wir nicht gehen".

Der widerliche, gelbäugige Fisch hatte den lustigen, kleinen Kerl nur an einem Bein erwischt. Bevor das Scheusal ihn mit in die Tiefe reißen konnte, opferte der Käfer lieber die eine seiner acht Extremitäten indem er sie abfallen ließ. Mit nurnoch sieben seiner Beine breitete das Krabbeltier seine Flügel aus und flog direkt an Ma´thus Kopf vorbei und dem blauen Himmel entgegen.

„Ja…" meinte der junge Wraith wie in Trance. „… du hast Recht. Wir sollten wirklich weiterziehen."


	18. Kapitel 18 Neue Welt

**Neue Welt**

Der metallische Ring in dem kleinen Zopf, den Lo´rey ihm geflochten hatte, glänzte und funkelte in der Sonne, als Ma´thu durch das hohe, trockene Gras stapfte. Die felsige Gegend, in denen die beiden Abtrünnigen für etwa eine Woche gewohnt hatten, lag schon weit hinter ihnen und nun lag der Gesang von Vögeln in der schwülen Luft. Der Krieger lief etwa einen halben Meter hinter dem jungen Wraith und wie gewöhnlich ertönte dabei das monotone Scheppern seiner Panzerweste. Als er sie am Morgen in den Händen gehalten hatte, hatte er sich noch überlegt, ob er das schwere Ding einfach fortwerfen sollte. Aber dann hatte er es doch übergestreift. Immerhin würde die Weste die leicht sonnenempfindliche Wraithhaut auf ihrer Wanderung besser schützen und wer wusste schon, wann die dicken Panzerplatten nocheinmal von Vorteil sein würden…

„Das Gate müsste hinter dem Hügel liegen. Wir sind also bald da"

Hörte Ma´thu die ehemalige Drohne hinter ihm sprechen. Und auch, dass er ihn darum bat, anzuhalten.

„Warte. Es ist besser, du nimmst das hier an dich."

Der junge Wraith legte den Kopf schräg, als ihm Lo´rey sein Betäubungsgewehr in die Hand drückte.

„Wir wissen nicht, was oder WER uns am Gate erwartet. Du kannst dich damit besser verteidigen, sollte es jemand auf dich abgesehen haben."

Während er diesen Satz sagte, blickten Lo´reys Augen mit dem Kranz aus weißen Wimpern Ma´thu entschlossen entgegen. Die zwei von vorher drei Ringen in seinem etwas längeren Kinnbart reflektierten das warme Sonnenlicht. Der junge Wraith wog das Gewicht des Gewehres mit seiner Hand ab. Es war etwas schwer und nicht leicht mit nur einer Hand zu bedienen, aber es funktionierte.

„Aber wieso gibst du mir das, Lo´rey? Dann hast du gar nichts mehr…"

„Ich habe noch dies…"

Sagte der Krieger und ließ dabei einen kurzen Blick zu seiner rechten Hand hingleiten.

Ma´thu verstummte. Natürlich. Die besten Waffen eines Wraith besaß Lo´rey immer noch:

Zwei Hände voller scharfer Klauen… und ein tödliches Nährorgan. Und er selbst konnte im Nahkampf nicht (mehr) viel ausrichten. Da war er wieder, der kalte Schweiß.

Seine Hand krampfte sich um das Gewehr, als er sich mit wehenden Haaren umdrehte und weiter in Richtung des Stargates lief. Lo´rey starrte ihm einen Augenblick nach. Hatte es Ma´thu etwa verletzt, dass er auf seine Hand angespielt hatte? Bisher hatte er doch immer gewirkt, als käme er damit zurecht… Als der junge Wraith bereits dabei war, den Hügel vor ihnen zu erklimmen, machte sich der Krieger daran, ihm zu folgen.

Schon auf der Spitze des Hügels konnten sie erkennen, dass das Stargate tatsächlich dort unten lag und Gott sei Dank keine bösen Überraschungen auf sie warteten.

Nun standen die beiden direkt dem Gate gegenüber und Lo´rey stützte sich nachdenklich mit beiden Händen auf der Konsole des DHDs ab, während Ma´thu die offene Gegend um sie herum im Auge behielt. Angestrengt versuchte der Krieger, Adressen zu anderen Planeten in sein Gedächtnis zu rufen.

Wenige Handgriffe später rauschten schimmernde, blaue Wellen aus dem Stargate hervor. Es war aktiviert. Lo´rey richtete sich vor dem DHD auf, atmete tief ein und schmälerte die Lippen und seine gold-gelben Augen. „Bitte lass es die richtige Adresse sein…" rauschte es durch seine Gedanken und im Geiste malte er sich aus, was geschehen würde, wenn sie falsch war. Wenn der Planet den er angewählt hatte, nicht der mit der tropischen Flora war, auf dem ein primitives Menschenvölkchen lebte, sondern einer, auf dem die Menschen so zivilisiert lebten wie auf Sateda… oder der Erde, von der man sich auf dem Basisschiff erzählt hatte…

Keiner ihrer Rasse hatte sie bisher betreten, obwohl schon viele danach gesucht hatten. Die Erde… ein Planet, so voll von menschlichem Leben, dass er in der Lage war, auf einen Schlag alle aus dem Schlaf erwachten Wraith mit dringend benötigter Nahrung zu versorgen. Lo´rey wusste nicht, ob das Gerücht stimmte, aber in diesem Moment kümmerte es ihn wenig. Der Gedanke, dass hinter dem Gate ein ähnlich hochentwickelter Planet liegen könnte, ließ seinen Geist eher wund werden vor Sorge. Es wäre unmöglich für die beiden Wraith dort zu überleben…

Sanft glitten Ma´thus Finger in die Hand Lo´reys, fanden die freien Zwischenräume und glitten hindurch wie ein Puzzleteil in seine Lücke im Bild. Das raue, feuchte Nährorgan der ehemaligen Drohne streifte die Innenseite seines Handtellers, aber der junge Wraith beachtete dies nicht. Ein Löwe reißt mit seinen Zähnen, aber im Fell eines Artverwandten bedeuten sie pure Zärtlichkeit.

Ma´thus Stimme lachte kehlig im Kopf des Kriegers über dessen immerwährende Sorge. „Hat der Junge etwa wieder alles gehört?" Lo´rey schmunzelte „ Ich bin zu nachlässig mit meinem Geist." Dies war das letzte, was er denken konnte, bevor ihn die mutigen Finger zum Gate hin zogen.

Als der wasserblaue Spiegel des Gates die beiden auf der anderen Seite wieder ausspuckte, riss Lo´rey fauchend seine rechte Hand in die Höhe, das Nährorgan zur Abschreckung deutlich sichtbar nach außen gerichtet. Das Betäubungsgewehr des jungen Wraith mit den glatten Haaren fand den Weg von dessen Gürtel in seine gesunde Hand und auch er nahm eine bedrohliche Haltung ein. Seine blauen Augen huschten hin und her.

„Glück gehabt. Meine Erinnerung hat mich noch nicht im Stich gelassen…"

murmelte der ehemalige Drohnenkrieger und langsam begannen sich die nach hinten gezogenen Finger seiner Nährhand wieder zu entfalten wie die Blütenblätter einer Knospe während er sie nach unten sinken ließ.

Es war kein Lebewesen zu sehen, dass in der Lage war, sie zu bedrohen und beide standen auf einer verlassenen Waldlichtung. Die Luft war warm und schwül, gut genug um die stets leicht feuchte Wraithhaut gesund zu halten. Die trockenen, wunden Hautstellen, die sich die beiden vom Klima des vorherigen Planeten unweigerlich zugezogen hatten, würden bald Geschichte sein.

Die Pflanzen waren genau so, wie sie Lo´rey noch in Erinnerung hatte:

Kleinere Grünpflanzen mit breiten, gelb- und rotgestreiften Blättern wuchsen zwischen den gewaltigen Bäumen, an denen allerlei Schlingpflanzen emporkletterten, um an der Baumkrone angelangt einige Sonnenstrahlen zu erhaschen, die es nur vereinzelt schafften, den Waldboden zu berühren. Im Hintergrund des Ganzen hörte man Insekten ihr monotones, zirpendes Lied singen.

So passend wie diese Welt den beiden erschien, so mühselig machte sie es ihnen in den nächsten Tagen, einen geeigneten Unterschlupf zu finden. Der komplette Boden schien eben, es gab keine Felsen, keine Höhlen, keine Verstecke. Beide schliefen unter freiem Himmel, obwohl es hier viel regnete. Und es war kein sanfter Regen. Er war zwar warm und nicht alles Wasser erreichte den Waldboden durch die dicht beblätterten Baumkronen, doch es reichte, um beide pudelnass werden zu lassen. Nach einer Weile hatten sie sich daran gewöhnt und aufgegeben, ihre nasse Kleidung ständig wieder auszuwringen, denn kaum war sie trocken, brach der nächste Schauer los. Lo´reys Gemüt änderte sich nicht. Er sorgte sich wie immer und diese Sorge verlieh ihm weiterhin die Kraft, durchzuhalten und weiterzumachen bis er ein zu Hause für beide gefunden hatte. Dafür trotzte er Sturm und Regen. Ma´thu allerdings schlug die ewige Feuchtigkeit deutlich auf das Gemüt. Was konnte man schon daran gut finden, dass einem in diesem Regen die feuchten, strubbeligen Haare abstanden wie bei einer nassen Albino-Katze? Während sich der junge Wraith mit leichtem Knurren weiter beregnen ließ, als er neben Lo´rey auf dem Waldboden zwischen Farnen und den bunt gestreiften Gewächsen saß, blieben seine blauen Augen plötzlich auf etwas haften und er erhob sich langsam.

„Lo´rey…sieh nur, da!"

Der ehemalige Drohnenkrieger, der an den Stamm eines großen Baumes angelehnt dasaß und kurzzeitig weggenickt war, öffnete erschrocken seine Augen und fuhr mit dem Kopf hin- und her, dass die Dreadlocks nur so flogen.

„Wie…wo…was ist los? Haben sie uns entdeckt?"

Ma´thu gab ein unzufriedenes Grunzen von sich.

„Hör auf dir ständig Sorgen zu machen. Du bist unmöglich. Natürlich nicht!"

Danach folgte ein breites Wraithgrinsen auf dem Mund des Blauäugigen.

„Ich habe ein neues Zuhause für uns entdeckt…"

Als sich der Krieger erhob und seine Löwenaugen das Szenario um sie herum abtasteten, blieben auch sie plötzlich an etwas kleben. Es war ein großer Baum, der einige hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt stand. Nein, groß war gar kein Ausdruck…Er war geradezu gigantisch! Und was noch wichtiger daran war: Eine große Spalte klaffte in dessen Rinde, so groß, das ein Mensch mühelos hindurch gehen konnte. Er musste innen hohl sein.

Noch ehe es sich Lo´rey versehen konnte, war Ma´thu aufgesprungen und lief mit schnellem Schritt in Richtung des Baumes. Seine Haare wehten diesmal nicht anmutig hinter ihm her, sondern klebten vor Nässe fest an seinen Rücken und wippten nicht einmal.

Mit scheppernder Weste versuchte die ehemalige Drohne, ihren Freund aufzuholen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und beide standen im Inneren des hohlen Baumes. Der junge Wraith mit den 3 kurzen Haarsträhnen sah sich mit vor Staunen offenem Mund darin um. Wie viel Platz hier drinnen war! Die Innenseite des Baumes umgab die beiden kreisrund mit einem Abstand von mindestens 5 Metern. Er war hohl bis fast zur Krone, doch war er oben geschlossen, sodass kein Wasser in ihn hineinfließen konnte. Dies hatten sich bereits einige kleine Nagetiere zum Vorteil gemacht, die Lo´rey wenige Minuten später meisterlich aus ihrem neuen Zuhause vertrieb, indem er hastig auf den Boden vor ihnen stampfte und sie wild gestikulierend durch den Ausgang hinausscheuchte. Nur die großen, libellenartigen Insekten, die weit oben an den Innenwänden des hohlen Baumes saßen, ließen die beiden weiterhin bei sich wohnen, denn ihre Flügel leuchteten in den schönsten Farben und erhellten den ganzen Raum. Ma´thu wurde nicht müde, diese schönen Geschöpfe anzusehen.


	19. Kapitel 19 Zahnloses Raubtier

**Zahnloses Raubtier**

Einige Wochen strichen ins Land, in denen sich unsere beiden verstoßenen Wraith in ihrem tropischen neuen Reich eingelebt hatten. Bald verstanden sie, dass es hier nicht immer regnete. Auf lange Zeiten des Regens folgten lange Zeiten des Sonnenscheins und langsam lernten Ma´thu und Lo´rey, wann welche Phase des Wetters zu erwarten war und richteten sich danach.

Im Inneren des Baumes sah es fast so leer aus wie damals, als sie ihn entdeckt hatten, denn sie besaßen nichts, was sie darin hätten aufbewahren können. Nur ein wenig Asche in der Mitte des Raumes verriet, dass sie abends ein Feuer anzündeten und ein großes, dunkelbraunes Fell lag auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Eingangs, ihrer Schlafstätte. Es stammte von einem großen Tier, dass keiner der beiden Wraith so recht zu benennen wusste. Eines Tages hatte es Lo´rey tot aus dem Wald mitgebracht. Ma´thu hatte gar nicht glauben können, dass der Krieger in der Lage gewesen war, diesen 3 Meter großen Koloss zu erlegen und ganz allein zu ihrem Baum zu ziehen. Fasziniert hatte der junge Wraith dabei zugesehen, wie Lo´rey eine Klaue auf die Haut des Tieres gesetzt und sie zerteilt, vorsichtig das buschige Fell abzogen und es zum Trocknen über einen Busch gehängt hatte.

„Heute Abend werden wir etwas bequemer schlafen können."

hatte er mit seiner rauen Stimme gesagt, bevor er zum Fluss im Norden gegangen war, um das Blut von seinen Händen zu waschen.

Mittlerweile war es draußen Nacht geworden und beide saßen auf eben jenem Fell. Lo´rey lehnte an dem dunklen Holz des Baumes und Ma´thu mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust an, den Hinterkopf auf die Schulter des Kriegers gebettet. Das allabendliche gelbe Licht des gemütlich prasselnden Feuers erhellte den Raum und die Insekten, die sonst friedlich an den Wänden schliefen, flogen aufgeregt im Kreis darum herum.

So friedlich die Stimmung auch war, Ma´thu fand im Inneren keine Ruhe.

Genau jetzt spürte er die ersten, leisen Anzeichen, mit dem er schon die letzten Tage über gerechnet hatte…sein Inneres fühlte sich leer an, die Haut fing zeitweise an zu prickeln. Er wurde hungrig. Der Gedanke daran löste Panik in ihm aus… Es war nicht nur die Angst vor dem Gefühl des Hungers, wie sie jeder Wraith in sich trug, sondern vielmehr die Erinnerung an Früher, die mit dem Hunger wieder auflebte und die sein Herz zum rasen brachte. Selbst das Feuer vermochte es nicht zu verhindern, dass ihm der altbekannte, kalte Schweiß auf die Stirn trat und sein Handstumpf schmerzte. Und das andere, was ihn beunruhigte war die Tatsache, dass er die Menschen dieses Planeten aufsuchen müsste, um sich zu nähren… Aber was war mit Lo´rey? War er auch hungrig? Er müsste ihn darum bitten, mit ihm auf die „Jagd" zu gehen. Der junge Wraith dachte zurück an das letzte Mal als sie sich genährt hatten…bei ihrer Flucht, kurz bevor Rakesh vor ihnen aufgetaucht war. Der Hunger hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt seine Gedanken so vollkommen umnebelt und ihn körperlich ausgezehrt, dass ihm alles egal gewesen war und er Lo´rey angebettelt hatte, ihm Nahrung zu geben. Seine eigenen Worte von damals hallten ihm durch den Geist wie ein Echo… „Bitte…gib mir was! Bitte…" und er kam sich unheimlich armselig vor. In diesem Moment spürte er wieder deutlich, dass er Wraith war, mit einen antrainierten Stolz, der ihm im Grunde selbst im Weg stand. Er wusste genau, dass er Lo´rey nur darum bitten musste und er würde es gerne für ihn tun.

Ma´thu senkte seinen Blick hinab zum Feuer und musste innerlich kurz Anlauf nehmen, bevor er sprach.

„Ich…werde langsam hungrig, Lo´rey…"

Sanft fuhren die Klauen des Kriegers durch das seidenweiche Haar des jungen Wraith und er gurrte zustimmend

„Ja. Es ist besser für uns beide wenn wir uns bald Nahrung suchen…"

Nachdem er das Offensichtliche ausgesprochen hatte, hielt er inne und sein Ton bekam eine leicht traurige Farbe, als er weitersprach.

„Ich bin froh das du dich… doch noch überwinden konntest, es mir zu sagen."

In diesem Moment wurde dem Blauäugigen klar, dass Lo´rey seinem Geist bereits alles entnommen hatte, was er zuvor gedacht hatte und als er spürte, dass er den Krieger damit gekränkt hatte, kam er sich noch weit dümmer vor. Er stützte sich nach vorne ab und drehte seinen Oberkörper, um den hinter sich sitzenden Lo´rey ansehen zu können. Es ziepte an seiner Kopfhaut, als sich die Klauen des Kriegers dabei aus Ma´thus langen Haaren lösten.

Dem jungen Wraith kam es vor, als würde ein Kloß aus Eis seinen Hals hinabrutschen, als er sich Lo´reys Gesicht betrachtete: Groß, kantig, mit der für Wraith typischen Emotionslosigkeit im Gesicht, doch seine halb geschlossenen, gelben Augen sprachen Bände.

Wie sehr er dieses Gesicht doch liebte, und dennoch schämte er sich jetzt fast, es länger anzusehen und wandte seinen Blick ab, wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte.

„Ich kann dich ja verstehen, mein kleiner Wraith."

Begann der Krieger zu sprechen, als von Ma´thus Lippen und seinem Geist kein Wort zu ihm drang und er legte eine Hand unter dessen Kinn und zwang den Jüngeren, ihn anzusehen.

„Aber glaube mir einfach, dass es mir wirklich nichts ausmacht, für dich zu sorgen. Das wird es auch niemals. Die Tage hier sind vielleicht etwas eintönig, denn wir sind noch zu sehr gewohnt, einem Zweck zu dienen, dem wir jetzt nicht mehr folgen müssen. Dennoch bereue ich trotzdem nicht, mit dir geflohen zu sein und werde immer für dich da sein. Es macht mich einfach traurig, dass du dich vor mir schämst."

Ma´thu hob seinen rechten Arm mit dem Stumpf, an dem zuvor seine Nährhand gesessen hatte, genau vor das Gesicht des Kriegers.

„Sieh es dir an, Lo´rey. DAFÜR schäme ich mich. Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun oder das ich dich nicht liebe und dir vertraue. Aber…"

Verzweiflung übermannte Ma´thu und ließ ihn fast panisch werden.

„… sag mir, was bin ich denn noch wert? Ich bin genetisch gesehen kein vollwertiger Wraith, und nun ist mir auch noch das genommen worden, was mich als einen unserer Art ausgezeichnet hat. Ich werde… diesen Druck einfach nicht los, Lo´rey. Auch wenn ich daran denke, dass ich hier frei bin und du mich so akzeptierst wie ich bin und mir hilfst… Du musst für mich jagen und mich ernähren, weil ich es nicht mehr kann. Und was ist, wenn du stirbst?

Dann bin ich Abschaum Schuld daran, dass das fort ist, was mir am meisten im Universum bedeutet und ich werde dir außerdem unweigerlich ins Grab folgen."

„Dann sag mir, Ma´thu… Wenn du so armselig bist, was bin dann ich? Würde ich heute noch den Regeln unserer Rasse unterliegen, säßen wir beide nicht hier. Eine Drohne hat keine eigenen Interessen, darf keine eigene Meinung äußern und ohne Befehl eigenständig Dinge in die Hand nehmen, dennoch lehnte ich mich dagegen auf. Frag nicht, wie es zeitweise innerlich in mir aussah deswegen! Aber letztendlich sind wir deshalb nun frei. Hilf dir selbst dabei, dass deine Seele frei bleibt, indem du zumindest versuchst, die alten Wunden heilen zu lassen. Was mit uns weiterhin geschieht, steht in den Sternen."

Wieder konnte Ma´thu den Krieger nur anstarren und ihn bewundern. Er hatte Recht. Wie so oft hatte er Recht. Wäre Lo´rey damals nicht zur Drohne gereift… sicher wäre er heute bei der Königin hoch angesehen.

„Ich werde es versuchen…"

Kam es schüchtern aus Ma´thu heraus, als ihn die Arme des Kriegers umfassten und er ihn an sich drückte. Wieder fanden die Klauen der ehemaligen Drohne sanft den Weg in das milchweiße Haar des jungen Wraith. Seine Kopfhaut kribbelte, wo die dunklen Fingernägel behutsam ihre Linien zogen.

Als der nächste Morgen graute, und Ma´thu seine ungewöhnlichen Augen aufschlug, schlief Lo´rey noch tief und fest und die einzelnen Zöpfe seiner Haare schlichen wie weiße Schlangen durch das dunkle Haar des Pelzes unter ihm.

Der junge Wraith erhob sich und glättete seine Kleidung mit seiner linken und einzigen Hand. Seit Wochen trugen die beiden nun schon die Klamotten, die sie schon bei ihrer Flucht am Leibe hatten. Ma´thu rümpfte die Nase und legte dabei seine weißen, spitzen Zahnreihen frei.

Ja, es war gut, dass sie bald die Menschen aufsuchen müssten. Dabei könnten sie sich gleich etwas Neues zum anziehen besorgen.

Nach diesem Gedanken kam in dem jungen Wraith der dringende Wunsch auf, sich zu waschen und er tappte noch leicht verschlafen hinaus aus dem gigantischen, hohlen Baum, über Wurzeln hinweg und durch allerlei Gewächse hindurch in Richtung Norden zum Fluss. Auch in dieser Welt bedeckte allmorgendlicher Nebel den Waldboden, allerdings war dieser hier stets warm wie heißer Wasserdampf und nicht klirrend kalt wie der auf dem Planeten, auf dem sie geflüchtet waren.

Endlich erreichte Ma´thu sein Ziel und stand nun am Ufer des Flusses, das Moos unter seinen Füßen fühlte sich warm und weich an. Auf der Wasseroberfläche blühten orangefarbene Lilien, deren Wurzeln im schlammigen Grund verankert waren und die so zwar in der Strömung hin- und herwogten, aber nicht mitgerissen wurden. Langsam ging er in die Hocke und schöpfe mit seiner Hand ein wenig Wasser, um kurz darauf sein Gesicht damit zu waschen. Es war sehr warm, doch die Wärme war für ihn kaum zu spüren, denn im Vergleich zu dem deutlich stärker gewordenen Brennen auf seiner Haut fühlte es sich fast kalt an. Der junge Wraith schloss seine Augen. Er musste Ruhe in sich einkehren lassen. Er atmete einmal ein, dann zweimal. Ja, er wollte allen Methoden der Wraith entsagen, wollte nur er selbst und frei sein, dass hatte er unter anderem Lo´rey versprochen. Dennoch gab es Dinge die ihm damals gelehrt wurden, die sich weiterhin als nützlich erwiesen. So zum Beispiel die Meditation, um den Hunger ein wenig in Zaum zu halten. In diesem Stadium wirkte es noch. Das Brennen erlöschte ein wenig, die unangenehme Leere in seinem Inneren blieb. Ma´thu seuftzte. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen… und erschrak!

In etwa 10 Metern Entfernung, am gegenüberliegenden Ufer des Flusses, standen zwei Menschenkinder. Der Wraith ohne Nährhand kannte das Aussehen der Menschen dieses Planeten bereits. Als sie durch den Dschungel geirrt waren, um nach einer Bleibe zu suchen, waren sie fast über eine Gruppe von ihnen gestolpert. Sofort hatten sie sich hinter Bäumen und Gewächsen versteckt, man hatte sie nicht gesehen. Damals waren es Jäger gewesen, halb nackte Leute, dunkelhäutig und zäh, die große, zuvor erlegte Tiere an Stäbe gebunden mit sich trugen, indem sie eines jeweils zu zweit geschultert hatten. Leise waren ihnen die beiden Wraith gefolgt und wussten seither, wo sich ihr kleines Dorf befand. Da keine Notwendigkeit bestanden hatte, sich zu nähren, fanden sie es damals besser, es und seine Menschen zu meiden. Nun aber hatten sie Ma´thu entdeckt, hier oben im Norden, weit weg von ihrem Dorf.

Der Blauäugige blieb ganz ruhig und verharrte in seiner hockenden Position und auch die spärlich bekleideten Kinder mit der dunklen Haut starrten ihn nur an und rührten sich nicht. Nur die Tonkrüge in ihren Händen zitterten. Sicher waren sie zum Wasser holen hier herauf gekommen.

„Ich habe das Betäubungsgewehr nicht mitgenommen." rauschte es durch Ma´thus Geist und er verfluchte sich im selben Moment dafür. Das Einzige, was die eisige Stille zwischen ihm und den Kindern brach, war das Zirpen der Insekten und das Rauschen des Flusses, während der junge Wraith darum bemüht war, sich ganz auf Lo´rey zu konzentrieren. Es kam keine Antwort. Sicher schlief er noch! Ein Knacken hinter ihm riss ihn plötzlich in die Realität zurück. Aber genauso schnell wie er sich umdrehte spürte er auch schon den mächtigen, dumpfen Schlag auf seinem Kopf. Er spürte, wie sein eigenes, warmes Blut feucht über seine Stirn hinab rann. Sein Blick trübte sich immer mehr, und das einzige, was er noch sehen konnte, war das grinsende Gesicht eines dunkelhäutigen Mannes, der mit einem großen Ast in der Hand über ihn gebeugt da stand. Dann wurde die Welt um ihn herum schwarz.


	20. Kapitel 20 Neue Fesseln, alte Qual

**Neue Fesseln, alte Qual**

Ein tosender Lärm um ihn herum weckte den jungen Wraith und er erkannte, dass es der Lärm von dutzenden, ungewohnt eintonigen Stimmen war. Von Stimmen, die von den vor Wut tobenden Menschen stammte, die sich um ihn versammelt hatten. Sie mussten ihn in ihr Dorf getragen haben. Wie lange war er bewusstlos gewesen? Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch es ging nicht. Als er mit noch leicht schwammigem Blick nach oben sah, bemerkte er, dass sie ihm beide Handgelenke mit einem Seil über dem Kopf zusammengebunden hatten. Das Ende des Seiles war oben an dem hölzernen Pfahl fixiert, an dem er lehnte und an dem auch seine Füße festgebunden waren. Es schien ihm unmöglich, sich aus dieser primitiven Konstruktion zu befreien. Noch immer rann sein Blut warm über seine Stirn. Sie mussten ihm eine Platzwunde zugefügt haben. Aber was noch schlimmer war: Sie hätte schon längst verheilt sein müssen. Sein Körper brauchte Nahrung und konnte die Energie wohl nicht mehr aufbringen, um die Wunde verschwinden zu lassen… Ma´thu biss in Panik seine Zähne zusammen, während sich das Gekreische in der Menschenmenge, die im Kreis um ihn herumstand, überschlug. Manche der Leute trugen Speere, die sie bedrohlich dicht an ihn heran hielten, manche zeigten mit dem Finger auf ihn, Frauen versteckten ihre Kinder hinter sich, während sie sich an dem Geschimpfe beteiligten. Der junge Wraith allerdings verstand kein Wort. Es waren wilde, halbnackte Menschen. Es war kein Wunder das sie die allgemeine Sprache nicht zu beherrschen schienen.

Die Leute waren mittlerweile derart aufgeregt, dass Ma´thu jeden Moment damit rechnete, sie würden ihn gleich auf der Stelle mit ihren Speeren durchbohren, um danach in Jubel auszubrechen. Er wollte schon die Augen schließen und auf den Tod warten, als seine Blicke auf drei Menschen hängen blieben, deren Aussehen zu dem der anderen hier im Dorf so gar nicht passte. Zwar hatten zwei von ihnen, ein großer Mann und eine Frau, ebenfalls leicht dunkle Haut und braunes Haar, aber ihre Kleidung war völlig anders. Fast wie eine Uniform. Die dritte Person, ebenfalls eine Frau, besaß sogar weiße Haut und blondes Haar, welches sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden trug. Sie stammten nicht von dieser Welt, dass war offensichtlich. Während der große Mann, der die Haare ähnlich trug wie Lo´rey, Ma´thu mit giftigem Blick taxierte, sprachen die beiden Frauen eifrig mit einem der Dorfbewohner, dessen Haar mit gelben Federn geschmückt und dessen Gesicht bemalt war. War er der Anführer des Dorfes?

Was besprachen sie? Verhandelten sie gerade über sein Leben? Ma´thu konnte sie nicht verstehen, zu laut war das Gebrüll um ihn herum.

„War dieser Wraith allein, als sie ihn im Wald entdeckt haben?"

wandte sich Teyla Emmagan aus Atlantis an den Häuptling des Dorfes. Dieser nickte und suchte nach den richtigen Worten in der allgemeinen Sprache, die er nur bedingt fähig war, zu sprechen.

"Wraith allein im Wald. Mein Sohn und Kinder haben… _gefunden_. Wraiths nicht mehr gewesen auf Planet seit über 50 Jahren."

Er hob seinen Blick und den Speer gen Himmel, wobei die Federn in seinem Haar affig wippten.

„Großes Unglück wenn bald kommen von Himmel! Wir müssen erfahren von junge Wraith wann soweit. "

„Und deswegen lasst ihr das Biest am Leben? Tötet es am besten gleich!"

brummte Ronon Dex mit verschränkten Armen von der Seite und ließ den Gefangenen Außerirdischen dabei nicht aus den Augen.

„Wenn erstmal einer hier auftaucht wird euer Dorf bald von ihnen überrannt. Da gibt es nichts zu fragen."

„Seht nur…"

kam es aus dem Mund der blonden Frau mit dem Pferdeschwanz, die alle in Atlantis als Dr. Jennifer Keller kannten.

Langsam schritt sie näher an den gefesselten Wraith heran. Ronon trat einen Schritt vor und versperrte ihr den Weg. 

„Jennifer… geh nicht zu nah an ihn heran."

Aber die junge Frau hörte nicht auf ihn und schlängelte sich an ihm vorbei, obwohl ihr innerlich doch sehr flau zumute war.

„Er ist gefesselt, Ronon. Er wird mir nichts tun."

Sprach sie, ohne wirklich selbst davon überzeugt zu sein. Langsam trat sie vor den Wraith mit dem hüftlangen, weißen Haar und den schäbigen, braunen Klamotten. Sie stand nun etwa einen Meter von ihm entfernt und blickte ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Der Außerirdische versuchte erst ihrem Blick auszuweichen, fauchte mit gebleckten Zähnen wie ein Tier, zog an den Fesseln. Als die blonde Frau ihn nur weiter ruhig betrachtete, entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge allmählich und er erwiderte ihren Blick aus großen, blauen Augen.

„Das hier ist kein normaler Wraith…"

sprach Dr. Keller, während sie den Gefangenen weiterhin betrachtete.

„Diese Augenfarbe… diese Kleidung… und seht euch seine Arme an. Die Nährhand fehlt völlig."

Sie wandte sich um und richtete das Wort an den Anführer der Waldmenschen.

„Seine Hand ist verheilt, die Wunde am Kopf jedoch nicht. Habe ich Recht wenn ich davon ausgehe, dass ihm die Hand schon gefehlt hat, bevor sie ihn hierher brachten?"

Der Häuptling verzog keine Miene. Sicherlich musste er eine Weile überlegen, weil er die junge Frau nicht ganz verstanden hatte. Dann jedoch fing er an zu sprechen.

„Wraith im Wald. Nur mit ungefährliche Hand."

Dr. Keller schien diese Antwort erstmal zu genügen und sie wandte sich wieder dem Außerirdischen zu. Gut, sie hatte Recht behalten. Aber trotz allem erklärte es keinesfalls, warum die Hand denn nun tatsächlich fehlte.

Teyla trat nun direkt neben Dr. Keller. Sie besaß den nötigen Mut, das Wort direkt an den gefangenen Wraith zu wenden.

„Sag mir: Wieso bist du hier? Bist du ein Spion? Werden deine Leute folgen, um diesen Planeten hier auszuweiden?"

Der Wraith schnitt eine für seine Rasse typische, raubtierhafte Grimasse. Eine, wie sie Teyla schon tausendmal gesehen hatte. Tief im Inneren widerte es sie an und sie wünschte sich, niemals wieder in ein solches Gesicht blicken zu müssen.

Doch sie war ein Mensch, und als solcher konnte sie nicht anders, als die Mimik so zu interpretieren. Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass Ma´thu innerlich aufgewühlt und panisch war, nicht wusste, was er der Frau vor ihm sagen sollte. Das Einzige, was er sich wünschte, war freigelassen zu werden, zu Lo´rey zurückzukehren. Aber Betteln… leider spürte er noch immer die Barriere des Wraithstolzes in sich, die es ihm verbot. Und selbst wenn er dazu fähig gewesen wäre, die Menschen würden ihn niemals lebend gehen lassen.

„Ich wiederhole es noch einmal: Sag mir, wieso du hier bist und ob deine Verbündeten hierher unterwegs sind!"

Für eine Weile folgte wieder keine Antwort. Dann nahm Ma´thu seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und begann, in allgemeiner Sprache mit der braunhaarigen Frau vor ihm zu sprechen.

„Nein. Ich bin allein."

Ertönte es in seiner fremdartigen, mehrtonigen Wraithstimme, die die Menschen um ihn herum für einen kleinen Augenblick verstummen ließ.

Es war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Lo´rey war mit ihm auf diesem Planeten. Aber das hatte die Menschen nicht zu interessieren. So würden sie wenigstens ihn in Ruhe lassen!

„Ich bin gekommen, um hier… in Frieden leben zu können."

Dem letzten Teil seines Satzes folgte ein fauchender Unterton aus den Tiefen seiner Kehle.

„In Frieden! Das ich nicht lache."

Ronon stürmte auf den Wraith zu und drückte ihm seine Laserpistole gegen die Schläfe.

Die Waffe summte, als sie sich auflud und begann rot zu leuchten. Der Außerirdische riss panisch seine opalartig schillernden Augen auf und sog tief die Luft ein.

„RONON!"

Teyla ergriff seine Waffe und zog sie vom Gesicht des jungen Wraith weg.

„Ich glaube gerade selbst nicht, dass ich das sage, aber du darfst ihn nicht töten. Wir müssen erfahren was es mit ihm auf sich hat."

Der große, dunkelhäutige Mann mit den Dreads knurrte und ließ dann langsam wieder die Waffe sinken. Wären seine Blicke anstatt der Pistole fähig gewesen, den Außerirdischen zu töten, sie hätten es längst getan.

Lo´rey hielt sein Betäubungsgewehr fest mit beiden Händen umklammert, während er hinter einem großen Baum hervorspähte. Vor ihm lag das Dorf der Waldmenschen, spärlich mit ungleichmäßigen, hohen Holzlatten umzäunt, kreisrund in seiner Form. Der Eingang des Dorfes besaß kein Tor. Nur zwei Wachen standen auf dem matschigen Boden davor, bewaffnet mit selbstgebauten Speeren und nur in einen ledernen Lendenschurz bekleidet, der eine ähnlich braune Farbe hatte wie ihre Haut. Wut kochte in der ehemaligen Drohne empor. Lo´rey war etwa eine Stunde zuvor abrupt aus seinem Schlaf erwacht, als er meinte, Ma´thus Stimme in seinem Geist nach ihm rufen zu hören. Er hatte sich umgesehen und sein kleiner Wraith hatte nicht mehr neben ihm gelegen.

Tausend Dinge waren dem Krieger durch den Kopf geschossen, wieso Ma´thu nicht mehr da war, was geschehen sein konnte. Seine Versuche, mental mit dem jungen Wraith zu kommunizieren, waren fehlgeschlagen. Dann jedoch hatte er sich bemüht, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Sie waren hier auf diesem abgeschlagenen Planeten. Es war schier unmöglich, dass die anderen ihrer Art sie aufgespürt haben sollten. Nein, dass Wahrscheinlichste war, dass die dunkelhäutigen Waldmenschen ihn entführt hatten. Und tatsächlich, wenn er in sich hineinging und sich konzentrierte, konnte er spüren, das Ma´thu im Dorf war. Auch, wenn die Anzeichen dafür sehr schwach waren und er keine Bilder von ihm empfangen konnte.

Der Krieger wartete auf den richtigen Moment, um zuzuschlagen. Er hatte keine Angst vor den Menschen. Mit ihren primitiven Waffen konnten sie sich unmöglich gegen sein Gewehr und seine Kraft und Schnelligkeit behaupten.

Schon sausten Geschosse aus blauem Licht aus dem Unterholz hervor, trafen den einen, dann den anderen der Waldmänner, die schlaff auf dem Matschboden zusammensanken.

Lo´rey ließ sein Betäubungsgewehr sinken und trat hinaus aus seinem sicheren Versteck. Für einen Moment lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken an die Umzäunung und starrte seitlich durch den offenen Eingang hinein ins Dorf. Ein kleiner Weg führte tiefer hinein in die Siedlung. Alles schien wie ausgestorben, nur ganz tief aus dem Inneren des Dorfes vernahm er lauten Tumult.

Der große Wraith beugte sich über einen der ohnmächtigen Wachen. Heißhunger übermannte ihn und er beschloss, sich erst zu stärken, bevor er sich aufmachte, ins Dorf einzudringen um Ma´thu zu suchen. Sekunden später hatten sich die harten Außenränder des Nährorganes durch die nackte Haut am Oberkörper der ersten, bewusstlosen Wache gebohrt. Süß wie Nektar pulsierten die kostbaren Körpersäfte des Menschen in seinen Blutkreislauf, erfrischten ihn und ließen seine Körperkräfte weiter ansteigen. Schwer atmend erhob er sich von seinem Opfer, von dem nur noch eine staubige Hülle übrig geblieben war. Als ihm in den Sinn kam, dass er für Ma´thu auch Nahrung bereithalten musste, wenn er ihn erstmal befreit hatte, nahm er sich auch noch die andere Wache vor.

Während noch keiner ahnte, was vor dem Eingang des Dorfes geschah, ging die Inspektion des gefangenen Wraith weiter. Immer wieder beteuerte er, dass ein Ausdünnen hier nicht stattfinden würde. Das er der Einzige seiner Art auf dem ganzen Planeten war.

„Die Wunde an der Stirn, die sie dir zugefügt haben. Sie heilt nicht."

Teyla blickte dem milchweißen Geschöpf tief in die meerblauen Augen. Ihr Blick war hart, aber nicht so giftig wie der von Ronon hinter ihr.

„Ich kenne deine Art. Du musst dich bald nähren. Sag mir… wie kann man in Frieden hier leben wollen, wenn man nicht einmal in der Lage ist, sich selbst zu versorgen? Ich glaube dir nicht!"

Ma´thu stieß ein schnaubendes Geräusch aus. Diese Menschen waren hartnäckig. Und langsam widerstrebte es ihm, ihnen zu antworten.

„Glaub mir oder lass es bleiben, Menschenfrau. Wenn ihr gehört habt, was ihr von mir hören wolltet, werdet ihr mich töten. Und antworte ich nicht, wird es ebenso um mich geschehen sein, oder habe ich da Unrecht?"

„Ich denke nicht."

grinste Ronon Dex böse hinter Teyla. Diesmal fing sich der große Mann allerdings eine Rüge von der zierlichen, blonden Frau ein, bevor sie sich an den Anführer der Waldmenschen wandte.

„Häuptling, eigentlich sind wir gekommen um mit euch Handel zu treiben und euren Stamm zu untersuchen… aber ich möchte euch darum bitten, uns diesen Wraith zu überlassen. Wir bekommen hier wohl nichts mehr aus ihm heraus. Ich möchte ihn unbedingt in Atlantis untersuchen."

Die blauen Augen Ma´thus weiteten sich_. Atlantis. _Die Leute stammten aus Atlantis…

Sie waren es, die die Wächterin vor etwa 5 Jahren getötet hatten und mit denen er laut seiner Königin angeblich unter einer Decke stecken sollte. Kälte kroch durch seine Adern. Und plötzlich war da dieses andere Gefühl… diese bekannten Farben, die durch seinen Kopf tanzten. Diesmal allerdings nicht sanft, sondern impulsiv und voller Zorn.

„Nein, Lo´rey, nein! Bleib weg!"

schrie sein Geist, doch es war zu spät. Der Krieger war bereits im Dorf. Der junge Wraith hörte das bekannte Fauchen seines Freundes hinter sich, hörte Menschen schreien, das Zischen der betäubenden Lasergeschosse, die abgefeuert wurden. Aber er konnte sich nicht umdrehen, um zu sehen, was hinter seinem Rücken geschah. Zu straff saßen seine Fesseln.

Die Waldmenschen vor ihm lösten den Kreis und liefen panisch zu ihren kleinen Holzhütten zurück und Ma´thu konnte auch sehen, wie Ronon seine Laserpistole zückte und an ihm vorbei sauste, einen kriegerischen Schrei auf den Lippen.

Ma´thus Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust.

„Lo´rey! Vorsicht!" 

rief er seinem Freund mental zu. Es war das Einzige, was er in diesem Moment tun konnte: Lo´rey vorwarnen.

Die summenden Schüsse der Laserpistole ertönten und wurden vom Zischen des feuernden Betäubungsgewehres beantwortet. Schreiende Menschenmassen stürmten von hinten an Ma´thu vorbei.

Plötzlich verstummten die Geräusche der beiden Laserwaffen und der junge Wraith verkrampfte sich vor innerlichem Grauen. Sein Kopf war völlig leer und grau. Wo waren die Farben? WO WAREN LO´REYS FARBEN? Es machte ihn schier wahnsinnig, nicht sehen zu können, was hinter ihm geschehen war. Wie wild riss und zog er an seinen Fesseln, die sich langsam begannen, in sein Fleisch zu fressen. Dunkles Blut rann seine Arme hinab, während er in seiner Muttersprache immer wieder den einen Satz schrie:

„Du darfst nicht tot sein Lo´rey!"

Ronon stand währenddessen einige Meter hinter dem großen Pfahl, an den der schreiende, einhändige Wraith gefesselt war und richtete seine Waffe auf den Boden, auf dem der große Krieger mit den weißen Dreads lag und sich nicht mehr rührte. Leichter Dampf stieg von seinem Körper auf- Der Laser hatte ihn getroffen.

„Ich habe euch gesagt, dass die kleine Ratte gelogen hat und doch noch Verstärkung kommt. Ein Wraith lügt wenn er den Mund aufmacht."

„Ist er tot, Ronon?"

Fragte Jennifer Keller, als sie mit Teyla neben ihren Verbündeten trat.

„Ich habe nicht auf Betäubung gestellt, wenn es das ist, was du wissen willst."

grinste Ronon.

Hier und da sah man die Waldmenschen verwundert aus ihren Holzhütten schauen. Bis auf die Schreie und das Fauchen Ma´thus war das Dorf nun völlig ruhig.

„_Rha in´shaht thecgh na´Lo´rey_!"

Die Crew von Atlantis war schon unzählige Male mit den Wraith zusammengestoßen, ihre Sprache zu hören war allerdings selten und kam ihnen jedes Mal wieder wundersam vor, auch jetzt, da der Gefangene wieder und wieder panisch diesen einen Satz rief, der wohl seinem ohnmächtigen Freund galt. Die Sprache klang für einen Menschen wie ein Gemisch einzelner Buchstaben mit fauchenden und gurrenden Lauten und mit klackenden Geräuschen unterlegt.

Teyla stöhnte plötzlich auf und legte sich Daumen und Zeigefinger auf den Nasenrücken.

Dr. Keller fasste sie sofort an ihrer freien Hand.

„Teyla! Alles in Ordnung?"

Die Frau mit den braunen Haaren und der karamelfarbenen Haut atmete schwer.

"Der junge Wraith… ich spüre seine Verzweiflung, seinen Schmerz…" Teyla blickte ihre Freunde mit verklärtem Blick an. Es war das Wraithgen, das sie in sich trug, welches sie dies alles spüren ließ.

"Ich denke nicht, dass er gelogen hat. Er wollte seinen Freund schützen. Er scheint ihm sehr viel zu bedeuten."

Wieder durchfuhr eine Welle des Schmerzes ihren Geist, die von dem gefesselten Außerirdischen stamme, und sie sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Mit den beiden stimmt etwas nicht. Es ist nicht normal für Wraith, sich so zu verhalten. Seht… den, den Ronon niedergestreckt hat… eine Drohne… aber wo ist ihre Maske?"

„Ich sagte doch, wir müssen den blauäugigen Wraith mitnehmen. Wir dürfen ihn nicht einfach töten! Er würde ihr Geheimnis mit ins Grab nehmen."

Wieder schrie Ma´thu auf und wieder bereitete es Teyla unsägliche Schmerzen.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Summen hinter sich und der darauf folgende, lähmende Schmerz ließ seine Glieder steif und seinen Geist dunkel werden.


	21. Kapitel 21 Gebrochene Flügel

**Gebrochene Flügel**

Langsam kehrte das Bewusstsein in den jungen Wraith zurück, während er noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen da lag. Immer mehr nahm er wahr, je mehr sein Geist erwachte, sein Körper sich jedoch noch nicht bewegen ließ. Er konnte spüren, dass er auf etwas weichem und warmem lag. Gerüche drangen in seine Nase, während er ruhig und sanft atmete. Es roch steril… und nach Menschen. Der Geruch von menschlicher Haut war so allgegenwärtig, dass es Ma´thu unruhig machte.

Und dann war da auf einmal ein Licht…nein…er hatte einen Spalt breit die Augen geöffnet.

Noch von dem Betäubungslaser benommen konnte er kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen, davon abgesehen, dass er keinerlei Zeitgefühl mehr besaß und sich fragte, wo er sich gerade befand. Doch nun wurde die schwammige Sicht langsam klarer und die Konturen um ihn herum schärfer. Ein recht großer Raum manifestierte sich, mit vielen, blauen Monitoren, Gerätschaften und Medizinschränken darin. Am geschlossenen Ausgang standen steif zwei bewaffnete Wachen in dunklen Uniformen. Er blickte an sich hinab, erkannte, das er nun einen hellgrünen Kittel trug und konnte seine Beine sehen und das er wohl auf einer Art gepolsterten, weißen Liege lag, an deren eisernem Gestell alle Viere von ihm festgebunden waren.

„Ah. Du bist wach."

drang eine zarte, weibliche Stimme zu ihm herüber. Als Ma´thus Blicke nach oben wanderten, bemerkte er die junge, blonde Menschenfrau, die er im Dorf der Waldmenschen das erste Mal zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Sie stand direkt neben seinem Bett und wand sich nun von ihrem Monitor ab, nur um ihn kurz darauf unsicher anzulächeln.

Plötzlich traf die Erkenntnis Ma´thus müden Geist wie ein Schlag:

Sie hatten ihn nach Atlantis verschleppt! Und Lo´rey… war er wirklich tot? Er strengte seinen Geist an, konnte die Präsenz seines Freundes aber nicht spüren.

Fauchend bäumte sich der junge Wraith auf, als ihn sein seelischer Schmerz aus Neue zu zerreißen drohte und dies veranlasste Dr. Keller dazu, vor Schreck einen Schritt zurückzuweichen. Beinahe hätte sie dabei mit ihrer nach hinten schwingenden Hand ihr eigenes medizinisches Handwerkszeug vom Rollwagen gestoßen. Die Wachen bewegten sich von der Tür auf sie zu, aber sie winkte ab und die beiden nahmen wieder ihre alte Position ein.

„Wo ist er? Ist er am Leben?"

schrie der junge Wraith.

„Du… du meinst sicher deinen Freund, nicht wahr?"

brachte Jennifer brüchig hervor.

„Ist…er…am…Leben?"

wiederholte Ma´thu scharf. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig nicht zu wissen, was genau mit Lo´rey geschehen war und das diese Menschenfrau vor ihm herumdruckste machte es ihm nicht leichter.

„Wir könnten ein Spiel spielen. Du verrätst mir etwas über dich und ich verrate dir, was mit deinem Drohnenfreund passiert ist."

Spiele spielen? Wollte diese Frau ihn veralbern? Mittlerweile war in Ma´thu bloß noch Zorn und die Sorge um Lo´rey zu finden. Die Furcht war verschwunden. So oft in seinem Leben hatte man versucht, ihn zu töten. Der Wissenschaftler auf dem Basisschiff, seine eigene Mutter, die Königin… Und nun lag er hier in Atlantis und dieses blonde Menschenweibchen versuchte mit geheuchelter Nettigkeit, ihm Geheimnisse zu entlocken, bevor sie ihn sowieso sterben lassen oder töten würde. Aber auch wenn es ihn anwiderte, ihr zu antworten… Er musste erfahren, was mit Lo´rey geschehen war.

Der junge Wraith stieß als Antwort nur ein schnaubendes Geräusch aus.

„Ich deute dies mal als ein „Einverstanden". Ähm…

Mein Name ist Dr. Jennifer Keller. Ich habe schon gehört das ihr was das verraten eurer Namen angeht eher zurückhaltend seid, oder…?"

sie wartete kurz, aber es folgte keine Reaktion von dem gefesselten Wraith.

„Ja... das, ähm…dachte ich mir."

sagte sie zurückhaltend und schaute unsicher zur Seite.

„Fragen Sie schon, was sie wissen möchten."

schnaubte Ma´thu während er die Frau, nein, Dr. KELLER, nicht aus den Augen ließ. Der intensive Geruch nach Menschen und ihr Anblick erinnerten ihn schmerzvoll an den Hunger, der in ihm tobte. Er spürte, wie ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief und fragte sich, ob diese nur allzu menschliche Reaktion bei jedem seiner Rasse eintrat, wenn er hungrig und umgeben von Nahrung war, die unerreichbar für ihn schien. Vielleicht geschah es nur bei ihm, weil er eine Missgeburt aus Mensch und Wraith war…

„Also gut…ähm…Wieso warst du und dein …"Freund" … auf dem Planeten? Was ist mit eurem Hive?"

Ma´thu schluckte schnell den Speichel in seinem Mund hinunter.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, _Dr. Jennifer Keller._ Um in Frieden leben zu können."

„Seid ihr mit einem Kreuzer abgestürzt und habt als Einzige überlebt? Hast du vielleicht deswegen deine Hand verloren, wenn sie dir angeblich keiner der _Va´thiki_ abgeschnitten hat?"

_Va´thiki?_ Ma´thu hatte dieses Wort noch nie gehört. Er konnte sich bloß vorstellen, dass sie damit den Stamm der Waldmenschen meinte, der ihn gefangen genommen hatte.

„Überlegen Sie, Dr. Keller und Sie werden feststellen, dass diese Fragen überflüssig sind. Ich sagte, dass wir kamen um in Frieden auf diesem Planeten zu leben. Das sagt bereits aus, dass es keinen Frieden mehr für uns in unserem Hive gibt. Die Schuld dafür, was mir angetan wurde, lastet allein auf den Schultern meiner eigenen Rasse."

Dr. Kellers Augen weiteten sich. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass der Außerirdische mit den blauen Augen vor ihr ein Aussätziger war. Vom eigenen Basisschiff verstoßen. War dies eine Methode der Wraith, ihre eigene Art zum Tode zu verurteilen? Die Nährhand abschlagen, um ihre Besitzer verhungern zu lassen?

Es stimmte, dass die Wraith für ihr eigenes Wohl unschuldige Menschen töteten, aber in Jennifer regte sich gegen alle Angst und Vernunft das Gefühl von Mitleid. Schnell versuchte sie, es wieder zu unterdrücken.

„Dann sag mir: Was war der Grund für deine Bestrafung? Und wieso hat die Drohne dich überhaupt auf den Planeten begleitet?"

Für die junge Doktorin ergab das alles noch nicht viel Sinn und sie war neugierig auf die Geschichte des jungen Wraith. Dieser jedoch stöhnte, als wäre ihm das alles zu viel.

„Sie haben versprochen, mir zu sagen, was mit meinem Partner geschehen ist… Ich habe Ihnen etwas verraten, nun sind Sie an der Reihe."

Dr. Keller schluckte. Dann nickte sie und öffnete ein neues Fenster auf ihrem Monitor. Ma´thu verdrehte den Kopf, um genug sehen zu können und schmälerte die Augen für eine schärfere Sicht. Das Fenster zeigte eine dunkle Gefängniszelle aus der Vogelperspektive. Darin lag eine menschlich anmutende, weißhaarige Gestalt und rührte sich nicht. Lo´rey!

„Er hat überlebt. Sonst hätten wir uns nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihn in diese Zelle zu sperren."

fügte die junge Frau dem Computerbild hinzu und obwohl Ma´thus Herz in diesem Moment einen Sprung machte vor Freude, wurde ihm wieder eines bewusst: Noch lebte Lo´rey… aber seine weitere Zukunft hier in Atlantis war gefährdet wie die des jungen Wraith.

Lo´reys Oberkörper fuhr ruckartig nach oben und seine gelben Löwenaugen standen weit offen, als er schlagartig sein Bewusstsein wiedererlangte. Um ihn herum war es relativ dunkel, nur ein kleines Deckenlicht spendete etwas Helligkeit. Es überraschte ihn fast, wie ähnlich die Lichtverhältnisse denen seines ehemaligen Hives waren. Aber er war hier nicht unter den Wraith. Nein. Er musste ebenfalls von Menschen gefangen genommen worden sein. Er erkannte es an dem Baustil und dem Geruch um ihn herum und zudem erinnerte er sich. Er erinnerte sich an den großen, dunkel gekleideten Mann, der seine Haare ähnlich wie er getragen hatte. Er hatte ihn mit seiner Laserpistole getroffen…mit wie viel Schuss wusste er nicht mehr zu sagen.

Lo´rey atmete tief durch und war froh, noch zu existieren. Das er sich zuvor an zwei Menschen genährt hatte, musste ihm das Leben gerettet haben. Zugegeben, er war einfach plump in das kleine Dorf gestürmt, um Ma´thu zu befreien. Das war vielleicht sein Fehler gewesen, wie aber hätte er ahnen können, dass sich genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt moderne Menschen mit hoch entwickelten Waffen in der Siedlung befunden hatten?

Der Krieger versuchte, diese Gedanken abzuschütteln und konzentrierte sich nun darauf, seine mentalen Fähigkeiten einzusetzen. Da! Er konnte ihn spüren… Ma´thu lebte! Erleichtert atmete Lo´rey aus.

„Die Gerüchte stimmen also doch. Weißt du, wir hatten schon des öfteren „Vorgesetzte" von dir zu Besuch, aber noch nie eine Drohne selbst. Und das sogar ohne Maske. Wie lebt es sich so als Handlanger?"

Lo´rey blickte sich um. Vor den horizontal verlaufenden Gitterstäben stand ein männlicher Mensch mittlerer Körpergröße. Er trug eine schwarze Unifrom und seine Haare waren kurz und dunkelbraun und standen ein wenig von seinem Kopf ab. Der Ansatz eines Drei-Tage-Bartes zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht. Er grinste. Lo´rey fragte sich, ob er nicht ebenso grinsen würde, wären die Rollen der beiden in diesem Moment vertauscht.

„Oh verzeih. Wahrscheinlich haben sie dir das Sprechen gar nicht erst beigebracht…"

sprach der Mann mit dem losen Mundwerk weiter und blickte etwas perplex, als sich die ehemalige Drohne komplett aufrichtete und näher an ihn herantrat. Sie wirkte breit wie ein Schrank im Gegensatz zu dem Besucher vor ihr und überragte ihn zudem in ihrer Größe. Das von oben kommende Licht ließ die Schatten auf ihren muskulösen Armen tanzen.

„Ich kann sehr wohl mit Ihnen kommunizieren. Und das nutze ich gleich um Ihnen zu sagen, dass Sie sich ihre Sticheleien sparen können."

_Wenn Sie mich töten wollen, dann tun Sie es doch einfach. _Das war es, was Lo´rey beinahe noch herausgerutscht wäre, aber er schluckte diesen Satz gerade noch rechtzeitig hinunter.

Er durfte den Menschen nicht noch auf dumme Gedanken bringen. Dem Krieger war sein eigenes Leben wie immer sehr wenig wert, aber er dachte an Ma´thu. Und das, wenn es doch nur die kleinste Chance geben sollte aus diesem Schlamassel wieder herauszukommen, ihn sein kleiner Wraith weiterhin brauchen würde.

Der Menschenmann stand wie vom Donner gerührt vor den Gitterstäben und starrte den großen Drohnenkrieger ungläubig an.

„Wow. Das ist das Letzte womit ich gerechnet habe, ganz ehrlich."

Er nahm eine etwas gefestigtere Haltung ein und räusperte sich.

„Mein Name ist Lt. John Sheppard. Und damit ich weiß wie ich dich für die Zeit deines kleinen Urlaubs bei uns nennen kann, werde ich dir einen Spitznamen geben. Das hat bei uns so Tradition, weißt du?"

Der Mann, _Lt. John Sheppard,_ überlegte kurz und meinte dann:

„Ich hab´s. Wie wäre es mit _Ray_?"

Die Antwort darauf war nur ein dunkles Grollen aus den Tiefen von Lo´reys Kehle.


	22. Kapitel 22 Licht und Schatten

**Licht und Schatten**

Eigentlich hatte sich Ma´thu vorgenommen, nichts mehr zu verraten, nachdem er nun gesehen hatte, dass Lo´rey noch lebte. Aber der junge Wraith hatte diesen Gedanken ganz schnell wieder über Bord geworfen, nachdem Ronon in den Raum gekommen war und angedroht hatte, dass er diesmal den Fehler korrigieren und den Wraithkrieger im Gefängnis endgültig töten würde.

Nun gut. Auch wenn seine Geschichte die Menschen nichts anging… er würde ihnen alles erzählen.

Mittlerweile war ein Tag vergangen und Dr. Keller schaute alle paar Stunden bei ihrem „Gast" vorbei, um ihn zu befragen und zu untersuchen. Stets lauschte sie gespannt den Erzählungen des jungen Wraith und Ma´thu fand es interessant zu sehen, wie sich ihre Gefühle in ihrem Gesicht dabei widerspiegelten. Zeigte sich nicht sogar manchmal Mitleid darin?

Auch jetzt kam Jennifer wieder in das bewachte Untersuchungszimmer, in dem sich der gefangene Wraith befand und zog sich, gefolgt von einem knarrenden Geräusch, einen Stuhl heran, um neben seiner Liege Platz zu nehmen.

„Wollen wir uns noch ein wenig unterhalten?"

Der junge Wraith ließ seinen Hinterkopf tiefer in sein weißes Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen. Mittlerweile wogte der brennende Schmerz des Hungers über seine gesamte Haut und sein Innerstes schien so leer, als würde es sich gerade selbst verzehren. Nur leises Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen. Die junge Frau betrachtete ihn ausgiebig. Seine milchweiße Haut schien heute noch transparenter, glänzte feuchter als zuvor und er wirkte unheimlich schwach.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und der Mann mit den braunen, kurzen Haaren trat ein, der sich am vorigen Tag als Lt. John Sheppard vorgestellt und stets einen lockeren Spruch auf den Lippen hatte. Ma´thu verstand nicht, wieso es den Menschen rein gar nichts ausmachte, ihren kostbaren Namen einfach so jedem Fremden zu verraten.

„Hey Jennifer. Wie geht es unserem _Matthew_?"

sprach der Besucher, gesellte sich neben Dr. Keller und stämmte seine Hände in die Hüften.

Matthew. So hatte dieser furchtbare Mensch Ma´thu gestern getauft. Der junge Wraith hatte sich sehr gewundert, dass dieser ausgedachte Name seinem wirklichen Namen recht ähnlich war, abgesehen davon, dass die Menschen keine fauchenden Untertöne bei seiner Aussprache verwendeten wie es auf Wraith typisch war.

Als Lt. Sheppard einen Blick auf den schwachen Gefangenen warf, runzelte er die Stirn. Es ließ sich nicht deuten ob dies eine ernst gemeinte oder doch eher typisch ironische Mimik seinerseits war.

„Wie ich sehe nicht sonderlich gut. Könnte einen kleinen Snack vertragen…"

witzelte er und erbte von Ma´thu ein Knurren.

Es war dem jungen Wraith zutiefst unangenehm, Schwäche vor diesen Menschen zu zeigen, aber der Hunger zwang seinen Stolz langsam auf die Knie.

„Bitte… bringt mich zu meinem Partner in die Zelle…"

seuftzte er, darum bemüht, die neu aufkommende Welle brennenden Schmerzes auf seiner Haut zu unterdrücken.

„Seltsam. Ich war eben noch bei Ray. Er bat mich ebenfalls darum, Matthew zu ihm zu bringen. Läuft zwischen euch vielleicht etwas mehr als nur…ein freundschaftliches Wraithverhältnis? Vielleicht interpretiere ich da auch zu viel rein und ihr wollt Fluchtpläne schmieden…"

„Nein, John. Ich kann mir denken wieso beide darauf bestehen, dass sie zueinander kommen."

unterbrach ihn Dr. Keller, denn als die junge Frau sich darüber Gedanken gemacht hatte, welchen Sinn überhaupt eine Flucht ohne Nährhand machte, war ihr plötzlich ein Licht aufgegangen.

„Die Wraith können Verletzungen bei Menschen heilen, indem sie ihnen „Lebensenergie" durch das Nährorgan zurückgeben, so wie du es schon einmal mit Todd erlebt hast. Aber wenn dieser Akt bei einem anderen Wraith ausgeführt wird, ist es gut möglich, dass dies einer Fütterung gleichkommt."

Nachdem Jennifer diesen Satz beendet hatte, zog John verwundert die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Du meinst also wir sollten die beiden zusammenbringen, damit der Große den Kleinen „künstlich ernähren" kann?"

„Genau das. John, ich habe von Matthew erfahren, dass seine Königin ihn verurteilt hat, weil etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt. Die Gewebeprobe, die ich ihm entnommen habe, zeigt deutlich, dass er mehr menschliches Genmaterial besitzt als jeder andere Wraith, den wir bisher hier untersucht haben. Ich möchte herausfinden, was der Auslöser dieser Genmutation war. Vielleicht können wir durch ihn ganz neue Fortschritte mit in unseren Forschungen machen! Aber um das zu erreichen darf er nicht sterben. Nicht jetzt."

Lo´rey hatte einige Zeit sitzend in der Ecke seines Gefängnisses verbracht, völlig gelangweilt und wie immer in stetiger Sorge um Ma´thu. Eigentlich hatte es ihm auf dem Basisschiff nie etwas ausgemacht, in dunklen Ecken herumzulungern und nichts zu tun zu haben außer Wache zu stehen, aber dies hier war etwas völlig anderes. Seine gelben Augen öffneten sich schlagartig, denn jetzt spürte der große Krieger ein bekanntes Pulsieren in seinem Kopf. Stärker und stärker wurde es, bildete in seinem Geist Farben und Formen. Ein rasselndes Geräusch entfuhr seiner Kehle, als sich die Eingangstür vor seinem Käfig öffnete und sein kleiner Wraith eintrat, in einen hellen Kittel gekleidet wie ein kranker Mensch. Hinter ihm liefen die blonde Frau, die Lo´rey bereits auf dem Urwaldplaneten zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und der Menschenmann, John Sheppard, der dem jungen Außerirdischen eine Pistole an den Rücken hielt. Weitere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen hielten sie bei einem unbewaffneten Wraith ohne Nährhand wohl nicht für nötig.

Der ehemalige Drohnenkrieger hatte sich bisher ruhig und unauffällig verhalten, nun aber stämmte er sich vom Boden ab und kam in Windeseile auf seinen, in schweren Stiefeln steckenden Beinen zum Stehen. Ebenso schnell war er auch am äußeren Gitter seines Käfigs angelangt, welches jetzt das Einzige war, was zwischen ihm und Ma´thu stand, der ihn aus glasigen, blauen Augen ansah und über dessen Lippen nun ein kleines Wraithlächeln huschte, das schnell wieder verebbte.

„Ihr konntet es gar nicht erwarten euch wiederzusehen, was?"

witzelte Sheppard.

„Ich bringe dir deinen Freund zu eurer kleinen Dinnerparty vorbei. Aber bevor ich ihn zu dir lasse, müsstest du dich erst wieder in deine Ecke begeben, Ray."

Einen Moment lang blieben Lo´reys gelbe Augen auf Ma´thu gerichtet, bevor er reagierte. Dann knurrte er den Menschenmann leise an und machte einige Schritte rückwärts, bis er wieder auf seinem Platz in der Ecke stand. Er verschränkte seine Arme um zu zeigen, dass er nicht vorhatte, seine tödliche Hand zu benutzen, und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass man den jungen Wraith zu ihm eintreten lassen würde. Das von oben kommende Licht zeichnete dunkle Schatten auf sein Gesicht mit dem langen Bart und den tiefen Gesichtsschlitzen.

„Braver Junge."

John Sheppard gab den beiden Gefängniswächtern den Wink, dass Gitter zu öffnen. Die Menschen setzten sich nicht der Gefahr aus, in Lo´reys Zelle einzutreten. Stattdessen stieß der Leutnant den ausgehungerten Wraith mit einer Hand hinein und ließ die Gittertür sofort wieder schließen. Nun, da die beiden „Raubtiere" keine Gefahr mehr darstellten , lockerten sich auch Dr. Kellers Gesichtszüge wieder, die die ganze Zeit über sehr angespannt gewesen waren.

Lo´rey für seinen Teil konnte sich nun nicht mehr zurückhalten und stürmte zu Ma´thu.

„Ich bin froh, dass sie dir nichts getan haben… so froh…"

sprach es im Geiste Lo´reys, doch obwohl Ma´thu spürte, dass der Krieger ebenso dachte, verließ kein Wort dessen Lippen.

„Ah, dass ist so typisch für dich …" huschte es ein letztes Mal durch den Kopf des jungen Wraith, als er spürte, wie sich Lo´reys rechte Hand anstelle einer Antwort auf die Seite seines Halses presste.  
Wenige Sekunden später erfüllte das seltsame Geräusch des Fütterungsvorganges begleitet von Ma´thus Schnurren den Raum, während die Menschen vor dem Gitter mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Abscheu dem Prozess zusahen.

„Ich finde es immer wieder faszinierend"

kam es leise über Jennifers Lippen, die nicht fähig war, ihre Augen von dem Szenario vor ihr abzuwenden.

„Faszinierend ist wohl nicht der richtige Ausdruck hierfür."

John Sheppard verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

Als sich die Hand Lo´reys schmatzend von der Haut seines Gegenübers löste, zog sie einen zähen Faden aus Blut und Nährflüssigkeit mit sich und Ma´thu atmete tief durch. Er fühlte sich satt und die brennenden Schmerzen auf der Haut waren erloschen.

„Verzeih mir. Aber das hatte Vorrang."

sprach der Krieger nun endlich. Er umarmte Ma´thus zerbrechlichen wirkenden Körper, strich ihm das milchweiße Haar aus dem Gesicht und sah ihm in die blauen Augen, bevor er mit weichen Lippen einen Kuss auf seine Stirn drückte.

Hätte die Aufmerksamkeit im Raum dem Leutnant vor den Gitterstäben gegolten, so wäre jedem sein vor Staunen offener Mund aufgefallen. Er hatte bisher Vieles erlebt, aber Wraith die sich so verhielten waren für ihn neu.

„Okay. Also DAS ist jetzt wirklich faszinierend. Ich hatte wohl doch recht was euch beide angeht…"

„Es ist gut möglich, dass sich mehrere solcher Wraithpaare bilden. Denk dran, John, es gibt immer nur eine Königin."

kam es langsam über Jennifers Lippen, als sie sich von der Szene vor ihr losriss und zu Sheppard hinübersah.

Lo´rey hatte ihre These mitbekommen und bleckte seine scharfen Zähne. Es war wahr. Viele Wraithmännchen fanden sich aus dem Grund zusammen, dass sie nie eine Königin ihr eigen nennen würden. Aber die Beziehung von Ma´thu und ihm war anders. Besonders. Niemand durfte sie mit dieser stupiden, rein aufs Körperliche beschränkten Pärchenbildung vergleichen.

„Lass sie. Sie wissen es nicht besser."

sprach Ma´thu seinen Freund auf Wraith an.

Der Krieger hielt ihn immer noch im Arm, sodass das harte Metall seiner Panzerweste dem Blauäugigen fast wehtat. Er zögerte kurz, bevor er weitersprach.

„Es ist schon ironisch. Wir sollen wohl einfach nicht frei sein. Es scheint wie eine Macht zu sein, die über uns steht und uns immer wieder ins Verderben leitet."

der Wraith mit dem milchweißen, hüftlangen Haar löste sich aus der Umarmung und drehte dem Krieger den Rücken zu, der verwundert seine muskulösen Arme sinken ließ und ihm mit seinen ruhigen Blicken folgte, während sein Kopf in Schräglage glitt.

„Ma´thu…"

„Nein. Sag nichts. Ich weiß, dass du mich kennst und genau weißt, was jetzt kommt. Und ja: ICH bin an allem Schuld. Ich wurde verurteilt, mich haben sie auf dem Urwaldplaneten gefangen genommen. Und du musst nun mit mir sterben. Ich habe es gewusst, Lo´rey. Mein Gefühl hat mich nicht im Stich gelassen. Ich habe zu dir gesagt, dass ich Angst habe, dass du wegen mir sterben könntest. Und nun…"

der junge Wraith lachte leise und traurig.

„…sieh, wie schnell es Realität wurde."

Er machte einige Schritte auf die Gitterstäbe zu, vor denen Sheppard und Dr. Keller standen und weiter darüber spekulierten, wie ein solches Verhalten der beiden Wraith zu erklären war.

Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten nun wieder glatt und emotionslos, sowie es die Menschen von seiner Art gewohnt waren und seine Haltung war gerade und anmutig, jetzt wo er sich gestärkt hatte.

„Dr. Keller….Lt. Sheppard…"

er ließ seinen Blick vom einen zum anderen gleiten.

„Ich weiß, dass es mir in meiner Lage nicht zusteht, einen Gefallen zu erbitten… Aber dennoch wage ich es."

John runzelte die Stirn.

„Und was mag das sein?"

„Lasst meinen Partner, _Ray_, gehen…ICH bin es, der euch interessiert, nicht er."

„Tja, ich bedaure."

antwortete Sheppard und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das stachelige Haar, das sofort darauf wieder in seine alte Form zurücksprang.

„Hier sind schon Wraith gestorben die uns weit weniger interessiert haben als Ray. Bob zum Beispiel…oder Steve…"

„Machen Sie sich keine Mühe. Ich bleibe auch wenn sie mir erlauben würden zu gehen."

Lo´rey war neben Ma´thu getreten und blickte finster durch die Gitterstäbe und dann hinunter zu dem jungen Wraith. Seine Gesichtsschlitze waren vor Ärger schmal geworden und auch seine katzenartigen Pupillen waren nur noch dünn wie Bindfäden. Angespannt schaute der junge Wraith zwischen Sheppard, der aussah als würde er seine Meinung so schnell nicht ändern und dem wütenden Lo´rey hin und her, bevor er sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzog. Fauchend seine weißen, nadelspitzen Zähne zeigend wandte er sich von allen ab und verzog sich in eine Ecke der Gefängniszelle. Das war alles zu viel!


	23. Kapitel 23 Der Stein beginnt zu rollen

**Der Stein beginnt zu rollen**

Weitere Zeit verstrich und verstrich, in denen die beiden Wraith weiterhin in Atlantis gefangen gehalten wurden. Mittlerweile hatte Ma´thu Lo´rey wieder verziehen, dass er sich gegen ihn gestellt hatte. Zum einen war es unmöglich, sich in der engen Zelle auf Dauer zu ignorieren, auf der anderen Seite hatte es der ehemalige Krieger eigentlich nur gut gemeint.

Die Menschen von Atlantis hatten beschlossen, die beiden zusammen in der Zelle zu lassen.

Das Einzige, was gleich blieb, waren die Besuche von Jennifer Keller. Mittlerweile schien die junge, blonde Menschenfrau fast alles über das Leben des jungen Wraith mit den blauen Augen und seinem Begleiter zu wissen, soviel wie sie ihr erzählt hatten. Aber wen kümmerte es? Beide waren sie niemandes Regel mehr unterworfen und niemandem mehr zugehörig. Sollte das Menschenweibchen ruhig alles erfahren.

Meist war es Ma´thu, der wie auch an diesem Abend nah an den Gitterstäben stand, mit seinem seeblauen Katzenblick für die junge Frau raubtiergleich dreinblickte und sich mit ihr austauschte. Je mehr die Zeit verging, umso vertrauter schienen sie sich, auch wenn zuerst von beiden Seiten her Abneigung geherrscht hatte.

Oft vergaß Jennifer in ihren Gesprächen, dass es ein Wraith war, mit dem sie sprach. Schon bei den kurzen Gesprächen mit Todd war ihr aufgefallen, dass nicht alle Wraith gleich waren. Er besaß einen starken Gerechtigkeitssinn und hielt sich ehrlich an alle Abmachungen zwischen ihm und John, auch wenn diese nur stattfanden, wenn jeder einen Vorteil daraus zog. Auch dieser junge Wraith vor ihr bewies ihr jeden Tag aufs neue, wie menschlich ihre Spezies doch eigentlich war und das ihre Denkweisen nicht allzu verschieden waren.

Als der Blauäugige seinen letzten Satz beendet hatte, entstand eine kleine, fast unangenehm wirkende Gesprächspause zwischen den beiden Wesen. Jennifer konnte ihre Blicke nicht von dem hypnotischen blau der Wraithaugen lenken und schluckte , als eine Frage anfing, ihr auf der Zunge zu brennen. Nie hatte sie einen Wraith soetwas fragen können oder wollen, aber es war eine Frage, die nicht nur sie, sondern auch viele andere Menschen interessierte.

„Also…ähm…"

der Kopf des Wraith legte sich schräg. Mittlerweile wusste Jennifer, dass dies eine Geste der Neugier oder des Nicht-Verstehens war und versuchte, sich zu sammeln um die Frage über die Lippen zu kriegen.

„Bisher haben wir eure Rasse als … kaltherzig… gegenüber den Menschen erlebt. Ihr sammelt sie ein wie Vieh. Aber sag mir… so wie du mich nun kennst und mit mir sprichst… was denkst du da über die Menschen?"

Ma´thu richtete den Kopf wieder gerade und seine Augen huschten für einen Moment hin und her, als ob er stark nachdachte. Lo´rey stand derweil mit verschränkten Armen an die hinteren Gitterstäbe gelehnt und hatte die Augen wie zu einem Nickerchen geschlossen. Aber der junge Wraith wusste, dass er das Gespräch genauestens mithörte, während er auf diese Weise ausruhte.

„Wir sammeln sie ein wie Vieh, ja. Wir…nähren uns an ihnen, wie ihr euer Vieh esst. Aber im Moment sehe ich kein Vieh vor mir. Ich sehe ein intelligentes Individuum, dass mir nicht allzu unähnlich ist. Ja, mit dem man sogar im Stande wäre, sich zu verbünden."

er hielt kurz inne

„Dennoch… kommen wir nicht darum herum, dass wir Nahrung brauchen. Und das die Natur der Dinge vorgesehen hat, dass wir in der Nahrungskette über den Menschen stehen und uns an ihnen nähren müssen. Das Tier wehrt sich gegen den Menschen, möchte er es essen, um zu überleben. Und ebenso versuchen es die Menschen und hassen und fürchten uns und wollen uns töten, sobald sie uns sehen. Aber der Mensch an sich ist nicht viel besser… Er züchtet Tiere, die er für dumm und unter seiner Würde hält, nur weil er ihre Sprache nicht versteht… um sie zu essen. In der Zucht werden sie dann nur geboren, um von euch verspeist zu werden und leben bis dahin in Gefangenschaft. "

Jennifer klebte förmlich an Matthews Lippen, als er sprach, obwohl die morbide Bedeutung seiner Worte einen kalten Schauer über ihren Rücken sandte.

„Die Wraith allerdings… züchten nicht und quälen nicht. Ich kann nicht für alle sprechen, aber wann immer ich mich nährte, tat ich es schnell, in wenigen Sekunden. Wir lassen die Menschen jahrelang in Frieden leben, unwissend, ob wir wiederkehren um ihren Planeten auszudünnen. Viele vergessen, dass wir jemals da gewesen waren und leben ein glückliches Leben. Aber wenn wir es müssen, schlagen wir zu und holen uns das was wir brauchen. Es ist klar, dass dies dem Menschen nicht gefällt, doch ich sehe nicht, was daran ein Unrecht ist."

„Ja. Der Mensch kann einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass er natürliche Feinde hat und sieht auch nicht ein, dass wir das alles tun müssen."

rasselte eine raue Stimme hinter Ma´thu und Lo´reys gelbe Augen glühten im Schatten hinter ihm auf.

„Aber glauben sie mir, Dr. Keller. Würde ein Mensch jemals die Schmerzen erfahren, die der Hunger einem Wraith zufügt, würden sie verstehen."

„Ja…ich habe davon gehört. Es soll brennen wie Feuer auf der Haut. Wir haben eine Allianz mit einem Wraith geschlossen, den wir Todd nennen. Wir wissen Einiges von ihm."

begann Dr. Keller in Richtung des Schattens zu sprechen, in dem die leuchtenden Augen wie zwei Glühwürmchen prangten.

„Und wenn wir gerade vom Verstehen sprechen… Ich bin zu einer neuen Erkenntnis gekommen, was den Gendefekt von Matthew angeht."

Auf einmal hatte die junge Ärztin die volle Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Gefangenen.

„Wir arbeiten seit einiger Zeit an einem Retrovirus, welches das Genmaterial des Iratuskäfers aus dem Körper der Wraith entfernt und sie zu Menschen machen kann. Die Formel zur Entwicklung dieses Virus´ stammt allerdings nicht von uns. Den Hinweis auf Experimente in diese Richtung fanden wir in den Aufzeichnungen der Antiker und führten sie lediglich fort. Das Virus das sie entwickelt hatten war vielmehr ein Prototyp denn völlig ausgereift, doch einige Dokumente besagen, dass es im Krieg bereits an Wraithschiffen ausprobiert wurde, allerdings keinen Erfolg zeigte. Wie wir wissen schlüpft ihr aus Zellen, die für eine Weile mit dem Organismus des Basisschiffes verbunden sein müssen. Wir vermuten dass…"

„…das Retrovirus nicht die Wraith selbst infizierte, dafür aber den Organismus unserer organischen Schiffe. Und die erhaltenen Spuren des Virus´ darin sind fähig, das Erbgut der Wraithlinge in den Zellen zu verändern, bevor sie schlüpfen…"

schlussfolgerte Ma´thu fast atemlos. Das konnte gut möglich sein! Die kalten Kacheln des Fußbodens fühlten sich auf einmal wie Eis unter seinen Füßen an.

„So ist es. Ich denke du wärst ein guter Doktor … oder _Wissenschaftler_ geworden."

sprach Dr. Keller, strich sich eine blonde Strähne zurück hinter das Ohr und lächelte unsicher.

„Nun ja. Was euch beide betrifft… Ich habe daran gedacht, Todd zu kontaktieren und ihn zu bitten, euch in die Crew seines Basisschiffes aufzunehmen. Ich habe dafür noch nicht die Erlaubnis eingeholt, dennoch…"

„Unmöglich."

drang es aus dem Mund des Kriegers. Er ließ seine Arme nach unten sinken und brauchte gerade einmal zwei seiner mächtigen Schritte, um neben Ma´thu zur Vorderseite der Zelle zu treten. Jennifer, die ihren Vorschlag bisher für eine sehr gute Alternativlösung zum Hungertod der beiden Wraith gehalten hatte, zuckte unweigerlich bei dieser barschen Unterbrechung zusammen.

„Er hat Recht. Es ist unmöglich. Die Allianz zwischen Ihnen und… _Todd…_mag etwas Besonderes sein und vielleicht würde er ihnen den Gefallen tun. Doch die Wraith haben strenge, hierarchische Regeln. Meine fehlende Nährhand wird mich stets zum niedrigsten Wesen auf dem Schiff machen, auch wenn ich stets unschuldig war. Und Ray, wie ihr ihn nennt… Er wird wieder in seiner Persönlichkeit eingeschränkt werden. Eine Drohne, mit einer Maske statt einem Gesicht und ohne Namen. Und…"

„…wir werden wieder… getrennt sein. Dann wäre fast wieder alles so wie auf unserem Schiff."

vollendete Lo´rey den Satz des jungen Wraith und blickte dabei nachdenklich zu Boden.

Dr. Kellers Herz verkrampfte sich leicht. Nicht viele Menschen aus Atlantis oder gar der restlichen Galaxie würden sich überhaupt für die beiden Wraith interessieren, es sei denn, sie wären tot und begraben. Aber sie war immer ein gutmütiger Mensch gewesen und hatte zudem schon zuviel Zeit mit den beiden verbracht, um in ihnen blutrünstige Bestien zu sehen, obwohl sie ihr von ihrer Art doch ab und an noch Schauder über den Rücken jagten.

„Also…Es wäre auch möglich, euch das Virus zu verabreichen und euch zu Menschen zu machen. Ihr bräuchtet euch dann nicht mehr zu nähren und würdet hier geduldet. Dennoch…"

sie schluckte. Das, was sie nun erzählen wollte, konnte sie den beiden ebenso gut verschweigen und ihnen einfach das Virus verabreichen! Aber trotzdem zwang sie irgendetwas in ihrem Inneren, die Wahrheit offen darzulegen.

„…solltet ihr euch dafür entscheiden, werdet ihr zwar überleben, danach aber keinerlei Erinnerung mehr an euer vorheriges Leben als Wraith haben."

Ma´thu schloss die Augen.

„Ah…Vergessen. Keine Pein mehr, keine Qualen der Erinnerung an die Gräueltaten auf dem Basisschiff…" dachte er. Doch er hatte mehr zu verlieren als zu gewinnen.

„Nein. Ich möchte nicht vergessen."

Er blickte zu Lo´rey, dessen helle Farben im Kopf des jungen Wraith tanzten und rebellierten, und wieder zu Jennifer zurück.

"Niemals."

Dr. Keller nickte leicht.

„Ja. Ja das…dachte ich mir bereits."

Innerlich beschimpfte sie sich selbst. Sie war selbst schuld. Diese Antwort hatte ja kommen müssen.

Der blauäugige Wraith fuhr sich mit den Fingern seiner gesunden Hand durch seinen kurzen Kinnbart, der ihm seit einiger Zeit gewachsen war, während er die Menschenfrau weiter ansah.

Sie versuchte wirklich, ihnen zu helfen. In Ma´thu stieg eine seltsame Rührung auf. Auch die beiden Wraith hatten sich schon zu lange mit ihr abgegeben, als das sie nicht eine gewisse Sympathie für sie empfanden. Einzig die Tatsache, dass diese Menschen dabei waren, ihn und Lo´rey in der Zelle sterben zu lassen, würde sich keine andere Lösung mehr finden, ließ noch eine große Mauer der Distanz erhalten bleiben.

Jennifer lächelte noch einmal ihr unsicheres Lächeln, dass sie wie ein junges Mädchen erscheinen ließ und drehte sich mit wippendem Pferdeschwanz zum Gehen.

„Dr. Keller…"

Die junge Doktorin hielt kurz vor dem Ausgang inne und lauschte Matthew, dessen Blicke sich in ihren Rücken gruben wie Pfeile.

„… sagen sie…wieso versuchen die Menschen immer alles nach ihrem Belieben zu ändern, was sie fürchten oder nicht verstehen?"

Jennifer schürzte die Lippen und überlegte kurz, bevor sie Luft holte und sprach:

"Das liegt wohl in unserer Natur."

In dieser Nacht war es der jungen Doktorin nicht möglich, einzuschlafen. Mit weit offen stehenden Augen lag sie in ihrem Bett mit dem weißen Laken, der ebenso weißen Bettwäsche und nur in ihre weiße Pyjamahose und das weiße Feinripp-Top gekleidet, und starrte die weiße Decke ihres Zimmers an. Seltsam, dass ihr erst jetzt in dieser schlaflosen Nacht auffiel, dass alles in ihrer Unterkunft etwas mehr Farbe vertragen könnte. Aber das war es nicht, was ihr hauptsächlich durch den Kopf ging. Nein. Es war ein Satz, der immer wieder durch ihren Verstand hallte. Der Satz, der von dem jungen Wraith in der Zelle stammte.

„…_wieso versuchen die Menschen immer alles nach ihrem Belieben zu ändern, was sie fürchten oder nicht verstehen?"_

Ihr Oberkörper fuhr im Bett hoch, als eine Idee wie ein Blitz durch ihren Geist zuckte.


	24. Letztes Kapitel  Neue Wege

**Finales Kapitel - Neue Wege**

„Unsere fleißige Doktorin… schon so früh wach?"

John Sheppard lehnte sich an den weißen Medizinschrank, der in Dr. Kellers Labor stand. Er trug ein lässiges, schwarzes Shirt zu der Hose seiner Uniform und seine Haare sahen aus, als wäre er eben erst aus dem Bett aufgestanden. Jennifer hatte ihn gar nicht hereinkommen hören, so konzentriert hatte sie sich auf die Forschungsberichte, die sie vor sich auf dem Monitor in blauer Schrift angezeigt bekam.

„Ach du bist es."

lächelte sie und rieb sich die Stirn hinter der es langsam wirklich anfing zu schmerzen.

„Wie spät ist es denn?"

„6 Uhr 15. Sag bloß du hast die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet?"

Jennifer Keller seufzte.

„Doch John. Es sieht wohl so aus. Ich habe gestern viel nachgedacht und habe vielleicht eine Lösung gefunden, die es möglich macht, das sich die Wraith nicht mehr an Menschen nähren müssen."

Der dunkelhaarige Mann legte ungläubig die Stirn in Falten.

„Du weißt… das letzte Mal als wir versuchten die Wraith genetisch zu verändern wurde fast Todds komplette Mannschaft vom Krebs zerfressen… und an die Zombie-Drohnen möchte ich gar nicht erst denken…"

„Diesmal ist das Risiko das so etwas passiert gleich null, denn ich habe nicht vor, ein Retrovirus einzusetzen oder den Körper der Wraith in irgendeiner Weise zu verändern."

Die Anzahl der Falten auf der Stirn des Leutnants schienen sich zu verdoppeln.

„Und was genau hast du dann vor?"

Jennifers sonst unsicher wirkendes Lächeln gewann an Stärke.

„Weißt du… gestern stellte mir Matthew eine Frage… Die Frage, warum der Mensch immer alles verändern muss. Je mehr ich darüber nachdachte umso klarer wurde mir, dass es für jedes Problem mehrere Lösungen gibt. Wir haben bisher nur verbissen daran gearbeitet, den Körper der Wraith nach unserem Ebenbild zu gestalten und sein menschliches Verdauungssystem wieder zu aktivieren. Aber was hatten wir bisher davon? Genau wie du bereits sagtest… es hat Todds Mannschaft getötet oder aus Wraith Menschen erschaffen, die unwissend und hilflos waren wie kleine Kinder und die wir selbst nicht im Stande waren zu versorgen. Also sollten wir uns nun auf den anderen Lösungsweg konzentrieren!"

„Worauf willst du hinaus?"

fragte John, den Jennifers enthusiastische Erklärungen bisher keinen Deut schlauer gemacht hatten.

„Ähm ok…Also worauf ich hinaus will…Es sollte möglich sein, die Substanzen künstlich nachzuzüchten, die das Nährorgan dem menschlichen Körper entzieht. Da wir nicht genau wissen, welche das sind, müssten wir allerdings unseren beiden Freunden in der Zelle eine Probe entnehmen…Ach, das könnte wirklich alles verändern!"

Obwohl sie müde gewesen war und eigentlich furchtbare Kopfschmerzen hatte, hatte sich die junge Doktorin so voller Eifer in die Erklärung ihres Planes hineingesteigert, dass sie sich nun wieder etwas frischer und motivierter fühlte. Einzig der Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn und die dunklen Augenringe waren noch Anzeichen für eine schlaflos verbrachte Nacht.

Der Leutnant ließ sich Jennifers Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen und sprach dann in seiner gewohnt lässigen Art:

„Also schön. Dann lass uns die beiden besuchen gehen."

Ein kurzes Surren ertönte und eine Welle aus Licht fuhr über die Gitterstäbe von Ma´thus und Lo´reys Gefängnis, als das Schutzschild ringsum deaktiviert wurde. Die beiden Wraith, die zuvor noch in einer dunklen Ecke der Zelle gedöst hatten, fuhren erschrocken nach oben und sie starrten mit weit aufgerissenen, wachsamen Augen in die Dunkelheit um sie herum.

Wenig später öffnete sich die Eingangstür und Lt. Sheppard und Dr. Keller traten vor die horizontal verlaufenden Gitter des Gefängnisses. Nachdem die beiden Wraith alles von Jennifers Plan erfahren hatten, wandte sich John mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an Lo´rey.

„Ja, nun… langer Rede kurzer Sinn… Wir brauchen eine Probe eurer… „Nährflüssigkeit"…oder wie auch immer ihr das nennt, um sie zu untersuchen und die Substanzen nachzüchten zu können."

Der Krieger sah den Leutnant nur weiter aus seinen großen, gelben Löwenaugen an, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, während Licht und Schatten mit seinen Muskeln spielten und die Dreads wie eine weiße Lawine schwer auf seinen breiten Schultern ruhten.

„Nun ja…wir dachten da an dich, mein Großer. Ein bisschen was solltest du noch für uns übrig haben. Das Schild ist deaktiviert, du könntest einfach deine Hand ausstrecken und uns vielleicht ein paar Tröpfchen abgeben…"

Während er sprach schob John wie zur Verdeutlichung seiner Worte seine eigene rechte Hand nach vorne und öffnete diese, sodass die Handfläche nach unten zeigte. Danach ließ er die Hand seltsame, zuckende Bewegungen machen. War dies die Art wie sich dieser Mensch vorstellte, dass das funktionieren würde? Lo´rey verdrehte die Augen und stieß einen genervten Grunzlaut aus.

„Tja... oder so ähnlich!"

stieß John hervor und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, obwohl es ihn eigentlich gar nicht juckte.

Ma´thu stand währenddessen neben seinem Freund vor dem Gitter und im Inneren tat sein Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer. Sollte dies alles wirklich funktionieren? Währe es tatsächlich möglich, ihre Nahrung künstlich nachzuzüchten? Das würde das komplette Verhältnis zwischen Mensch und Wraith ändern! Und nicht nur das, es bedeutete auch, dass er und Lo´rey noch einmal mit dem Leben davonkommen würden.

„Tu es…"

sprach er aufgeregt zum Geist der ehemaligen Drohne.

„Es ist unsere letzte Chance."

Lo´rey stimmte zu. Langsam trat er nach vorne und streckte seinen langen, blassgrünen Arm zwischen den Gitterstäben hindurch. Die tödliche Hand stieß genau in den Raum zwischen Jennifer und John Sheppard, die wie aus Reflex noch einen Schritt davor zurückwichen. Als der Krieger seine Handfläche langsam nach oben drehte und die klauenbesetzten Finger weiter nach hinten zog, traten die härteren Außenränder des Nährorganes noch deutlicher hervor. Die junge Doktorin sah in einer Mischung aus Angst und Faszination darauf hinab, was den großen Außerirdischen innerlich ein wenig erheiterte, während er die beiden Menschen ohne auch nur einmal zu blinzeln aus katzenhaften Augen ansah.

Dr. Keller überwandt nun ein wenig ihre Furcht vor dem todbringenden Nährschlitz und trat etwas näher heran. Mit leicht zittrigen Händen zog sie ein kleines Reagenzglas und eine Art winzigen, weißen Plastikschaber aus ihrer Jackentasche hervor.

„So, Ray. Falls es nicht so richtig will empfehle ich dir, einfach locker zu lassen und an einen Wasserfall zu denken, dann läuft es von ganz alleine."

witzelte John. Lo´rey wollte ihn zuerst wie gewohnt mit einem wütenden Knurren dafür entlohnen. Im Endeffekt ließ er es dennoch sein. Es würde bei diesem fürchterlichen Menschen sowieso keine Früchte tragen. Dafür konzentrierte er sich jetzt darauf, die Flüssigkeit behutsam austreten zu lassen. Langsam bildeten sich kleine Tröpfchen an den Rändern des Nährschlitzes, die eine gelb-bräunliche Farbe hatten und fürchterlich klebrige Fäden zogen, als Dr. Keller sie versuchte, mit dem Schaber aufzunehmen und in das Reagenzglas einzuführen.

„Schöne Farbe."

bemerkte John und an seinem Gesicht konnte man erkennen, dass dies eher ironisch denn ernst gemeint war.

„Ja. Vom menschlichen Blutplasma nehme ich an."

gab Lo´rey trocken zurück als wäre es das natürlichste auf der Welt. Oder wollte er den Leutnant absichtlich damit foppen? Ein nachfolgendes, breites Wraithgrinsen verriet es und Sheppard musste leicht angesäuert eingestehen:

„Tja. Eins zu null für den Großen."

Fünf Tage später

Ma´thus blaue Augen starrten hinaus auf das Meer. Sein Atem ging ruhig, salzige Seeluft füllte seine Lungen. Vor ihm tauchte der orangene Ball aus den Fluten auf und bemalte die Wellen mit herzerwärmendes Licht.

Der junge Wratih wusste nicht, wie lange er schon allein auf der Außenplattform stand und seine Freiheit genoss, doch es fühlte sich unheimlich gut an und er hatte keinerlei Verlangen danach, seinen Standort zu verlassen.

Seine Hand wanderte auf das Geländer. Das Metall war noch kalt von der Nacht.

Man hatte ihm Menschenkleidung geschenkt - eine dunkle Stoffhose und ein etwas zu großes, beigefarbenes Baumwollhemd mit aufgesetzten Brusttaschen. Er krempelte sich den Ärmel hoch und beäugte seine milchweiße Armbeuge, auf der das dunkle Einstichloch der Spritze prangte.

Noch immer konnte er nicht fassen, wie schnell Dr. Keller den Nährstoff entwickelt und das es tatsächlich funktioniert hatte. Über eine Spritze hatte sie ihm und Lo´rey vor zwei Tagen das Serum verabreicht. Die brennenden Schmerzen des Hungers hatten sofort nachgelassen und bisher waren keine Nebenwirkungen aufgetreten. Doch auch wenn das Mittel sich als noch nicht ausgereift herausstellen sollte, Ma´thu würde alles in Kauf nehmen, um mit Lo´rey weiter an diesem Ort leben zu können - selbst schmerzhafte Folgeerscheinungen.

Zum ersten Mal nach seiner Bestrafung durch die Königin fühlte er sich endlich frei. Sogar mehr noch: Beschützt! Atlantis war genügend gewappnet, um gegen die Angriffe der anderen Wraith zu bestehen. Es war kein freies Feld, kein Ort, von dem die beiden Abtrünnigen überraschend entführt werden konnten. Sie mussten nicht mehr bangen – der Albtraum war vorbei! Auch, wenn es noch schwer werden würde, sich an die Verhaltensweisen der Menschen zu gewöhnen und sich in den Alltag Atlantis´ einzugliedern, die Zukunft sah rosig aus. Man hatte Ma´thu am Abend zuvor einen Wissenschaftler namens Rodney McKay vorgestellt – einen Mann, der von Natur aus stets ängstlich und vom Ausmaß seiner eigenen Intelligenz verwirrt zu sein schien. Die Aussicht, vielleicht irgendwann mit ihm zusammenarbeiten zu dürfen, gefiel Ma´thu.

Plötzlich riss der dumpfe Ton sich nähernder, schwerer Schritte Ma´thu aus seinen Gedanken.

Als er seinen Kopf drehte um zur Türe zu blicken, stand Lo´rey bereits neben ihm und legte eine seiner großen Hände auf seiner Schulter ab. Die große Drohne war in einen marineblauen Overall gekleidet, sein Atem streifte Ma´thus Wange.

Die Nährhand des Kriegers war in einen gusseisernen Handschuh gehüllt und sorgfältig darin eingeschlossen worden. Auch wenn die Wraith mittlerweile frei durch die Stadt wandern durften, die Menschen brauchten einfach die Sicherheit, dass die Drohne nicht in alte Verhaltensmuster zurückfiel.

„Die Menschen starren mich immer noch seltsam an. Geht es dir genauso?", fragte Lo´rey amüsiert.

Ma´thu lächelte.

„Besonders dieser Ronon kann sich noch immer nicht damit anfreunden. Er tötet mich jedes Mal mit Blicken, wenn ich an ihm vorbei gehe."

„Irgendwann werden sie sich daran gewöhnen.", sagte die Drohne mit Nachdruck. „Und wer weiß, was die Menschen noch mit dem Nährserum vor haben. Vielleicht werden noch mehr von uns dazukommen. Andere Verstoßene vielleicht. Oder vielleicht dieser Todd?"

Es stimmte. Sie wussten nicht, was die Zukunft brachte. Vielleicht hatten sie den Grundstein gelegt, der den Frieden zwischen Wraith und Mensch bedeuten konnte.

Noch lange beobachteten die beiden Wraith das Meer. So lange, bis die Sonne sich aus dem Wasser erhob und sich der Himmel in helles blau tunkte.

John Sheppard lief unterdessen den langen Flur entlang und geradewegs an der Tür zur Außenplattform vorbei, die weit offen stand. Eigentlich hatte er es eilig, denn eine wichtige Mission stand an. Als er jedoch die beiden Außerirdischen auf dem Balkon stehen sah, hielt er für einige Sekunden inne und betrachtete sie, während er sich mit flinken Handgriffen die Riemen an seiner Schutzweste festzurrte.

Ma´thu blickte in Lo´reys Gesicht. Die Augen der Drohne strahlten in der Sonne wie Bernstein.

„Endlich. Keine Angst mehr. Keine Schmerzen.", flüsterte er aufgeregt und legte seine Hand auf die von Lo´rey, der bestätigend nickte. „ Und nie mehr werde ich mir minderwertig vorkommen müssen."

"Nie mehr, mein kleiner Wraith. Von jetzt an soll uns das alles nicht mehr stören. Jetzt gibt es wirklich nur noch dich und mich."

Und als sich ihre Lippen zu einem langen Kuss trafen, verzog Sheppard das Gesicht.

Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch das Igelhaar, bevor er kopfschüttelnd den Weg zur Arbeit antrat.

„Man! An euch beide werde ich mich wohl nie richtig gewöhnen!"

Ende


End file.
